Death Note: The 13 File
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Di Kanto, Jepang, terjadi pembunuhan dengan korban bernama Amane Misa. Light Yagami, sahabat Misa dituduh menjadi tersangka. Muncullah L, seorang detektif yang mau membebaskan Light dari tuduhan asal Light bekerja sama dengan L. Dengan bantuan sahabat dan 2 orang tak dikenal, Ryuga Hideki atau Deneuve, dan Mikami Teru atau Eraldo Coil, akan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.. (YAOI)
1. Prolog

**DEATH NOTE:**

**"THE 13 FILE"**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING:**

**AU (ngga ada Death Note maupun shinigami)**

**Gaje (mengingat kalau saya mau buat fict serius pasti yang kepikiran malah humor, lol :v)**

**Out of Character/OOC (hey, ini fict kan? Kalau ga OOC, ga seru dong #plak)**

**Mungkin typos (saya terlalu malas mengecek ulang, jadi saya cuma ngetik, dan meriksa sekali doang =w=")**

**Bloody scene/gore (inget, crime! Baca summary-nya)**

**Yaoi (saya fujo, jadi wajar kalau yaoi :v #puasa woy!)**

**Bahasa dewasa dan tidak disensor (saya malas menyensor, well, biar greget :v)**

**Judul dan cerita mungkin ga nyambung (saya ga bakat bikin judul yang nyambung dan menarik =w=")**

**Segala resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Summary:**

Di Kanto, Jepang, terjadi kasus pembunuhan, dan korbannya adalah Amane Misa, artis yang sedang naik daun. Yagami Light, sahabat Amane Misa yang tidak sengaja melihat pembunuhan itu menjadi tersangka kasus ini. Muncullah L, detektif terhebat di dunia yang akan menangani kasus ini asalkan Light mau menjadi asistennya dalam kasus ini.

Di tengah penyelidikan, satu persatu teman Light terbunuh dan L kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Light. Lalu muncullah Ryuga Hideki, yang mengaku sebagai Deneuve, dan Mikami Teru yang mengaku sebagai Eraldo Coil. Light bersama dua detektif dari tiga detektif terhebat di seluruh dunia bekerja sama untuk memecahkan kasus ini, sekaligus Light ingin L kembali mempercayainya.

* * *

**Prolog**

Saat itu aku sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen, aku merogoh saku _jeans_ku dan mengambil kunci apartemen, memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya

Beruntung aku telah membuat kunci duplikat dari apartemen ini sehingga aku bisa masuk,

Tidak ada tetangga yang melihat karena sekarang pukul 12. 15 pagi, dan semua orang sudah tertidur kecuali pemilik apartemen yang sedang kumasuki ini.

Aku berjalan santai menuju dapur, seakan-akan aku sudah hafal ruangan di apartemen ini— dan memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu,

Di dapur aku segera membuka kulkas, dan mengosongkan isinya, lalu memasukkan tujuh toples strawberry dan menutup kulkas itu.

Setelah itu aku pun segera menuju ke kamar pemilik apartemen ini, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kedua lutut menempel pada dada dan kedua lengan memeluk lututku

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara air dari salah satu pintu di kamar ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara air berhenti, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik apartemen ini sudah selesai mandi

Lalu perlahan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna _pink_ pendek sepaha,

"Si- siapa kau?!" katanya terkejut

Aku pun berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu

"Ja- jangan mendekat!" katanya takut-takut, "Sahabat Misa akan ke sini sebentar lagi, kau takkan bisa kabur! Jangan mendekat pada Misa!"

"Amane Misa-_san_, saya tidak akan menyakiti anda, saya hanya ingin berbicara pada anda" kataku dengan nada suara menenangkan

"Ja- jangan-jangan kau adalah penggemar Misa dan berusaha meminta tanda tangan Misa?!" katanya

Aku berhenti dan menghisap ibujariku, "Ah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu…"

Gadis ini hanya mengandalkan paras cantiknya untuk memikat kaum adam, padahal otaknya kosong

"Bilang dong! Misa tidak terlalu suka membagikan tanda tangan diluar jumpa fans, tetapi jika kau sampai mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dan muncul di kamar Misa itu artinya kau sangat mengidolakan Misa sampai nekat begitu" kata Misa ceria sambil mengambil kertas dan pena di meja rias, "Misa tidak suka caramu untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Misa, tetapi apa boleh buat…"

Sementara Misa sibuk menandatangani kertas itu, diam-diam aku merogoh saku _jeans_ku dan mengambil saputangan yang sudah kuberi obat bius

Lalu, aku pun memegang tangan Misa—

"Ap—!"

—dan membiusnya.

Misa pun pingsan dan ambruk dengan kepala berada dipundakku, sedangkan pena dan kertasnya jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, nona Amane Misa…"

* * *

"Argh, sial, hujan… untung aku bawa payung" gerutuku sambil berjalan ke sebuah apartemen

Aku segera meletakkan payungku dan mengambil kunci duplikat yang kumiliki dan segera memasuki apartemen sahabatku, Amane Misa,

"Misa, aku sudah datang!" seruku,

Sepi

'_Aneh, biasanya kalau kupanggil Misa pasti akan muncul dan memelukku' _batinku

"Misa?"

Aku pun segera ke dapur, dan tidak menemukan batang hidung gadis pirang itu.

Amane Misa adalah sahabatku sejak di sekolah dasar, saat itu orangtua dan adik perempuanku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan Misa-lah yang menjadi sahabat pertamaku walaupun usia kami berbeda setahun

Aku tinggal bersama Misa, namun semenjak Misa menjadi artis, dan aku kuliah di Touo, kami berdua pisah atap, mengingat bahwa kami juga sudah dewasa dan aku tidak mau memberatkan Misa— Misa menjadi artis karena harus membiayai hidup kami berdua semenjak orangtuanya meninggal saat SMU.

Aku dan Misa seperti saudara, walaupun aku tahu dia menyukaiku, tetapi dia tak pernah mengatakannya karena takut merusak hubungan saudara kami.

Setelah mencari di dapur, aku pun segera ke kamarnya,

"Misa, ini Light, bolehkah aku masuk?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya

Hening,

Aneh… apa Misa belum pulang? Tetapi katanya ia akan pulang saat tengah malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 12. 45

"Misa, aku masuk ya!" kataku ragu sambil memutar kenop pintunya dan mendorong pintu sedikit

Aku mencoba mengintip dari celah yang kubuat,

Gelap, kamar Misa gelap

Aneh, biasanya Misa tidak mematikan lampunya, mengingat ia takut kegelapan

Aku pun mendorong pintu dan membiarkan diriku masuk lalu menutupnya,

"Mi- GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit ngeri, tidak peduli teriakanku terdengar seperti perempuan, bukan saatnya jaga imej.

Aku gemetar,

Darah, ada darah dimana-mana.

Walaupun kamar ini gelap, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas— terima kasih pada petir yang menyambar berkali-kali sehingga cahayanya memantul lewat jendela dan memberi sedikit cahaya di ruangan ini walaupun sesaat

Aku melihat Misa, terbujur kaku tanpa busana dengan mata terpejam, leher Misa berdarah dan ada bekas cekikan dengan senar

Di sekujur tubuh Misa banyak luka tusukan,

Aku menatap ngeri jasad Misa dan refleks menutup hidung dan mulutku yang tidak kuat dengan bau anyir di kamar ini

Mataku langsung menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas perut Misa,

Orang itu— sang pembunuh tengah menusuk-nusuk dada Misa berkali-kali dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa

"K- aahhh…"

Aku tambah gemetar, bulu kudukku berdiri

Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun aku ketakutan, gemetar

Pembunuh itu menghentikan kegiatannya menikam Misa dan menatap kearahku

Bersamaan dengan petir menyambar dan membuat profil si pembunuh sedikit jelas

Rambutnya hitam emo dan tidak beraturan, dan poninya menutupi salah satu matanya

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas karena ia berada tepat di depan jendela, sehingga saat petir menyambar malah membuat bayangan yang menutupi tubuh si pembunuh

Ia laki-laki, walaupun aku tidak terlalu yakin

Memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan bercak darah

Dan memakai celana_ jeans_ biru usang.

Tetapi yang membuatku tambah ketakutan adalah matanya

Saat petir menyambar, mata si pembunuh berkilat nyala,

Mata berwarna merah terang, seperti lampu yang menyinari ruangan ini.

Si pembunuh perlahan berdiri dan menghampiriku,

Aku membeku, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Yagami Light…" katanya dengan suara dingin dan datar

Aku bisa melihat ia menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar tahu-tahu dia sudah dihadapanku,

Wajahnya dengan wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter

"Aaahhh…"

Bibirku gemetar, aku ingin berteriak, memukul, menendangnya karena telah membunuh Misa

Tetapi aku tidak bisa,

Aku terlalu takut.

Si pembunuh dihadapanku menyentuh tulang pipiku, membuatku menggidik ngeri dan bulu kudukku berdiri

Tuhan, apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?!

"Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar, kau cantik…" kata si pembunuh tertawa pelan, "Tulang pipimu, hidungmu, bola matamu, kelopak matamu, bulu matamu, bibirmu yang berwarna cherry ini…"

Tangan si pembunuh menyentuh bibirku, mengusap bibirku dengan ibujarinya

Aku merasakan tangan si pembunuh yang satunya lagi menyentuh kepalaku, jari-jarinya berada di sela-sela rambutku dan memainkan rambutku

"Rambutmu yang berwarna cokelat ini… kau begitu indah, sempurna" katanya, "Seperti malaikat… malaikat yang jatuh dari surga"

Lalu detik berikutnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku,

ASTAGA, TUHAN, DIA MENCIUMKU!

"Nggh… ahh…"

Refleks aku segera mendorongnya, namun tenaganya lebih kuat dariku, tubuhku lemas, aku hanya bisa memukul dadanya dengan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa

Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya: strawberry, gula-gula, dan darah bercampur jadi satu

Ciuman lembut itu hanya beberapa detik, dan detik berikutnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih menuntut, ia menjilat bibir bawahku, mencoba membuatku membuka mulutku, tentu saja aku tidak membiarkannya

Tetapi hal itu membuatnya kesal sehingga ia mengigit bibirku, membuatku mengaduh dan dengan cepat lidahnya memasuki mulutku

Aku mencoba mendorong lidahnya dengan lidahku, tetapi itu malah membuatnya senang, seakan aku ingin bermain dengannya

Tanganku lemas, tidak sanggup lagi memberontak,

Aku hampir ambruk, namun salah satu tangan si pembunuh berada di pinggangku dan berusaha menahanku.

"Hh nggghh… ahhh…. Lepas.. kan.. aah.. aku…"

Tangannya yang berada dikepalaku menekan kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami

Ciumannya brutal, membuat bibirku berdarah,

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa… nikmat?

Entahlah, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan berusaha menjernihkan kepalaku, mencoba menyinggirkan perasaan bahwa aku menikmati ciuman ini.

Lidahnya memilin lidahku, saling beradu,

Aku ingin melawan, tetapi tubuhku mengkhianatiku.

Aku tidak sanggup

Seseorang… tolong aku…

Sebelum aku terjatuh lebih dalam lagi…

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas,

Tuhan,

Aku baru menemukan sahabatku terbunuh,

Dan orang yang membunuh sahabatku sedang menciumku

Tetapi mengapa aku malah menikmatinya?

Ini salah!

Semuanya salah!

Tidak seharusnya aku menikmati ini, tidak seharusnya aku ketakutan seperti ini

Seharusnya aku melawan, menggigit lidahnya atau apalah

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku dicium seenaknya oleh seorang pembunuh,

Apalagi pembunuh itu laki-laki

Ini benar-benar salah!

Aku menyadari, bahwa aku tidak bisa melawan,

Karena aku takut nasibku akan berakhir seperti Misa.

Aku memang pengecut,

Mana bisa pengecut sepertiku menjadi detektif seperti yang diharapkan ayahku.

Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku!

"Hhh… sudah saya duga… bibirmu manis…" katanya saat melepaskan ciuman kami

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya takut-takut

Sial, aku yakin ia akan mengejekku, aku pasti terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya dihadapannya

Si pembunuh hanya tersenyum saat menyadari aku menatapnya dengan takut,

Sial, kakiku gemetaran dan sangat lemas.

"_You're my angel… my light…_ tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu selain saya..." katanya "Yagami Light, kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika seorang _fallen angel_ bertemu manusia?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk bergerak

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merogoh saku_ jeans_nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Maka manusia itu akan menangkap malaikat itu dan menjadikan malaikat itu miliknya, membuatnya tidak bisa kembali ke surga untuk selamanya" katanya, "Ya, itu artinya memotong sayap sang malaikat… dan saya akan mencabik-cabik sayapmu agar kau tidak bisa kembali lagi, Yagami Light… _you're mine, and only mine. I will kill everyone who dare stole you from me_"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir dan hidungku— saputangan!

Sial, sepertinya saputangan itu telah diberi obat bius

Pandanganku perlahan memudar

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah senyumnya yang seperti iblis dan mata kirinya yang berwarna merah darah itu menatapku.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hai, semuanya~**

**Hehehehe, lagi puasa saya malah buat fict yaoi, tenang kok, saya ngetik dan ngeuploadnya waktu malam, jadi ga apa-apalah :v #digeplak **

**Entah kenapa saya pengen buat fict detektif setelah baca "Death Note: Another Note 'The Los Angeles BB Murder Case'", padahal saya sama sekali ga bakat buat puzzle, hhh, palingan kalau saya buat puzzle, para pembaca udah tau jawabannya XDDD**

**Btw, saya tahu ini ga terlalu gore, tapi tenang, di pembunuhan-pembunuhan kedepan bakalan tambah gore kok XDD #ditabok ama yang phobia darah **

**Wkwkwk, kayaknya bakalan ada yang tau nih siapa pembunuhnya, well, jalur cerita rada mirip sama novel "TLABBMC", tapi saya akan beri kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka diakhir cerita~ #ditabok**

**Well, tapi kayaknya ini bakalan lama update karena puasa, tapi puasa ga apa-apa kan mikirin yang gore? (soalnya kemarin saya baca fict gore saat puasa)**

**Review sangat ditunggu lho~!**

**(Tambahan: tolong kalau ada typo bilang lewat review atau PM ya~!)**


	2. Beginning of The Case

**DEATH NOTE:**

**"THE 13 FILE"**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING:**

**AU (ngga ada Death Note maupun shinigami)**

**Gaje (mengingat kalau saya mau buat fict serius pasti yang kepikiran malah humor, lol :v)**

**Out of Character/OOC (hey, ini fict kan? Kalau ga OOC, ga seru dong #plak)**

**Mungkin typos (saya terlalu malas mengecek ulang, jadi saya cuma ngetik, dan meriksa sekali doang =w=")**

**Bloody scene/gore (inget, crime! Baca summary-nya)**

**Yaoi (saya fujo, jadi wajah kalau yaoi :v #puasa woy!)**

**Bahasa dewasa dan tidak disensor (saya malas menyensor, well, biar greget :v)**

**Judul dan cerita mungkin ga nyambung (saya ga bakat bikin judul yang nyambung dan menarik =w=")**

**TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK ORANG DIBAWAH UMUR 17 TAHUN! (inner: woy, lu aja masih 14 tahun ==")**

**Pair (supaya pembaca berpikir ulang kembali untuk membaca fict ini):**

**L x Light (pair yang paling kusuka)**

**BB x Light (pair kedua yang kusuka)**

**BB x A (di Epilog)**

**Matt x Mello (pair sampingan, sorry Mells)**

**Mikami x Light (errr… ._.)**

**Near x Light (bertepuk sebelah tangan, poor Near again #plak)**

**L x A (di Epilog)**

**Raye Penber x Naomi Misora (pair straight yang paling banyak muncul dibanding pair straight lain) **

**Segala resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**File 01: Beginning of The Case**

"Nggghh.. ngg… di… dimana aku…?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat dan beriris cokelat kemerahan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ia tempati

Putih

Ruangan ini didominasi dengan warna putih

"Ah, Light-_kun_ sudah sadar rupanya!"

"Matsu…? Matsuda kan?"

"Iya, ini Matsuda!"

Light mencoba duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit,

"Matsuda, aku dimana?"

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, kau dibius di apartemen Misa" kata rekan kerja ayahnya dulu dan merupakan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Light (walaupun Light agak kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya)

"Apartemen— BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEADAAN MISA?!" kata Light panik dan baru sadar sepenuhnya

"Light-_kun_ tenang dulu…" kata Matsuda terkejut

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?! MISA BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN?!" bentak Light sambil mencengkram bahu Matsuda erat dan mengguncang-guncang bahu anggota NPA muda itu

"Misa… jika Light-_kun _berhenti membentakku dan tenang, akan kujelaskan!" kata Matsuda ngeri

Light mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya tiga kali, lalu melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Matsuda

"Baiklah, silahkan cerita…"

"Misa… meninggal. Dia meninggal pukul 12. 30 pagi, penyebab kematiannya adalah karena ia dicekik dari belakang dengan senar tipis, tetapi korban dibius lalu dibunuh" kata Matsuda

"Jadi, Misa benar-benar… mati…" kata Light menunduk, entah kenapa matanya memanas

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Lalu… siapa yang membunuhnya? Apa kalian sudah punya petunjuk?" kata Light sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Matsuda

"Anu, sebenarnya itu… pelakunya adalah…"

"Kau, Yagami Light!"

Matsuda dan Light terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar rumah sakit yang terbuka

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang memakai jaket dan celana kulit berwarna hitam

"Naomi Misora, FBI" katanya memperkenalkan diri

"Apa maksudmu aku pembunuhnya?! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Mana mungkin aku membunuh Misa, orang yang kusayangi dan sudah kuanggap kakak perempuanku sendiri!" bantah Light menggeram

"Amane Misa ditemukan dengan luka bekas senar tipis di leher, dan beberapa luka tikaman di seluruh tubuh" kata Misora sambil mendekati Light dan menatap Light dalam-dalam, wajah mereka hanya berkisar lima senti, "Dan dibagian tulang selangkanya, ada luka berbentuk '13' yang dibuat dengan pisau. Kami menemukan senar tipis dengan bercak darah dan pisau lipat yang ada darah Amane Misa disakumu, dan yang memegang kunci apartemen hanyalah kau dan Amane Misa. Semua bukti mengarah kearahmu, Yagami Light"

"Tetapi aku baru sampai di apartemen Misa pukul 12.45, tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya! Lagipula bagaimana dengan sidik jarinya?!" kata Light tidak percaya

"Tidak ada" jawab Misora

"Tidak ada?"

"Di apartemen itu tidak ada satu sidik jari, entah milikmu, Amane Misa, atau yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan di senar dan pisau lipatnya" kata Misora, "Mengaku sajalah, kau pasti membunuhnya, bukan?!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH MISA!" bentak Light marah, "Lagipula apa motifku harus membunuhnya?!"

"Amane Misa adalah artis yang sedang naik daun, ia cantik, tentu saja. Kau yang merupakan sahabat sepermainan Amane Misa kemungkinan menyukai Misa, namun Misa menolakmu dan kau pun membunuhnya!" kata Misora dengan jari telunjuk berada di dada Light "Mengaku sajalah, kemungkinan hukumanmu akan berkurang, Yagami Light!"

"_I'm fucking innocent, bitch!"_ kata Light dengan bahasa Inggris

"_Bitch?! You called me 'bitch'?! Fuck off! You're the fucking suspect, just tell the truth, bitch!"_ ejek Misora berang

"_I said 'I'm fucking innocent'! I'm not killed her!"_

"_You're the suspect!" _

"_I'm innocent!"_

"_No, you're not!"_

"_I'm!"_

"_No, you're not a innocent!"_

"_I'm fucking bloody innocent!" _

"_You really son of a bi—"_

"_Stop, Misora!" _

"_Raye?! Why are you here?!"_ kata Misora dengan bahasa Inggrisnya

Raye Penber, FBI dan merupakan tunangan Misora (dan membawa laptop & microphone kecil) masuk bersama Mogi dan Aizawa

"Misora, _please don't make Light confuse. He's not the killer_," kata Raye, _"Can you be nice, a bit?"_

"_Huh, okay, sorry"_ kata Misora

"_Well, that's okay_, Misora-_san_" kata Light sedikit menyeringai, Misora langsung men_deathglare_nya

"_So, what brought you here, Raye?"_ tanya Misora

"_L, he want to talk to Light, private" _kata Raye sambil mendekatkan meja kecil ke tempat tidur Light, meletakkan laptop dimeja itu dengan _microphone_, menyalakan laptop dan menghubungkan _microphone_.

"_What?! L?!"_ kata Misora, "Dia ingin berbicara dengan Light, _no way_!"

"Yup, begitulah…" kata Raye

Sementara itu Mogi, Aizawa dan Matsuda hanya bisa cengo, karena mereka tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Layar laptop yang awalnya putih kini muncul huruf L dengan font _Old English_

"_Yagami Light" _

Sebuah suara buatan terdengar dari laptop

"Ya, itu saya" kata Light

"_Raye-_san_, bukankah saya sudah bilang bahwa saya ingin berbicara dengan Yagami Light-_san _secara privat?" _

"Ah, maaf L" kata Raye, "Bisakah… kita?"

Raye menunjuk ke arah pintu,

"Yagami Light adalah titipan dari Yagami-_san_, kami tidak mungkin meninggalkannya saat ia kesulitan seperti ini, kami sebisa mungkin akan membantunya!" kata Mogi, "Jadi bisakah izinkan kami di sini?"

"Yang dikatakan Mogi benar, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Light-_kun_ difitnah seperti ini…" kata Aizawa

"_Maaf, permintaan kalian saya tolak, harap tinggalkan saya dan Light-_kun_, kami memiliki hal yang harus diperbincangkan tentang kasus ini"_

Aizawa menghela nafas

"Baiklah, tetapi aku punya pertanyaan, L" kata Aizawa

"_Apa itu?"_

"Apakah menurutmu Light-_kun_ adalah pembunuhnya?"

"_Tidak, Yagami Light bukan pelakunya, ia hanya korban yang beruntung bisa tetap hidup"_

"Kau mempercayainya?" tanya Aizawa

"_45%"_

"Baiklah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ayo kita pergi!" kata Aizawa

Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Raye, dan Misora pun segera pergi

Meninggalkan Light bersama L (via laptop).

* * *

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan, L?" tanya Light

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, Light-_kun_—Jika saya boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"_

"Tak apa, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" kata Light, "Dan aku baik-baik saja… sedikit"

"_Hm, jika kau tidak keberatan, saya akan bertanya beberapa hal padamu,"_ kata L, _"Tetapi pertama-tama, apakah kau sudah tahu tentang Amane Misa, maksud saya, kematiannya?"_

"Aku sudah tahu, semuanya…"

"_Tentang bagaimana ia dibunuh?"_

"Ya"

"_Tentang ia dibius baru dibunuh?"_

"Ya"

"_Tentang bekas luka ditulang selangka berbentuk '13'?"_

"Ya,"

"_Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang itu semua, Light_-kun_? Tentang si pembunuh"_

"Menurutku pendapatku tidaklah penting, L"

"_Semua pendapat itu penting, Light-_kun_"_

"Baikah… menurutku pembunuhnya, abnormal"

"_Hn?"_

"Maksudku, dengan apa yang ia lakukan… seperti menghapus sidik jari"

"_Menghapus sidik jari adalah salah satu dari teknik dasar tindak kriminal,_ Light-kun_"_

"Tetapi tidak serapih ini, jika ingin tidak meninggalkan sidik jari, kan lebih efektif jika memakai sarung tangan, tetapi si pelaku malah menghapus semua sidik jari. Lagipula menghapus sidik jari itu tidak mudah, butuh beberapa hari, tetapi si pelaku melakukannya dalam semalam. Itu artinya dia pembunuh profesional" kata Light, "D- dan la- lagi dia telah mencuri— lupakan, yang itu tidak penting"

"_Bilang saja, Light_-kun, _apa yang mau kau katakan? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"_

"D- dia hanya membiusku kok!" kata Light dengan wajah memerah, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau dia dicium oleh si pelaku dan menikmatinya

"_Kau berbohong, tetapi tak apa, jika kau sudah siap mengatakannya, saya siap mendengarkan,"_ kata L, _"Saya ingin berbicara padamu karena saya tahu tentang anda, betapa jeniusnya dirimu, bisa dibilang… IQ-mu hampir menyamaiku, hanya beda satuannya saja"_

"EH?!" kata Light terkejut

"_Saya akan membebaskan Light_-kun _dari tuduhan, asalkan Light_-kun _menjadi asisten saya, menyelidiki TKP dan mendapatkan petunjuk yang berguna"_ kata L, _"Setelah ini Raye akan memberikanmu ponsel yang saya rancang agar tidak bisa disadap, di ponsel itu ada sepuluh nomor yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menghubungi saya, jangan menambahkan nomor orang lain pada ponsel itu, kau bisa mulai menyelidiki saat siang hari, dan saya akan menghubungimu pukul 01. 00 siang"_

"Tetapi aku masih mahasiswa, aku tidak memiliki I.D, kau tahu kan, kalau masuk ke TKP harus punya tanda pengenal…_ well_, lagipula aku juga masih harus kuliah…" kata Light

"_Masalah I.D bukanlah urusan saya, dan masalah waktu belajarmu, saya sudah meminta izin pada pihak sekolah sebagai pamanmu agar meliburkanmu karena kau akan ke Hokaido, jadi kau bisa leluasa menyelidiki tanpa khawatir tentang waktu sekolahmu"_ kata L, _"Lagipula orang sepertimu tidak perlu sekolah, Light-_kun_"_

"Itu sih untukmu, aku tetap harus belajar untuk bisa menjadi detektif, L"

"_Hm, terserah, saya akhiri sampai di sini, sampai jumpa, Light_-kun_"_

Dan koneksi terputus.

"Sudah selesai, Yagami-_kun_?" kata Raye sambil mengetuk pintu, "Bisakah saya?"

"Ya, silahkan masuk Penber-_san_" kata Light

Raye pun masuk sambil tersenyum

"Maaf atas sikap Misora tadi, ya… sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar menuduhmu, ia hanya mengujimu…" kata Raye

"Tak apa… aku mengerti kok" kata Light tersenyum

"Ini ponsel dari L, kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, aku sudah tahu semuanya dari L, kau bisa mempercayai aku dan Misora" kata Raye, "Tetapi tolong jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, hanya aku, Misora, L, kau, dan Watari yang tahu tentang kau akan menjadi mata-mata L"

"Aku mengerti" kata Light sambil memandangi ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam

"Ah, kalau masalah I.D, mau aku?" kata Raye

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menangani hal itu… aku memiliki beberapa teman yang bisa dipercaya" kata Light

"Siapa?"

"Mello, Near, dan Matt… mereka sangat jenius sehingga bisa kuliah diusia muda, Mello sebaya denganku, tetapi Matt satu tahun lebih muda dariku, sedangkan Near dua tahun lebih muda dariku" kata Light

"Baiklah, tetapi kau kuat…? maksudku tubuhmu masih…"

"Aku hanya dibius kok, jadi tidak apa-apa" kata Light, "Lagipula aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukan pembunuh yang sudah membunuh Misa…"

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah memutuskan," kata Raye, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit… yah, kau juga harus sarapan, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan… _bye_"

Raye pun pergi,

"Baiklah, waktunya memulai penyelidikan" kata Light.

* * *

"Jadi kalian mau bantu tidak?" kata Light

Ia dengan Near, Matt, dan Mello sedang berada di apartemen milik mereka bertiga,

"Hm, baiklah…" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

"Aku ikut Mello" kata Matt dengan rokok bertengger dibibirnya dan masih tetap fokus pada PSPnya

"Hm, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatku, bukan?" kata Near sambil memainkan rambutnya dan tetap fokus pada milk puzzlenya

"Terima kasih!" kata Light senang, "Baiklah, pertama kita semua harus membuat I.D palsu, errr, kartu nama"

"Serahkan padaku" kata Matt sambil mem_pause_ PSPnya dan pergi ke kamarnya, lalu datang ke tempat Light dkk sambil membawa laptop

"Hm, pakai nama samaran?" kata Near

"Tentu" kata Light

"Kalau kita bertiga sih pakai nama kita sendiri, _well_, 'Mello', 'Near', 'Matt' juga merupakan nama palsu kan?" kata Mello, "Kau sendiri?"

"Kira" kata Light

"Dari kata _'killer'_, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mau memakai nama 'Kira'?" kata Near

"Aku akan memburu pembunuh Misa dan aku akan menangkapnya, akan kubuat dia mati sesuai hukum! Fufufufu…" kata Light disertai tawa laknatnya _**#author **__**digeplak**_

"Membunuh pembunuh sahabatmu dengan hukum, cerdik sekali" kata Mello bersiul "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, cepetan buat, Matt!"

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku juga akan melakukan dengan cepat, mengingat waktunya hanya sedikit" kata Matt sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

* * *

Satu jam setengah kemudian,

"Selesai!" kata Matt bangga sambil menunjukkan empat kartu I.D dan empat lencana FBI yang dibuat sedemikian mirip dengan yang asli

"Dafuq, kau malah buat seolah kita FBI, mana mungkin ada yang percaya!" kata Light syok

"Benar, lagipula kalau mereka mencari tahu sampai membuka situs FBI gimana?" kata Near

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meng_hack_ data FBI dan memasukkan data kita" kata Matt

"Kalau kita ditangkap gimana?" kata Mello, "_Sorry dorry morry_ deh, _gw_ masih mau hidup bebas, bisa makan cokelat seenaknya, daripada dipenjara, pasti _gw_ ga boleh makan cokelat lagi"

"Mulai lagi Mello, dengan bahasa gaul Indonesianya" kata Near _sweatdrop,_ "Lagipula kalau kita ditangkap, bilang saja kalau kita orang suruhan L"

"Pintar, setidaknya L mau menolong kita saat kita tertangkap" kata Light menyetujui ide Near

"Nah, sudah diputuskan, kita akan menyamar sebagai FBI!" kata Matt "Kalian beruntung memiliki aku di geng kita ini"

"Hahaha" tawa Light dan Mello ga niat

"Hm, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

"Kami berempat dari FBI, ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini" kata Light sambil menunjukkan lencana FBI, begitu pula dengan Mello, Matt, dan Near

"Kalian FBI? Tetapi kalian masih terlalu muda" kata salah satu petugas polisi

"Lagipula aku tidak menyangka kalau Light menjadi FBI, eh? Bahkan dengan nama Kira…" kata salah satu petugas polisi tertawa

Light mendengus, ia tidak menyangka salah satu kenalan ayahnya juga menangani kasus ini

"_Well_, kau tahu kan aku bersekolah di Touo, namun aku juga sekaligus menjadi salah satu anak didik L" kata Light berbohong, "Lagipula kami berempat baru menjadi FBI baru-baru ini, L yang memberikan ini lewat Naomi Misora"

"Jadi kalian adalah anak didik L?"

Mello, Matt, dan Near mengangguk,

"_Well_, pantas kalian masih muda… pasti kalian bisa jadi anak didik L karena kalian sangat jenius" kata petugas polisi "Baiklah, kalian bisa menyelidiki TKP"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kalian semua tinggalkan kami berempat? Karena kami bisa lebih fokus menyelidiki saat kami berempat" kata Near kalem

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan, ayo kita pergi, tugas kita sudah digantikan oleh mereka berempat!"

Dan dalam sekejab apartemen Misa kosong, dan hanya ada Light, Matt, Mello, dan Near

"Wew, mereka kayaknya ga terlalu suka kerja begini deh" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

"_So_, mau mulai menyelidiki darimana?" kata Light sambil memakai sarung tangan khusus, begitu pula dengan Matt, Mello, dan Near

"Kita berpencar, mencari petunjuk dan memotret TKP… kita cari petunjuk dengan teliti dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, terlebih lagi kau, Light" kata Near sambil menatap Light, "Kami membutuhkan kemampuan ingatan fotografismu dalam penyelidikan ini"

"Aku tahu…" kata Light, "Hhh, terkadang memiliki ingatan fotografis sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa menyinggirkan bayang-bayang kematian Misa dari otakku"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Light bergetar

"Halo?"

"_Yagami Light?"_

"L?" kata Light terkejut, ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Tepat pukul satu siang, sesuai waktu yang diberitahukan L

"Pakai mode speaker, Light! Kami juga mau dengar!" kata Mello

Light mematuhi perintah Mello,

"_Kau sedang bersama siapa saja, Light-_kun_?"_ tanya L waspada

"Ketiga sahabatku, mereka ahli dan dapat dipercaya, aku jamin, kalau mereka berkhianat, kau boleh memenjarakanku seumur hidup" kata Light, "Mello, ahli dalam senjata, jenius, dan dapat memaksa seseorang untuk berbicara, Matt, ahli dalam komputer, terutama meng_hack_, sedangkan Near ahli dalam menemukan petunjuk sekecil apapun dan memecahkan _puzzle_ sulit"

"_Hm, berarti Matt-lah yang telah meng_hack_ web FBI ya?!"_

"Ahh… hahaha, ketahuan" kata Matt menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Benar-benar L…" kata Near

"_Sudah sampai mana penyelidikan kalian?"_

"Baru dimulai…" kata Light, "Aku kan harus membuat I.D palsu, walaupun ketahuan juga karena ada rekan kerja ayahku yang bertugas di sini…"

"_Hm, meng_hack_ data FBI dan memalsukan lencana FBI butuh berhari-hari, hebat juga temanmu yang bernama Matt itu"_

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, L, aku tersanjung" kata Matt, setidaknya tidak sia-sia ia mengotak-atik komputer sejak dini

"_Baiklah, kalian silahkan mulai penyelidikan, jika ada sesuatu yang penting, hubungi saya di nomor baris kelima"_

Dan koneksi terputus.

"_Ok, guys, this time for show our speciallity!"_ kata Light

"_Ha'i!"_

* * *

Di kamar Misa,

"Wew, kamar Misa lumayan juga, kasur _queensize_, lemari besar tiga pintu, meja rias yang mewah, _plus_ kosmetik mahal," kata Mello sambil membuka laci meja rias Misa, "Jadi artis memangnya harus berdandan kayak ondel-ondel ya?"

"Hh, Misa selalu menjaga penampilannya di depan fans, Mello" kata Light sambil membuka lemari pakaian Misa, "Ia ingin selalu tampil imut, kau mengerti? Perempuan selalu begitu…"

"Tidak selalu dan tidak semua, Light" kata Mello, "Contohnya Naomi Misora, ia paling cuma pakai bedak dan _lip gloss _agar bibirnya tidak kering"

"Sayang Misora lebih tua dari kita dan sudah punya tunangan" kata Light, "Naomi Misora itu kan cinta pertamaku"

"Ciee, cinta pertama~" kata Mello menyeringai jahil

"Yup, seperti kau dan Matt" kata Light sambil memandang Mello sambil menyeringai

Wajah Mello langsung memerah

"A- apa maksudmu?! Aku ngga suka sama Matt kok!" kata Mello buang muka

"Ah, masa? Padahal aku dan Near pernah mengintip kalian _make love_ di toilet sekolah waktu SMU" kata Light

"KAU MENGINTIP?! _PERVERT!_" kata Mello sambil menimpuk Light dengan majalah wanita yang ia pegang

"Aduh, hati-hati, Mells!" kata Light sambil memungut majalah itu dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Near sambil memasuki kamar Misa dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki kanan diangkat sedada,

"Tidak, kau sendiri?" kata Mello

"Tidak ada yang penting, data yang baru kudapatkan dari polisi benar…" kata Matt sambil memegang beberapa kertas, "Tidak ada satu sidik jari pun, semuanya bersih"

"Si pembunuh pasti benar-benar pintar dan cerdik, eh?" kata Mello puas setelah asik membongkar kosmetik-kosmetik milik Misa, "Membersihkan semua sidik jari di apartemen ini dalam semalam"

"_Jack the Ripper_ abad ini… merepotkan saja" kata Near "Lagipula semua stopkontak di rumah ini telah dirusak dan semua bohlam telah diambil, bodoh…"

"Eh? Data itu tidak ada di berkas yang kudapatkan" kata Matt sambil membolak-balik kertas yang ia pegang sambil bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup

"Jangan mengandalkan data dari polisi bodoh itu, lagipula sudah kubilang, lihat seluruh ruangan dengan teliti, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, kita harus menemukan petunjuk sekecil apapun" kata Near, "Lihat diatas kalian"

Semua mendongak,

Tidak ada bohlam, semua dibuang.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembunuh ini, buat apa dia merusak stopkontak dan mengambil semua bohlam? Memangnya mau dijual tuh bohlam?" kata Mello pusing "Argh, si pembunuh sialan itu benar-benar tidak meninggalkan petunjuk penting satupun!"

"Mana ada kriminal yang meninggalkan petunjuk yang bisa menangkapnya, Mello" kata Light sweatdrop

"Tidak, ia memang meninggalkan petunjuk, lebih tepatnya sengaja meninggalkannya" kata Near

"Eh?"

"Dari data yang kudapatkan dari L, sembilan hari yang lalu si pembunuh mengirimkan teka-teki silang yang tidak masuk akal ke NPA, namun tidak ada yang bisa mengerti teka-teki silang itu dan akhirnya dibuang" kata Matt, "L tidak mengirimkan teka-teki silangnya pada kita, tapi L berhasil memecahkan arti dari teka-teki silang sialan itu, dan semua merujuk pada Amane Misa"

"_Shit_, jadi ini semua pembunuhan yang sudah direncanakan?!" kata Mello berang

"Tapi ada cacat dalam rencana pembunuh" kata Near

"Apa itu?" tanya Light

"Eksistensimu, Light" kata Near

"Eh?"

"Si pembunuh kemungkinan besar telah memata-matai Misa, memeriksa jadwal kerjanya dan memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh Misa," kata Near, "Namun ia tidak menyangka ditengah aksinya kau akan muncul"

"Oh"

"Oh, ya! Lalu kau diapakan oleh si pembunuh itu?!" kata Matt "Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, tetapi aku lupa, hehehehe…"

Wajah Light memerah,

"A- aku hanya dibius kok…" kata Light

"Beneran? Jangan berbohong, Light, kau takkan bisa menipu kami!" kata Near, "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, apakah kau mengatakan apa yang si pembunuh lakukan padamu selain membiusmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahukan L… katanya ia akan menunggu sampai aku siap" kata Light

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan…" kata Mello ngeri

"Jangan-jangan?"

"Saat Light dibius, si pembunuh telah memperkosa Light!" kata Mello memekik, seperti ibu-ibu yang mengetahui anaknya telah diperkosa oleh om-om hidung belang, "_NOOO!_ Aku tidak akan bisa menerima teman sebaik Light harus dinodai oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin! Sial, kalau aku menemukannya, akan kupotong _'itu'_nya dan akan kulubangi kepalanya!"

Mello tertawa nista sambil mengambil pistolnya, seakan-akan ia siap melawan pasukan perang sendirian

"Jangan lebay, Mello" kata Near _sweatdrop_

"Tapi itu kan bisa jadi, benarkan, Light? Light? Oi, Light!" panggil Matt

Light hanya membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi

"Jangan bilang kalau si sialan itu memperkosamu, Light!" kata Near sambil memicingkan matanya,_ hell_, gini-gini Near itu setia kawan tahu!

Eh, atau dia juga suka sama Light?!

"Entahlah… aku kan dibius, jadi tidak tahu…" kata Light gemetar, "Tetapi sebelum itu, aku sempat melihatnya, dan dia… dia…"

"Dia apa?!"

"Me- me- me- me- me…"

"Cepat jelaskan, Light!"

"Men… ciumku" bisik Light

"AAPPPPPAAAAA?!"

Matt, dan Near syok, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesyokan Mello

"SI BRENGSEK ITU TELAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAMU, LIGHT?!" pekik Mello horor

"Begitu… lah…" kata Light ragu

"SIALAN, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBANTAINYA KARENA TELAH MEREBUT KESUCIAN BIBIR TEMANKU YANG PALING SUCI DAN WARAS DI GENG KITA!" kata Mello berang, _"SHIT! Fuck you, the killer! I will find you and kill you! I really will fucking kill you so badly! You son of a bitch!"_

Light, Matt, dan Near hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Mello mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tak patut ditiru.

"Oh, ya… kau ingat penampilan si pembunuh?" tanya Near

"Tidak, tidak terlihat jelas, namun satu-satunya yang bisa kuingat adalah matanya yang berwarna merah darah yang menyala dalam kegelapan… mata merah yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu membunuh dan senyum maniaknya…" kata Light gemetar, "Mengingatnya membuatku ngeri…"

"Tidak ada yang memiliki mata merah darah yang bercahaya dalam gelap, atau memang si pembunuh itu_ vampire_?!" kata Matt ngaco

"Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan, Matt" kata Near memainkan rambutnya

"Tetapi bisa saja kan? Apa kau melihat ia menghisap darah?"

"Tidak, dasar bodoh" kata Light, "Tidak mungkin ada _vampire _di dunia ini"

"Baiklah, terserah… lebih baik kita selesaikan hal ini dan segera pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar memainkan _dating sims_ku,_ well_, dikit lagi aku bisa mendapatkan si tokoh cewek" kata Matt dengan wajah mesumnya

"Cih, dasar _bi_" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

"Walaupun aku _bi_, tetap saja kau mencintaiku, bukan?" kata Matt

Dan detik berikutnya wajah Matt berciuman ria dengan bawah sepatu boots yang dikenakan Mello

"Mereka pasangan yang bodoh" kata Near pada Light dengan suara pelan

"Setuju" kata Light

"Kalian sedang ngomongin apaan, hah?!" kata Mello sambil menoleh ke arah Near dan Light dengan gerakan patah-patah a la robot

"Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Penyelidikan awal kita gagal total!" kata Light sambil berbaring di tempat tidur Misa, "Argh, kalau kita ga bisa menemukan apapun di sini, bisa-bisa aku beneran diseret ke penjara karena si pembunuh kampret kurang ajar itu!"

"Aku tidak setuju kalau temanku difitnah seperti ini! _Fuck!_ Tanganku gatal ingin menghabisi si kampret itu!" geram Mello sambil garuk-garuk tembok(?)

"Matt, berikan berkas itu padaku, biar ku lihat" kata Light mengangkat tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk

"Oke…"

Matt memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada Light

"Hm…"

_**Nama: Amane Misa**_

_**Umur: 19 tahun**_

_**Gender: Perempuan**_

_**Golongan darah: AB**_

_**Pekerjaan: Artis, model**_

_**Tanggal lahir: 25 Desember 1994**_

_**Waktu kematian: 13 Agustus 2013, 00.30/12.30 a.m**_

_**Penyebab kematian: Dicekik dari belakang dengan senar tipis**_

_**Awalnya korban dibius, lalu dicekik dari belakang dengan senar tipis, kemudian pakaiannya dilepas dan si pelaku mulai menikam korban dengan pisau, lalu mengukir lambang '13' ditulang selangka. Luka awal berupa goresan kecil, namun semakin lama luka yang diciptakan makin parah. Saat korban meninggal, si pelaku menikam jantung korban dan memotong perutnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa organ dalam korban, pelaku juga memotong lidah korban. Setelah itu semua, si pelaku memakaikan kembali pakaian milik korban pada tubuh korban.**_

"_Wait_… ada yang aneh, aku lihat Misa hanya ditikam saja, maksudku, setelah Misa mati, si pelaku hanya menikam tubuh Misa saja, tidak memotong lidah atau mengeluarkan isi perut Misa…" kata Light bingung

"Kemungkinan besar saat si pembunuh membiusmu, ia kembali bersenang-senang dengan Misa" kata Near

"_WTH?!_ Jadi dia membuatku pingsan begitu saja… membiarkanku tidur di lantai penuh genangan darah?!" kata Light ngeri, "Ugh, lama-lama aku bisa phobia darah nih…"

"Kalau kau phobia darah, bagaimana kau bisa jadi detektif, Light?" kata Matt,

"Kau benar… sialan, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat agar bisa melawan si sialan itu, kalau aku datang lebih cepat, pasti Misa tidak akan mati…" kata Light, "Aku benar-benar lemah…"

"Hhh, baiklah, ayo kita kembali kerja!" kata Near

"Aku akan ambil minum untuk kita, aku sedikit haus" kata Light bangkit dan segera keluar

"Aku ikut, kebetulan aku belum memeriksa dapur…" kata Near sambil mengikuti Light

Setelah Near dan Light pergi, diam-diam Matt dan Mello mengikuti.

* * *

Di dapur,

"Kalau tidak salah kemarin Misa mengatakan kalau ia baru berbelanja…" kata Light sambil membuka pintu kulkas

"Eh, kok cuma ada selai strawberry" kata Mello mengintip, "Toples selai strawberry kosong pula…"

"Setahuku Misa tidak suka selai strawberry…" kata Light, "Ada apa gerangan dia sampai membeli banyak selai strawberry? Ditambah lagi tidak ada satu bahan makanan pun di dalam kulkas ini selain selai strawberry…"

"Jangan-jangan…! Light, berikan semua toplesnya padaku, Matt, bantu aku memeriksa sidik jari di toples ini!" kata Near memerintah

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… tujuh…" kata Light sambil mengeluarkan toples selai strawberry dengan hati-hati, "Aneh… entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan selai strawberry ini…"

"_Kau tahu, mengapa saya suka selai strawberry? Itu karena warna mereka adalah merah, seperti darah… ya, warna yang cocok padamu, _my_ Light…"_

Mendadak kepala Light sakit, entah kenapa ia merasa ingat pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana

Sementara Light memijit pangkal hidungnya, Near dan Matt segera mengeluarkan alat-alat khusus yang dibuat Near sendiri dan segera sidik jari di toples itu.

"_So,_ bagaimana?" tanya Mello,

"Tidak ada…" kata Near sedikit kecewa, "95% aku yakin kalau toples ini ditinggalkan pelaku… dan, walaupun aku juga yakin kalau polisi sudah memeriksa ini"

"Yeah, aku baru memeriksa tempat sampah, dan banyak bahan makanan yang Misa beli" kata Light sambil melihat tempat sampah besar dekat tempat cuci piring, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa si keparat itu membuang semua bahan makanan dan menaruh toples kosong di kulkas"

"Kau tahu, kupikir selai strawberry ini dimakan pelaku sehabis membunuh Misa…" kata Mello, "Walaupun aku tidak yakin, mana ada orang yang kuat makan bertoples-toples selai strawberry dalam semalam"

"Yeah, seperti kau, mana ada orang yang bisa menghabiskan seratus batang cokelat dalam sehari" kata Matt sarkastis, dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Mello.

"Hey, pulang yuk… habis di sini kita tidak mendapat apa-apa… lebih baik kita memotret semua sudut di apartemen ini, dan memeriksanya di rumah… aku lapar…" kata Mello

"Mello, kau sudah makan lima batang cokelat dan kau masih bilang kau lapar?" kata Near sweatdrop

"Tetap saja aku butuh makanan berat!" kata Mello

"Yeah, seperti kue cokelat" kata Light

"Sudahlah, lupakan, lebih baik kita laporan pada L tentang apa yang kita dapat" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya, ia sedang malas berdebat

"Oke," kata Light sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon L dari nomor yang L berikan,

"_Ya? Apa kau mendapat sesuatu yang bagus?"_

"Err, tidak juga… aku dan yang lainnya berniat untuk memeriksanya di rumah salah satu sahabatku, aku tidak terlalu suka berada di apartemen Misa lama-lama setelah kejadian itu," kata Light, "_Well,_ langsung saja, kami tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti, tetapi kami menemukan beberapa toples strawberry di kulkas Misa, setahuku Misa tidak suka selai strawberry, sepertinya itu milik pelaku, walaupun tetap saja tidak ada sidik jarinya. Lalu kami menemukan bahwa semua stopkontak dirusak dan bohlam lampu menghilang, jangan tanya mengapa, oke? Sepertinya polisi terlalu malas untuk memeriksa apartemen ini dengan rinci…"

"_Oh…"_

"L, bisakah kami tahu tentang teka-teki silang yang dikirimkan ke kantor polisi sembilan hari lalu?" tanya Near_ to the point_

"_Bukankah saya sudah mengirimkan data tentang itu pada Matt?"_

"Maaf, mungkin kata-kata saya yang salah, izinkan saya mengganti pertanyaan…" kata Near, "Apakah kau tahu jawaban dari teka-teki silang itu?"

"_Ya"_

"Dan mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada kami?" tanya Near

"_Buat apa? Apakah itu penting?"_

"_Hell yes_, L! Setiap informasi yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini sangat berguna untuk memecahkan kasus sialan ini dan menangkap si brengsek yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi! Informasi sekecil apapun sangat berguna!" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

"_Hn, jika kalian ingin tahu, kalian bisa melihat sendiri dan memecahkan sendiri teka-teki silang itu, Misora dan Raye sudah menunggu kalian di luar apartemen" _

"Eh?!"

"Owh, _shit_"

Dan koneksi terputus.

* * *

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran L, menyebalkan!" kata Mello menggeram, "Dia benar-benar ingin kuhajar!"

"Mells, kau menghajar L, maka kau akan masuk penjara seumur hidup…" kata Matt sweatdrop, "Lagipula memangnya kau tahu L seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu sih… tapi aku akan mencari tahu rupanya dan akan kuhajar dia!" geram Mello

"Huh, dasar…" kata Near sambil memainkan rambutnya, _'Setidaknya aku pernah bertemu L, sekali… sebelum aku kabur dari _sana_…'_

Near menghela nafas,

"Ada apa?" tanya Light

"Tak apa" kata Near,

"Lagipula kenapa L memanggil Misora dan Penber sih?!" kata Mello kesal

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kami berdua, Mello?"

"Eh?!"

Light, Mello, dan Matt sedikit syok melihat Naomi Misora dan Raye Penber berada di perkarangan apartemen Misa dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam parkir dengan damainya(?)

"E-e-e-e-e-h… Misora-san… se-se-sejak… kapan…?" kata Mello gugup, secara gitu dia dipelototin sama Misora, hell, dulu ia pernah ngebentak Misora dan berakhir kaki kanan patah

Hell, ia tidak mau jadi korban _capoeira_ milik Misora, lagi.

"Hai, Misora-_san_, Penber_-san_" sapa Light ramah

"Hai, Yagami-_kun_…" kata Misora sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, ia gugup

"Ada apa, Misora-_san_? Kau terlihat gugup" kata Light dengan senyum _charming_-nya yang mematikan

Kayaknya bakalan ada yang pingsan nih _**#siapin tisu #pelototin readers #dipelototin balik**_

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa, Yagami_-kun_" kata Misora, "Mungkin saat kita di AFC saja"

"Ah, iya… mau ke AFC? Kuyakin kalian lapar!" kata Raye

Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara perut Mello

"Mello…" kata Matt facepalm

"Memalukan…" kata Near, dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Mello

"Mau kutraktir?" kata Raye

"AYO KITA PERGI!" kata Mello dengan semangat '45, "MUMPUNG DITRAKTIR PENBER-SAN!"

Mello langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang dibelakang dengan manis

"_Glup,_ sepertinya aku harus mengecek uang didompetku setelah ini" kata Raye berkeringat dingin.

* * *

Di AFC, pukul 15.45

"Em, Yagami-_kun_…"

"Ada apa, Misora-_san_?" tanya Light sambil menatap Misora namun tetap fokus pada makanannya

"Aku minta maaf… atas sikapku di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu" kata Misora

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sudah memaafkanmu" kata Light

"Lagian sih, Naomi-_chan_… kebiasaan burukmu dihilangkan, kek, jangan menjahili orang yang lagi terguncang apa" kata Raye mendengus

"Maaf… habis ekspresi Light lucu sih" kata Misora menahan tawa, "Apalagi ekspresinya saat marah, sial, mengingatnya membuat perutku sakit… alis yang bertautan, mata amber yang berkilat merah menyala, wajah memerah karena amarah, suara yang naik beberapa oktaf namun berbahaya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ekspresi Yagami-kun saat itu… oh, Tuhan, seandainya saat itu aku foto, sudah kujadikan _wallpaper_ ponselku… sungguh ekspresi langka dari seorang Light Yagami…"

Misora menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja, tangan kirinya memegangi perut, sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul meja sampai piring-piring diatasnya bergetar. Gila.

Raye, Light, Mello, Matt, dan Near _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, Misora-_san_… ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kami melihat teka-teki silang yang dibuang para polisi brengsek itu?" kata Near datar,

Dasar bocah, dia baru saja menghina salah satu badan penyelidik tau =_="

"Ah, yang itu… Raye, kau masih menyimpannya, kan?" kata Misora berusaha agar tidak tertawa terlalu banyak

_Hell_, saat Light pergi, Misora sudah tertawa kayak orang gila di kamar mandi rumah sakit.

Raye hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil secarik kertas dari balik mantelnya

"Kalian mungkin sudah dengar kalau L sudah memecahkan teka-teki ini…" kata Raye dengan suara pelan, "_Well_, asal kalian ketahui saja, ini benar-benar sulit… beruntung Naomi-_chan_ sudah pernah melihat teka-teki seperti ini, iya kan?"

"Yeah, beruntung saat itu aku sedang _'cuti' _sehingga L bisa mempekerjakanku di salah satu kasus yang ia tangani" kata Misora

"_The Los Angeles BB Murder Case" _kata Near, "Benar kan?"

"Yeah… kau lihat, petunjuk teka-teki ini ditulis dengan _font_ kecil sehingga agak sulit dibaca dan petunjuknya _oh-bloody-hell _sulit sekali…" kata Misora,

"Jawaban teka-teki ini adalah alamat apartemen Amane Misa kan?" kata Mello dan Near bersamaan sambil melirik kertas teka-teki silang ditangan Near

"_Albinerd_, bisakah kau tidak mengikuti perkataanku?" kata Mello jengkel, "Akulah yang memecahkan duluan!"

"_Heck_, yang megang juga aku" kata Near kesal

Mello langsung men_deathglare_ Near, dan tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Ah, kasus di Los Angeles… kalau tidak salah pembunuhnya bernama Beyond Birthday, kan?" kata Matt, "Nama yang aneh"

"Beyond Birthday Lawliet" kata Near, "Itu nama lengkapnya"

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Light

"Jika kalian tidak percaya… dulu aku satu panti asuhan dengannya, sampai akhirnya ia kabur dan membunuh tiga orang secara sadis…" kata Near, "Tetapi pada akhirnya aku juga kabur, walaupun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan nama 'Near' yang melekat padaku"

"Tapi tetap saja… Beyond Birthday Lawliet nama yang cukup… err… aneh" kata Light, "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orangtua pria itu, memberi nama…"

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Ya-ga-mi-Tsu-ki~" kata Mello

"Memang 'Light' ditulis dengan kanji 'Tsuki', tetapi dalam bahasa Inggris tetap dibaca Light, sedangkan di Jepang dibaca 'Raito'! Dan ibuku memberi nama itu karena baginya aku adalah cahayanya!" kata Light sarkastis, "Bukankah kau juga sama, Mells? Eh, salah… maksudku, Mi-ha-el-Ke-ehl. Dimana-mana orangtua pasti menamakan anaknya dengan nama 'Michael' bukan 'Mihael', pertama kali aku tahu nama aslimu saja aku sudah berpikir bahwa mungkin ada _typo_"

"Setidaknya nama 'Mihael' lebih terdengar _manly_ dibanding 'Tsuki', _hell_, saat aku membaca namamu di mading saat SMU saja kupikir kau cewek…" kata Mello, "Setidaknya kau semi-cewek"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu?" kata Light, "Pertama kali melihatmu saja kupikir kau cewek tomboy yang ga takut gemuk karena makan berton-ton cokelat dalam sehari"

"_Hell_, aku takkan pernah gemuk karena makan cokelat" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya, "Kau takkan pernah gemuk karena memakan makanan manis jika kau memakai otakmu"

"Aku harap kau kena diabetes, Mells" guman Light

"Kalian bisa diam, tidak?" kata Matt frustasi sambil men_deathglare _dua temannya. Hell, ia sedang mencoba fokus melawan bos di PSPnya

"Tidak" jawab Light dan Mello bersamaan

"Huh, cuma masalah nama doang…" kata Matt

"Cih, namamu juga aneh, M-a-i-l-J-e-e-v-a-s!" kata Mello "Saat pertama kali tahu namamu, pasti semua orang bakalan mengira namamu diucapkan 'M-a-i-l', bukan 'M-i-l-e'!"

"Jika kau mempermasalahkan namaku, tanya saja pada orangtuaku kenapa memberikan nama seperti itu, M-i-h-a-e-l!" kata Matt gusar

"Sudah, sudah, kita dipelototin seisi restaurant nih!" kata Near,

"Diam kau, N-a-t-e-R-i-v-e-r! Mentang-mentang namamu terdengar 'normal', kita sedang membicarkan hal yang penting nih!" bentak Light, Matt, dan Mello membeo

Near _sweatdrop_.

"Oke, baiklah. Daripada kalian memperdebatkan nama, lebih baik kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita" kata Raye sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya

_Hell_, ia sebenarnya benci bertemu dengan Light, Mello, Matt, dan Near karena bertemu dengan keempat remaja itu membuat kepala Raye selalu sakit. Sudah cukup beberapa bulan lalu pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat tidak mengenakan itu

Bahkan Raye tidak berani menceritakan maupun mengingatnya.

"Jadi, apa menurut kalian pelaku dari semua ini adalah Beyond Birthday?" kata Near

"Entahlah…" kata Misora,

"Tidak mungkin, soalnya didata FBI, nama Beyond Birthday dinyatakan sudah mati" kata Raye, "Walaupun tidak dijelaskan penyebab kematiannya"

"Bisa saja dia meng_hack_ jaringan FBI dan mengganti statusnya" kata Matt

"Mustahil, dia berada di sel yang terisolasi, ngomong sama kriminal lain aja ga pernah, apalagi pegang laptop atau komputer…" kata Raye

"Eh, Beyond dinyatakan meninggal?" kata Misora terkejut, "Ah… aku… baru tahu"

Near menatap Misora, _'Ada yang aneh dengan wanita ini…'_

"Eh, Light, Matt, Mello, Near?"

Light dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"Takada?"

Kiyomi Takada- gadis yang sebaya dengan Light dengan rambut hitam pendek dan iris hitam, dan merupakan sahabat perempuan Light selain Misa, tersenyum pada Light

"Eh, ada Ryuk dan Rem juga"

"Yo!" sapa Ryuk, pemuda berumur duapuluh tiga tahun dengan rambut hitam keatas (kayak model rambut Hatake Kakashi di Naruto atau Ryuga di Beyblade) dan beriris hitam kemerahan dan memakai baju gothic hitam serta anting silver berbentuk hati yang bertengger ditelinganya

"Hn" Rem adalah kakak kembar Ryuk, memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap panjang, beriris senada dengan milik Ryuk, dan memakai blazer putih, kaus biru dengan gambar tengkorak, dan _jeans _ketat berwarna biru terang

Ryuk dan Rem adalah anggota FBI

"Eh, Ryuk… err, lalu disebelahnya… Rem?" kata Mello terkejut, "Rem kakak kelas kita yang culun abis itu?!"

"Ya" kata Light, "Kau tahu, Mells, kupikir dia bersiap menendang bokongmu" bisiknya pada pemuda blonde disebelahnya

"Ahem, Ryuk, Rem, tumben kalian kemari… dan… kalian bersama Takada rupanya" kata Misora tersenyum

"Takada, aku tidak tahu kau punya hubungan dengan Ryuk dan Rem" kata Matt

"Takada itu adikku" kata Rem

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, kalian baru sadar rupanya… kupikir kami bertiga cukup mirip lho…" kata Ryuk

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip" kata Mello, "Dan berhenti tertawa seperti itu, Ryuk! Kau membuatku merinding… dasar…"

Ryuk menyeringai

"Ah, ya… berhubung aku bertemu Light… nih, aku menemukan surat ini dimeja yang biasa kau duduki" kata Takada sambil memberikan amplop hitam, "Seperti biasa, surat dari penggemar lagi… nah, Ryuk-_nii_, Rem_-n__ee_, ayo pergi, kita cari tempat duduk lain saja… di sini penuh"

Ryuk, Rem, dan Takada pun pamit dan pergi mencari bangku kosong untuk makan.

"Ahem, surat penggemar…" kata Misora menyeringai, "Seperti biasa, Rai-_cha__n_ punya banyak penggemar!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Rai-chan'_, Misora-_san!_ Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, ngga sopan memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal dengan sebutan _'chan'_, lagipula aku sudah tidak pantas dengan sebutan _'Rai-chan'_!" kata Light kesal,

"Fufufu, tapi ibumu selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'Rai-chan',_ Rai_-chan_" kata Mello nimbrung

"Mells, jangan ikut-ikutan!" kata Light men_deathglare_ Mello, tapi Mello malah asik ketawa bareng Misora

"Hm, surat dari orang itu, eh? Dia pasti benar-benar menyukaimu, Light" kata Near mencoba mengintip saat Light membuka amplopnya dan melihat kertas berwarna senada dengan amplopnya

"Yeah, tapi dia cowok" kata Light, "Dan aku bukan _gay_, Near"

"Masa?" kata Matt, "Menurutku wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau _gay,_ Light"

Dan detik berikutnya Matt menjerit kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak oleh Light.

_**Saat bulan bersinar terang**_

_**Dengan cahaya yang menembus langit malam**_

_**Petikan harpa dan suara di surga pun terbius**_

_**Malaikat tidur dalam damai**_

_**Dengan selimut merah yang menyelimutinya**_

_**Malam yang sama terulang kembali**_

_**Namun, sayang,**_

_**Sang malaikat yang cantik itu**_

_**Tergiur pada mimpi fana**_

_**Yang membawanya pada jurang mimpi buruk**_

_**Ia lupa bernyanyi untuk Tuhan**_

_**Dan malaikat itu terjebak dalam labirin kegelapan**_

"Puisi, eh? Tumben, biasanya surat tentang betapa dia mengagumimu, men_stalk_mu… well, walaupun terkadang puisi sih… tapi puisinya aneh" komen Mello

"Yeah, biasanya selalu mendeskripsikan tentang Light, seperti: _**'Detik demi detik berlalu, Waktu berjalan tanpa kenal lelah, Mentari menjadi rembulan, Bergantian menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya, Tetapi mereka takkan bisa menandingimu, Cahayamu yang menembus dimensi kegelapan dihatiku, Parasmu bak malaikat yang membuat Afrodit iri, Suaramu yang merdu bagai petikan harpa dan nyanyian dari surga, Senyummu bagai mentari yang menyinari dan memberi kehangatan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya, Matamu bagai langit malam yang menampung ribuan bintang, Kau bagai malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, Banyak yang menginginkanmu, Kau bagai boneka porselen mahal, Yang diinginkan setiap anak perempuan di dunia, Dirimu yang suci membuat banyak tangan pendosa ingin menyentuhmu—'**_" kata Matt

"'—_**Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, Menjadi kotak kaca yang akan membatasimu dari dunia luar, Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Menjagamu, Walaupun itu melukaimu—'" **_kata Mello

"'—_**Aku tak peduli jika tanganku berwarna merah sekalipun'**_" kata Near, "Kau tahu, aku berpikir bahwa pembunuh Misa dan orang yang selalu mengirimkan surat untukmu adalah orang yang sama. 'Amane' dari 'Amane Misa' juga terdengar seperti 'suara dari surga', pada bait 'Petikan harpa dan suara dari surga pun terbius', itu menunjukkan bahwa si pelaku membius Misa agar Misa tidak teriak, lalu 'Saat bulan bersinar terang' menunjukkan waktu pembunuhan pada tengah malam atau dini hari dimana bulan masih nampak, kau tahu, semalam bulan memang bersinar terang dan tidak ada awan saat itu sehingga bintang terlihat terang"

Light memucat

"Hhh, entah kenapa aku jadi ingat anime Mirai Nikki deh… kayaknya kau punya _stalker_ yandere, Light" kata Matt, "Yang tabah ya!"

"_I'm dead"_ kata Light dengan roh yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Tunggu, kalau begitu berarti si pelaku selalu datang ke kampus kan? Kenapa ga ngecek kamera pengawas di kampus aja?" kata Misora

"Hm, ide bagus, si pelaku selalu mengirim surat ke meja Light tigabelas hari sekali, aneh…" kata Mello, "Matt, kau bawa laptop?"

"Selalu, _darling_" kata Matt menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan laptop-entah-dari-mana dan langsung menghidupkan laptop kesayangannya

Jemari Matt pun mulai menari dengan lincahnya di_keyboard _laptop, Matt beruntung bahwa laptop buatannya itu bisa mengakses jaringan internet dengan stabil tanpa modem maupun wifi sehingga ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memusingkan modem atau wifi _**(A/N: enaknya, seandainya saya punya laptop kayak gitu)**_

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan laptop atau cokelat padahal kau tidak bawa tas, memang cokelat bisa muat disaku pakaian, tapi laptop?" kata Misora pada Matt dan Mello, "Terkadang kupikir kalian itu penyihir atau pesulap"

"Itulah hebatnya kami" kata Mello bangga

"Tidak ada, sudah kuperiksa seluruh kamera pengawas di kampus, tapi tak ada yang mendekati meja tempat Light biasa duduk, orang yang pertama kali mendekati meja itu pun paling si Light…" kata Matt, "Jangan-jangan pelakunya itu hantu yang naksir sama Light"

"Jangan ngelantur lagi, Matty!" kata Mello memutar bola matanya bosan

"Tapi bisa saja kan?! Tidak ada tanda manusia yang mendekati meja Light sampai Light datang! Tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan yang memasukkan sesuatu ke kolong(?) meja Light!" kata Matt sedikit panik, "Atau jangan-jangan_ shinigami_…"

"Kau berharap aku mati, Matt?" kata Light gusar

"Tapi kan bisa saja, ada hantu atau _shinigami _yang suka padamu, Light" kata Matt, "Kau manis sih"

Dan detik berikutnya Matt mendapat dua jitakan sayang dari Mello dan Light.

"Hm, Matt, kau tetap awasi keadaan kampus sampai kita ada kemajuan pada kasus ini" perintah Mello, "Dan jangan berani-berani kau tidur saat bertugas saat kita berada di apartemen kita atau tidak ada _'jatah'_ untukmu sampai kasus ini selesai, Matty!"

Matt berkeringat dingin,

Oh, tidak, Matt tidak dapat _'jatah'_ dari Mello itu lebih buruk daripada PSPnya dirusak oleh kekasihnya yang temperamental itu, ia lebih rela membuang koleksi _hentai_nya daripada tidak dapat _'jatah' _dari Mello

Oh, Tuhan, ini mimpi buruk!

"Mells, ja-jangan kejam begitu…" kata Matt pucat, "Aku takkan bisa hidup kalau tanpa _'jatah'_ darimu, Mells, kau ingin aku mati muda ya?!"

"Makanya jangan malas saat bertugas, dudul!" kata Mello gusar

Raye dan Misora hanya_ sweatdrop_ melihat sepasang kekasih 'unik' ini bertengkar karena 'jatah'

"Light…" kata Near sambil menoleh pada Light yang menunduk sambil mencengkram kertas puisi itu dengan erat, tangannya bergetar menahan amarah

Near hanya bisa menatap iba pada sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu saat SMU, sayang perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan _**#poor Near**_

Near hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Light, Matt, dan Mello karena perasaannya

"Light…" tangan Near menyentuh puncak kepala Light, dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Light, aku tahu kau marah dan kesal karena salah satu _stalker_mu telah membunuh Misa, aku tahu kau ingin sekali membalaskan dendammu pada orang itu… aku, akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku untuk menangkap orang itu, aku tahu ia menyukaimu, menstalk orang bukan suatu kejahatan besar, tetapi membunuh orang merupakan perbuatan dosa… keadilan harus ditegakkan"

"_Thanks_, Near… setidaknya aku masih memiliki kau, Matt, Mello, serta dua teman(?) kita, Penber-_san_ dan Misora-_san_" kata Light tersenyum, "Setidaknya aku masih memiliki orang yang kusayangi…"

* * *

**17 Agustus 2013, pukul 22.37**

"Ah, jadi namamu Rue Ryuzaki ya? Ada perlu apa sampai repot datang ke apartemenku, Ryuzaki-_san_?" tanya Takada tersenyum sambil mempersilahkanku masuk ke apartemennya

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya sambil melepas sepatuku dan memasuki apartemennya

Dasar bodoh, mudah kutipu

"Ryuzaki-_san_, silahkan duduk, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman, ingin teh atau kopi?" tanya Takada ramah

"Teh" jawabku sambil duduk di sofa, menaikkan kedua kakiku sehingga lututku menyentuh dadaku, lalu aku merogoh saku celana _jeans_ku dan mengambil setoples selai strawberry untuk kumakan

"Ah, ya… mohon tunggu sebentar…" kata Takada, ia pun segera menuju ke dapur.

Selama Takada sibuk di dapur, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu di apartemen Takada

Bodoh, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ini akan sangat mudah… Takada sangat bodoh untuk memilih tinggal terpisah dengan kedua kakaknya

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Takada sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh dan setoples kue

"Tak apa," ucapku tersenyum, "Saya hanya sebentar di sini, lagipula saya hanya ingin melihat beberapa dokumen yang kau ajukan pada Sakura TV, jika kau ingin tahu pendapat saya, kau cocok menjadi penyiar berita, Takada-_san"_

Takada hanya tersipu malu,

"Terima kasih" katanya, "Um, aku permisi lagi, aku mau mengambil beberapa berkas untuk kau baca. Jadi, maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lagi"

Takada membungkuk hormat lalu segera menuju kamarnya.

Aku menyeringai, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanaku dan memasukkannya ke minuman milik Takada, lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok teh,

"Maaf lagi ya… ini berkas yang kau minta" kata Takada sambil memberikan amplop berwarna cokelat kepadaku

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya

"Anda lumayan pintar di usia anda, Takada_-san_" kataku sambil membaca profil milik Takada dan prestasinya

"Terima kasih, tetapi tetap saja saya masih kalah dengan empat orang jenius di kampus saya" kata Takada malu-malu

"Hm, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa keempat jenius itu?" kataku sambil menggigit ibujariku

"Peringkat pertama bernama Light Yagami, dia adalah idola dan _icon _kampus kami, nilainya sangat sempurna. Peringkat kedua adalah Near, dia sangat pendiam dan terkadang menjengkelkan. Peringkat ketiga adalah Mello, pemuda itu sangat temperamental dan selalu terlibat perkelahian. Sedangkan peringkat empat adalah Matt, dia maniak _game _dan rokok. Keempat jenius itu sangat bersahabat baik, walaupun sering bertengkar…" kata Takada, "Lagipula aku dan Light, err, kami pernah pacaran, walaupun malah lebih terlihat sebagai sahabat karena yang kami lakukan tidak lebih dari pelukan dan pegangan tangan saja"

"Hmm, menarik…" kataku

Takada hanya tersenyum sambil meminum tehnya

Aku hanya bisa menyeringai saat mengetahui Takada sudah menghabiskan tehnya dan mulai mengantuk—

—dan terbaring pulas disofa karena aku memasukkan obat bius ke minumannya

"Hm, satu lagi orang yang akan mengisi waktu luang saya… seharusnya kau dan Misa-_san _beruntung karena saya telah membius kalian sehingga kalian tidak merasakan sakit, kalian hanya perlu tidur dan terlena pada mimpi kalian…" kataku sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Takada, "Jadi, selamat bermimpi indah dan jangan pernah bangun lagi"

* * *

"Satu sentuhan lagi," kataku sambil menaburkan kelopak mawar di tempat tidur _queensize_ milik Takada

Aku menjilat bibirku, "_Perfect, my_ Light pasti akan menyukainya~"

Aku mengamati Takada yang sedang tertidur abadi dengan diselimuti ribuan kelopak mawar yang indah tanpa busana

Aku menyeringai, pakaian tidak pantas bagi orang yang seenaknya menyentuh Light-ku

Aku melipat pisau lipatku yang berlumuran darah dan memasukkannya ke saku jeansku

Aku puas dengan hasil karyaku yang indah.

Kiyomi Takada, mantan pacar Light yang seenaknya menyentuh Light-ku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran dosa

Takkan kubiarkan para pendosa itu menyentuh malaikatku yang paling berharga.

Hm, lagipula kupikir ini cukup

Aku telah memukulinya dengan pemukul baseball hingga tewas

Mengiris wajah cantiknya serta bibirnya

Memotong seluruh jari tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam vag***nya

Mengeluarkan jantungnya dan menggenggamnya sampai hancur ditelapak tanganku

Menusuk tenggorokannya

Memotong lidahnya

Mengukir angka '13' di tulang selangkanya

Oops, jangan lupa salah satu bola matanya yang sekarang berada ditanganku dan kuhancurkan dengan ibujari dan jari telunjukku.

Fufufufu, ternyata membunuh orang sangat menyenangkan

Aku benar-benar sangat menikmatinya

Aku segera merogoh saku _jeans_ku dan mengambil amplop berwarna hitam, lalu kuletakkan amplop itu dilaci disamping tempat tidur

"Hm, saya harap Light-_kun_ dan kawan-kawannya bisa memecahkan kasus ini, _well_, walaupun mereka takkan bisa menangkap saya" kataku sambil menjilati darah Takada yang ada dijariku, "Lagipula, saya harus membiarkan Light-_kun_ bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum saya mengirimkan ketiga sahabatnya itu ke dalam tidur abadi…"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

******A/N:**

**Yosh, chapter pertama sudah keluar, akhirnya…**

**Btw, kok waktu dicek lagi malah gaje banget sih… halah, dasar otak dudul =A="**

**Hhh, puisinya… hadeh, hadeh… nulis puisi yang kayak gitu sambil dengerin 'House of Wolves', dudul =A="**

**Well, saya mau memberitahu bahwa yang di prolog ada yang salah, tentang toples selai strawberry yang dimasukkan si pelaku, saya baru nyadar kalau itu bisa dijadikan pengganti boneka Wara Ningyo (harap baca novel TLABBMC kalau ga tau atau cari di g**gle)**

**Oke, waktunya jawab review**

**-) Untuk **_**Ruki Scarffy**_**: **

**Makasih karena udah suka fict ini, I'm so happy **

**Hm, Light emang jadi uke, karena saya suka kalau dia jadi uke XDD (sorry, Light…)**

**Gore-nya naikin, mungkin saat pembunuhan kedepan :v #buagh****  
Dan lime-nya mungkin di beberapa chapter kedepan setelah Mikami dan Beyond muncul atau barengan sama Epilog sebagai chapter extra #digebukin**

**Oke, btw, thanks for the review, Ruki-san~**

**-) Untuk **_**Edogawa Riza**_**:**

**Thanks for the review, Riza-san~**

**Well, jika kau mau tau siapa pembunuhnya, tunggu sampai tamat ya! XDD #ditinju**

**-) Untuk **_**Futaku4ever**_**:**

**Thanks for the review, Futa-san~**

**Nyahahaha, Light kan emang super duper ultra hiper uke, akhirnya ada juga yang menyadari ke-kawaii-annya Light selain saya XDD #kabur sebelum kena tinju Light**

**Hm, lemon ya, saya niatnya sih pengen buat lemon/lime… Cuma bingung enakan digabung sama chapter-chapter kedepan atau barengan sama Epilog sebagai Chapter Extra, well, kita liat aja nanti XDD #ditimpuk pake Death Note**

**-) Untuk **_**U'vi 8eighty One**_**:**

**Thanks for the review, U'vi-san~**

**Dan makasih juga untuk suka dengan fict ini **

**Aduh, dikau jadi fujo karena fict saya, gawat… lagipula kan saya udah bilang difict saya sebelum ke cerita… 'Segala resiko ditanggung pembaca', berarti anda jadi fujo bukan salah saya XDD #kabur #buagh**

**Ya, di fict ini Light jadi uke, soalnya saya ini penggemar Uke!Light :v  
Pair-nya LxLightxBB, err, tapi main-nya sih LxLight, dan di sini A bakalan muncul dan B bakalan berpasangan dengan A… tapi munculnya di Epilog, dibagian flashback XDD #ketawa nista #digeplak  
Lagipula, kau bilang L dan BB cocok jadi uke… oke, kalau L jadi uke sih udah biasa, soalnya aku pernah baca LightL sama BBL… tapi B jadi uke? Are you kidding me? B jadi uke sama aja kiamat, you know… psikopat yang suka ngejar-ngejar L kau bilang cocok jadi uke… oh tidak… CEPAT BUANG SEMUA SENJATA TAJAM DAN SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN SEBELUM B MUNCUL! #kabur sebelum dimutilasi  
Lagipula… saya ga suka Light jadi seme, jujur, dia cocoknya jadi uke… Light cuma beruntung nemuin Death Note dan jadi Kira sehingga semua ke-kawaii-annya menghilang ditelan Kira(?)**

**Well, saya akan berusaha menulis fict ini sampai tamat (ga kayak fict laen yang terlantar XDD #buagh), walaupun saya ga jamin update-nya… (._.)**

**Dan sebagai tambahan, err, mungkin bisa dibilang fict ini lanjutannya TLABBMC, cuma waktunya beda… liat aja umur Light, tahun 2013 baru 18 tahun XDD #buagh**

**Um, dan untuk pemunculan B dan Mikami… mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi, sekitar 4-6 chapter lagi #digeplak**

**Well, berminat review?**


	3. Unpredictable

**DEATH NOTE:**

**"THE 13 FILE"**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING:**

**AU (ngga ada Death Note maupun shinigami)**

**Gaje (mengingat kalau saya mau buat fict serius pasti yang kepikiran malah humor, lol :v)**

**Out of Character/OOC (hey, ini fict kan? Kalau ga OOC, ga seru dong #plak)**

**Mungkin typos (saya terlalu malas mengecek ulang, jadi saya cuma ngetik, dan meriksa sekali doang =w=")**

**Bloody scene/gore (inget, crime! Baca summary-nya)**

**[Tambahan] Character-death (jadi jangan baca kalau ga mau karakter kesukannya mati)**

**[Tambahan] Children Abuse **

**Yaoi (saya fujo, jadi wajah kalau yaoi :v #puasa woy!)**

**Bahasa dewasa dan tidak disensor (saya malas menyensor, well, biar greget :v)**

**Judul dan cerita mungkin ga nyambung (saya ga bakat bikin judul yang nyambung dan menarik =w=")**

**Pair (supaya pembaca berpikir ulang kembali untuk membaca fict ini):**

**L x Light (pair yang paling kusuka)**

**BB x Light (pair kedua yang kusuka)**

**BB x A (di Epilog)**

**Matt x Mello (pair sampingan, sorry Mells)**

**Mikami x Light (errr… ._.)**

**Near x Light (bertepuk sebelah tangan, poor Near again #plak)**

**L x A (di Epilog)**

**Raye Penber x Naomi Misora (pair straight yang paling banyak muncul dibanding pair straight lain) **

**[Tambahan] B x Near (wew ._.)**

**Segala resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**File 02: Unpredictable **

**16 Agustus 2013, unknown place, 23.47**

"L"

Pria yang sudah berumur dengan berpakaian a la _butler_ itu menatap anak asuhnya, L, yang sedang fokus pada kasus-kasusnya, menatap layar komputer sambil memakan makanan manis

"Ada apa, Watari?" jawab pemuda berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu sambil tetap fokus menatap layar komputer, sesekali kedua jari telunjuknya menari diatas _keyboard_

"Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari tempat _itu_?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Beyond B. Lawliet menghilang? Kabur dari penjara…"

"Ya" lagi-lagi jawaban singkat

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang telah membantu Beyond keluar?" tanya Watari serius

"Ya," kata L sambil memakan kue strawberrynya, "Naomi Misora kan? FBI yang pernah bekerja pada saya dalam kasus yang melibatkan Beyond… saya tidak mengerti mengapa Naomi Misora membantu Beyond keluar dari penjara…"

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan, L?" tanya Watari

"Tidak ada, saya akan membiarkan Beyond lepas untuk sementara, membiarkannya menikmati kebebasan, menikmati sinar mentari dan menghirup udara segar," kata L, "Sampai _waktu_nya tiba…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengubah status Beyond menjadi '_telah_ _meninggal'_, L?"

L menoleh pada Watari sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya

Sebuah senyum yang cukup menakutkan

"Watari, ambilkan lima loyang _cheesecake_ strawberry, tiga toples cookies cokelat, dan secangkir teh dengan duapuluh kubus gula!"

Pengalihan pembicaraan

Watari menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, L-_sama_"

* * *

"_Light, apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sudah ibu katakan untuk mendapat nilai sempurna!" bentah Sachiko sambil membanting kertas ulangan Matematika milik Light yang mendapat nilai 92_

"_Ta-tapi bu, nilai Light paling tinggi di kelas, mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian itu mustahil… bu" kata Light yang berusia delapan tahun dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan mencengkram celananya erat-erat_

"_Tetapi tetap saja!" bentak Sachiko sambil menampar Light, "Kau harus mendapat nilai sempurna, karena kau seorang keturunan Yagami pertama! Jadi ini balasanmu setelah aku melahirkan dan merawatmu selama delapan tahun, eh? Lebih baik kau tidak usah dilahirkan!"_

* * *

"Oniichan_… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sayu kecil sambil mendekap pada Light,_

"_Aku tak apa-apa, Sayu" kata Light tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya, _

"_Ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi…" isak Sayu, "Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar? Apa karena Sayu? Apa karena Sayu mereka bertengkar dan _oniichan_ selalu dipukuli ibu?" _

"_Tidak, Sayu… ini bukan salahmu…" kata Light, "Ini salah _oniichan_…"_

"Oniichan_…"_

_Kini Sayu dan Light berada di kamar Sayu, ya, sekali lagi malam ini orangtua Light bertengkar, entah apa penyebabnya_

_Dan setiap malam Light selalu menemani Sayu di kamar Sayu, memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya yang masih belum tahu apa-apa itu._

* * *

"_A-ayah… ngghh… ahhh… henti… khaan… aahh…"_

"_Diamlah, Light!" bentak Soichiro sambil menampar Light, membuat Light membuang muka dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri_

_Ia tidak bisa melihat keadaannya yang memalukan seperti ini._

_Tangan terantai dan berada di atas kepala_

_Seluruh kancing piyamanya terbuka dan kedua nipplenya menegang _

_Bawahan piyama dan celana dalam tergeletak begitu saja di sudut kamar Light_

_Kedua kakinya berada dipundak ayahnya dan ayahnya…_

… _tengah 'membelah dua' dirinya dengan kasar._

_Oh, Light tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa ia diperkosa oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. _

_Ironis._

_SLAMP SLAMP SLAMP_

"_Nggh… tidaak… ayah…"_

_Samar-samar pandangan Light mulai mengabur, ia tidak bisa menahan airmata lebih dari ini_

"_Kumohon… a- ayah… ahhh… hen.. nggh… ti… khaann… ahh…"_

_Berulang kali Light memohon pada ayahnya untuk berhenti, setiap malam, setiap ia diperlakukan seperti ini pada ayahnya sendiri _

"_Shhh, diamlah, Light! Awas kalau sampai ibumu tahu!" ancam Soichiro_

_Light hanya pasrah, ia berusaha diam walaupun tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini._

_Tuhan, apa salahnya hingga diperlakukan seperti ini?_

_SLAMP SLAMP SLAMP SLAMP—_

"_NggghhAHHH!"_

_Bingo. _

_Soichiro hanya menyeringai karena telah menemukan 'sweetspot' milik Light_

"_Bagaimana? Nikmat kan?" kata Soichiro sambil menyerang sweetspot milik Light dengan brutal, _

"_Nggh.. ahh… hhhh… ahhh…"_

"_Ingat, Light, kau adalah milikku, tak ada yang bisa memilikimu, tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku!"_

"_Tidak… tidak…"_

* * *

"TIDAAAAK!"

Light Yagami langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera duduk,

"Ngghhh… hhh… mimpi apa itu?" tanyanya bingung,

Mengapa ia bermimpi ayahnya sering memukuli dan memperkosanya? Ibunya memarahi dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya berharap bahwa Light tidak pernah dilahirkan, tentang adiknya yang menangis dengan Light yang memeluknya,

Aneh, setahunya keluarganya baik-baik saja, _perfect_ malahan.

Ayahnya yang merupakan kepala NPA dan cinta keluarga

Ibunya yang baik, selalu tersenyum saat Light pulang, pengertian serta penuh kasih sayang

Adiknya yang manis, periang, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Hey, namanya juga adik, kan?

Light Yagami yang merupakan murid terpintar se-Jepang dengan nilai sempurna, memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, tampan, pandai bergaul, anak laki-laki idaman bagi setiap keluarga dan laki-laki idaman bagi kaum hawa

Ia memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, tentu saja. Keluarga yang diidamkan setiap anak.

Tetapi mengapa…?

Apakah ia bermimpi seperti itu karena sudah lama ia tidak ke makam keluarganya sehingga roh keluarganya menghantui pikirannya?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Tetapi bisa saja, kan?

Light menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, entah kenapa kepalanya jadi sangat pusing

Light melirik jam dinding kamarnya, pukul 07.36. _Hell_, dia bangun kesiangan, biasanya dia bangun pukul 05.00.

Hhh, biarlah…

"_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai, risei o wasureta machi, kuroku yuganda imai demo, yume risou ni kaeru…"_

Light sedikit terkejut mendengar ponselnya berdering dan melantunkan lagu 'The World' yang dinyanyikan band 'Nightmare', dengan malas ia pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya

Di layar ponsel terlihat nama 'Near',

'_Mau apa albinerd itu menelponku?'_

"Ya, halo?" katanya sambil menekan tombol 'jawab' dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya

"Light, datang ke apartemen Kiyomi Takada. Sekarang!"

"Ta—"

Beep beep beep

"Sialan!" kutuk Light sambil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, lalu segera ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**17 Agustus 2013, pukul 08.07, di apartemen Kiyomi Takada**

"Near, ada apa kau seenak jidat menelponku dan menyuruhku ke- GYAAA!"

Sekali lagi Light berteriak saat memasuki kamar Takada. Saking terkejutnya ia sampai membiarkan bokongnya bercumbu dengan lantai dengan hebatnya.

Darah,

Darah ada dimana-mana,

_Shit_, Light paling benci jika ia dikagetkan oleh darah seperti ini.

Light mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur queensize milik Takada

Di sana Takada sedang terbaring kaku tak bernyawa dengan diselimuti darah dan kelopak mawar

"N-N-Near… Ma-Matt… Mells… j-jangan-jangan…" kata Light terbata-bata sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, berusaha tidak mencium bau anyir yang berada di kamar itu

"Hhh, kau berteriak seperti perempuan, Light" kata Mello sedikit mengejek sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Cepat bangun"

Light mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Mello dengan tangan kirinya dan berusaha bangun

"_Thanks_, Mells" kata Light tersenyum lemah pada teman blondienya itu, "A-apakah Takada…?"

"Ya, dia dibunuh oleh orang yang sama, Light" kata Near sambil memainkan robot transformernya

"Tapi… kenapa?" Light menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan bingung, "Maksudku, kalian berada di sini… apakah… kalian?"

"Ya, kami sudah memprediksi ini…" kata Matt, "Maaf tidak mengajak dan memberitahumu lebih awal, Light…"

"Ta- tapi… ke-kenapa… harus… Takada…?" lirih Light,

Mello menepuk pundak Light, "Dari hasil pemikiranku, Matty, dan albinerd, kemungkinan besar pembunuh itu berhubungan erat denganmu, Light"

"Apa… maksud—"

"Pembunuh itu mengincar orang yang dekat denganmu, Light" kata Near,

"Ta- tapi aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Beyond B. Lawliet!" kata Light

"Aku kenal Beyond di panti asuhan, Light…" kata Near, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Light, "Dia itu psikopat yang membunuh korbannya secara acak, kemungkinan ia pernah bertemu denganmu namun kau tidak ingat, atau kalian pernah berpapasan di jalan"

"Atau bisa saja saat kau sedang berada di tengah kota, lalu tidak sengaja Beyond melihatmu lalu tertarik padamu, kau manis sih" kata Matt, dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Light dan Mello, "Err, bisa saja kan?!"

"Matt benar," kata Near, "Dan karena itu mungkin Beyond men_stalk_mu"

"Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu punya fans yang mengerikan sih…" kata Light hampir pingsan

"Salah sendiri kau manis, Light" kata Mello cekikikan

"Tampan itu dosa" kata Light rada narsis.

"Sudah, sudah, jadi ngelantur nih" kata Near _sweatdrop_

"Lalu, kalian sudah melakukan penyelidikan?" kata Light, "Jadi ngerepotin nih… rasanya aku tidak berguna…"

"Kami sudah memeriksa dan memfoto setiap sudut apartemen" kata Matt, "Masalahnya kami belum mengautopsi mayatnya secara keseluruhan, biar itu polisi yang menangani… kami hanya memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh dan membuat kesimpulan seperti penyebab kematiannya"

"Plus, ada surat juga dari _stalker_ sialan itu" kata Mello menyeringai sambil memberikan amplop berwarna hitam

Light membuka amplop itu dan melihat kertas berwarna hitam itu

_**Sudah dua bidadari jatuh**_

_**Dengan sayap penuh luka **_

_**Dua bidadari yang jatuh dari surga dan tidak bisa kembali**_

_**Kini tengah tertidur dalam kedamaian abadi**_

_**Tersesat dalam belenggu kegelapan**_

_**Bidadari pertama tertidur pulas dengan lilitan rantai mawar dilehernya**_

_**Dan bidadari kedua tertidur pulas dalam kebun mawar yang indah**_

_**Dua bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya itu**_

_**Kupersembahkan hanya untukmu**_

_**Wahai malaikat cahayaku**_

"Gila… ini benar-benar gila!" kata Light frustasi sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Mello,

"Angka '13'… mungkin awalnya kau pikir menunjukkan huruf M, tetapi jika dilihat baik-baik seperti huruf 'B'… _B for Beyond_" kata Near,

"Setidaknya bukan M" kata Matt sambil melirik Mello

"Oke, jadi intinya sekarang B mengincar orang-orang terdekatku, untuk apa?" kata Light lemah

"Hm, mungkin pertama-tama B membunuh orang-orang terdekatmu, membuatmu terguncang, menculikmu, memperkosamu, membuat mentalmu benar-benar hancur, lalu membantaimu" kata Matt, dan dihadiahi timpukan dari robot milik Near, "Hey!" Matt langsung men_deathglare_ Near yang direspon dengan _deathglare_ juga

"Jangan pedulikan ucapan Matt, dia lagi ngelantur" kata Near berusaha menenangkan, walaupun bicaranya dengan nada datar yang sama sekali tidak membantu

"Kalau B mengincar orang terdekatku… kalian dalam bahaya juga dong" kata Light sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya,

"Ha! Tenang saja, Rai-_chan_! Sebelum ia membunuh lebih banyak korban lagi, kita akan tangkap dia dan memenjarakannya!" kata Mello sambil merangkul pundak Light, lalu menggigit cokelatnya

"Itu benar sekali, Mells" kata Matt tersenyum

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami, Light…" kata Near, "Kaulah yang seharusnya harus dikhawatirkan… B mengincarmu…"

"Teman-teman…" kata Light menunduk

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen Misora-_san_? Dia kan yang pernah ketemu B langsung…" kata Mello, "Lalu setelah ini kita diskusikan beberapa petunjuk yang kita temukan di apartemen Matt,"

"_Wait_… kamarku masih berantakan, Mells, apartemenmu saja, biasanya kan kita ngumpul di apartemenmu" kata Matt

"Apartemenku masih kotor gara-gara kau sering tinggal di apartemenku sehingga banyak sampah _junk food_ dimana-mana, Matt!" geram Mello sambil men_deathglare_ Matt

"Kayak _lu_ ga nyampah aja…" kata Matt men_deathglare_ balik Mello

Akhirnya Mello dan Matt perang _deathglare_

"Sudah, sudah, di apartemenku saja…" kata Light sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Oke, sudah diputuskan!" kata Matt, "Ayo pergi…"

* * *

**17 Agustus 2013, pukul 10. 15, di apartemen Naomi Misora dan Raye Penber**

"Jadi, kalian memerlukan bantuanku memecahkan kasus ini, heh?" kata Misora menyeringai sambil mengusap dagunya, "Menarik…"

"Kami mohon bantuannya, Misora-_san_!" kata Light dan Mello,

"Fufufufu, akhirnya aku ada kerjaan selama berada di Jepang…" kata Misora dengan tawa yang menakutkan

Raye _facepalm_, "Padahal sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menjadi FBI karena kita akan menikah"

"Tapi, Raye, aku kan bosan kalau tidak melakukan apapun…" kata Misora cemberut, "Aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang…"

"Yeah, seperti kasus tentang pembunuh terkenal yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk membunuh banyak kriminal dengan serangan jantung" kata Raye.

Tunggu, kok fict ini ngaco banget sih,

Maklum, authornya juga ngaco _**#buagh**_

"Jadi, kalian sudah yakin kalau pembunuhnya adalah Beyond B. Lawliet?" kata Misora serius

Light, Mello, Matt mengangguk, sedangkan Near masih asik menikahkan boneka barbienya dengan robot transformer

Misora menghela nafas, "Memang sih pembunuhan ini mirip dengan yang Beyond B. Lawliet lakukan, tetapi tetap saja ada yang… sudahlah, jadi, kalian ingin tahu seperti apa rupa B agar kalian bisa menangkapnya?"

Light, Matt, dan Mello mengangguk

"Baiklah… Raye, kertas dan pensil, _please_?!" pinta Misora

Raye menghela nafas, "Naomi, aku ingin kau menjauh dari kasus berbahaya ini, aku ingin kau tetap aman… tetapi kau sangat keras kepala, terserah kau sajalah…"

Raye mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil, lalu diberikannya pada Misora

"Hm, kau tahu kan aku bukan tipe wanita rumahan… mana mungkin aku bisa berdiam diri sementara kesenangan terjadi di depan mataku?"

Misora mengambil kertas dan pensil itu, lalu mulai menggambar rupa B.

"Nah, selesai! Ini adalah rupa B saat terakhir kali ku menjenguknya di penjara" kata Misora sambil menaruh kertas itu di atas meja

Light, Matt, Mello, dan Near hanya _cengo_ melihat gambar Misora

"Misora-_san_… kau tidak bisa gambar ya?"

Misora hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil nyengir saat dipelototi oleh Light dan yang lainnya itu

"Hhhh, percuma dong…" kata Mello menghela nafas,

"Lagipula kalian yakin kalau pelakunya adalah B?" tanya Raye, "Beyond B. Lawliet telah dinyatakan meninggal karena serangan jantung… tidak mungkin ia bisa membunuh padahal ia sudah mati, memangnya dia _zombie_?"

"Mungkin saja, kan banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal terjadi di dunia kita" kata Matt

"Dan mungkin juga ada seseorang yang tahu tentang kasus LABB lalu mengikuti cara pembunuhannya" kata Misora,

"Hm, aku sebenarnya tengah mempertimbangkan faktor itu…" kata Near sambil menggulung rambutnya dengan tangannya, "Mungkin sebaiknya kami semua pergi dari sini dan menyelidiki lagi di apartemen Light"

"Bagus, setidaknya bukan apartemenku yang jadi korban" kata Mello bersyukur

"Near, kau yakin mau pergi?" tanya Light

"Aku yakin, Light…" kata Near, "Lagipula ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku…"

* * *

Setelah Light, Mello, Matt, dan Near pergi.

"Naomi-_chan_, mau teh atau kopi?" tanya Raye sambil beranjak dari sofa dan segera ke dapur

"Kopi, pakai susu" jawab Misora

"Kau tahu, Naomi-_chan_, aku… sedikit curiga, apakah kau menyukai Beyond B. Lawliet itu" kata Raye dari dapur, "Sikapmu sehabis kasus itu, dan saat kasus ini… aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu"

"Aku tidak menyukai B, kok… aku sudah menganggap B sebagai adikku sendiri…" kata Misora, "Kan aku pernah cerita padamu, kalau B memiliki masa kecil yang kurang bahagia… ibu yang suka keluar tengah malam dan pulang pagi, ayah pemabuk, aku hanya sedikit simpati… apalagi, yah, kau tahu kan, mentalnya sedikit…"

Misora menghela nafas lalu menunduk,

"Aku hanya berharap kalau seandainya B bukanlah pembunuh, tinggal di panti asuhan, dan saat kita menikah, aku ingin mengadopsi B" kata Misora saat Raye kembali dari dapur dan memberikannya secangkir kopi susu hangat lalu duduk di samping Misora

"Mengadopsi B, Misora, kau tahu kan B sudah seperti mesin pembunuh, apalagi kalau udah melihat darah" kata Raye, "Disamping itu, saat aku tahu ternyata Rue Ryuzaki, partnermu itu adalah Beyond B. Lawliet, itu membuatku takut setengah mati! Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku kalau sampai kau dibunuh oleh panda merah jejadian itu!"

Raye merinding sendiri

"Tapi kan B itu _cute_, errr, sedikit sih, walaupun lebih _cute_ Light, mata cokelat yang indah, rambut karamel yang lembut, tubuh yang tinggi, kulit yang sehat dan lembut, suara yang merdu, paras yang rupawan, bibir yang seperti buah cherry, mengingatkanku pada pudding karamel dengan cherry diatasnya yang sangat lezat, ahhh, aku jadi ingin pudding" kata Misora dengan tampang _innocent_

Raye _sweatdrop_,

"Kalau Light Yagami ibarat beruang madu, maka Beyond B. Lawliet adalah panda merah, mata merah darah seperti batu ruby yang besar, rambut hitam emo yang mencuat kemana-mana, kulit pucat seperti porselen, tubuhnya yang bungkuk, tatapan matanya yang tajam, ah, jangan lupa lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti panda… ah, panda merah yang indah…" kata Misora sambil senyum gaje, sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana

Raye _double_ _sweatdrop_

"Naomi-_chan_, aku tahu kau pecinta hal-hal yang _cute_ seperti beruang dan panda, makanan manis seperti puding," kata Raye sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Tapi kau tidak bisa mengadopsi anak seenaknya karena mereka mirip beruang madu, pudding karamel, atau panda… lagipula tidak ada panda merah, Naomi-_chan_"

Misora nyengir, Raye _facepalm_

Tuhan, kenapa ia ingin menikahi gadis yang tampak anggun dan kuat namun memiliki pikiran gaje seperti Naomi Misora? Seperti kata pepatah, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya.

* * *

**17 Agustus 2013, 11. 46, apartemen Light Yagami **

"Hm, jadi..." kata Light sambil memandang ketiga temannya, "Bagaimana?"

"Penyebab kematian Takada adalah dipukul sampai mati dengan benda tumpul," kata Near yang asik dengan milk _puzzle_nya yang memiliki lima ribu kepingan itu, "Namun sebelum itu Takada dibius sebelum dibunuh"

"Hal ini sama dengan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Beyond Birthday di Los Angeles," kata Matt sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas ditangannya, hasil meng_hack_ tiga hari yang lalu. "Korban pertama B di Los Angeles, Believe Bridesmaid, pria berusia empatpuluh empat tahun, mati karena dicekik dengan senar tipis dari belakang. Korban kedua adalah Quarter Queen, gadis berusia tigabelas tahun, mati karena dipukuli dengan benda tumpul, panjang, dan keras. Korban ketiga adalah Backyard Bottomslash, wanita berusia duapuluh enam, mati karena pendarahan dalam, ia kehilangan banyak darah. Daaan, semuanya dibius sebelum dibunuh"

"Amane Misa dibunuh dengan dicekik dari belakang, seperti Believe Bridesmaid, Kiyomi Takada dibunuh dengan dipukuli benda tumpul, seperti Quarter Queen..." kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya, "Itu berarti korban ketiga kemungkinan besar akan dibuat mati karena pendarahan dalam juga."

"Yeah, aku juga berpikir begitu, walaupun tidak terlalu yakin" kata Near, "Lagipula di Los Angeles, setiap korban dilambangkan dengan boneka Wara Ningyo, di setiap TKP dan pembunuhan, Wara Ningyo berkurang satu. Sedangkan di sini, sepertinya toples selai strawberry ini sebagai pengganti Wara Ningyo. Namun, jika Wara Ningyo awalnya empat, sedangkan toples ini awalnya ada tujuh, berarti... akan ada lima pembunuhan lagi. Tujuh toples untuk Amane Misa, enam toples untuk Takada Kiyomi, kemungkinan korban berikutnya adalah salah satu diantara aku, Matt, dan Mello..."

"Atau bisa juga Aizawa-_san_, Mogi-_san_, Matsuda, Ide-_san_, Misora-_san_, atau Penber-_san_... setidaknya orang yang berada didekatmu, Light" kata Mello, "Itu artinya kita harus lebih waspada. Dan itu juga sama artinya aku harus lebih banyak membawa pistol bersamaku"

"Mello, waspada belum berarti harus membawa banyak senjata bersamamu" kata Matt _sweatdrop_

"Hm, Light, bisakah kau ambil sisa surat yang kau simpan? Mungkin saja ada petunjuk jika kita meneliti semua surat yang ada" kata Near sambil menggulung rambutnya

Light mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang ini, tetapi menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dari surat-surat ini" kata Light sambil membawa kotak berisi kertas berwarna hitam, lalu Light pun segera duduk dan meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja

Near yang memang lagi duduk dilantai bersama mainannya, langsung merangkak(?) atau ngesot(?) ke meja dan segera membalik kotak itu sehingga seluruh isinya berhamburan di meja, bahkan sampai jatuh ke lantai

'_Bagus, sekarang rumah _gw_ berantakan gara-gara ada tiga monster biang masalah di sini' _batin Light miris, _'Yang satu suka berantakin rumah dengan sampah_ junk food_nya, yang satu suka berantakin rumahnya dengan bungkus cokelat, yang satu lagi suka berantakin rumah dengan semua mainannya'_

"Surat pertama dari tanggal Satu April, saat pertama kali kita semua masuk ke Touo," kata Near sambil mengambil secarik kertas berwarna hitam

_**Detik demi detik berlalu,** _

**_Waktu berjalan tanpa kenal lelah, _**

**_Mentari menjadi rembulan, _**

**_Bergantian menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya, _**

**_Tetapi mereka takkan bisa menandingimu,_**

**_Cahayamu yang menembus dimensi kegelapan dihatiku, _**

**_Parasmu bak malaikat yang membuat Afrodit iri, _**

**_Suaramu yang merdu bagai petikan harpa dan nyanyian dari surga, _**

**_Senyummu bagai mentari yang menyinari dan memberi kehangatan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya, _**

**_Matamu bagai langit malam yang menampung ribuan bintang, _**

**_Kau bagai malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, _**

**_Banyak yang menginginkanmu, _**

**_Kau bagai boneka porselen mahal, _**

**_Yang diinginkan setiap anak perempuan di dunia, _**

**_Dirimu yang suci membuat banyak tangan pendosa ingin menyentuhmu_**

**_Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, _**

**_Menjadi kotak kaca yang akan membatasimu dari dunia luar, _**

**_Aku akan selalu melindungimu, _**

**_Menjagamu, _**

**_Walaupun itu melukaimu,_**

**_Aku tak peduli jika tanganku berwarna merah sekalipun_**

—1 April 2013

"Surat ini menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, Light," kata Near, "_Yandere_... beruntung aku tidak punya fans yang tipe _yandere_"

Light pundung dipojokan.

"Surat kedua dari tanggal Empatbelas April," kata Matt

_**Apakah kau tahu,**_

_**Kau memiliki kecantikan tiada tara**_

_**Mungkin semua orang hanya bisa melihat kecantikan hanya dari luarnya**_

_**Dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa kau cantik karena dari parasmu**_

_**Namun aku berbeda,**_

_**Aku mengatakan bahwa kau cantik, bukan dari parasmu**_

_**Bagiku, kau cantik luar dan dalam,**_

_**Kau memiliki hati seperti malaikat,**_

_**Kau memiliki paras seperti malaikat,**_

_**Kau memiliki senyum yang bahkan membuat seluruh malaikat bertekuk lutut padamu,**_

_**Semua orang mengatakan kau cantik di depanmu,**_

_**Namun dibelakangmu, mereka menganggapmu sebagai iblis, sebagai monster**_

_**Bagi mereka, eksistensimu membuat mereka tersinggir**_

_**kau bagai bintang Sirius di langit malam**_

_**Sinarmu mengalahkan sinar bintang lain**_

_**Dan membuat mereka iri padamu**_

_**Namun kubuktikan bahwa mereka salah**_

_**Mereka yang bermulut manis di depanmu, namun menusukmu dari belakang**_

'_**Jealousy is the fear of comparison'**_

—14 April 2013

"_Quote_ dari Max Frisch, eh?" kata Mello sambil melirik Matt, lalu ia melirik beberapa kertas ditangannya, "Pelaku mengirimkan surat ini dari tanggal Satu April, jika ditotal..."

Mello menghitung kertas ditangannya, Light, Matt, Near, dan yang masih ada di lantai dan di meja,

"Ada sebelas"

"Plus dua, yang satu saat pembunuhan Misa Amane, yang satu lagi Takada Kiyomi" kata Near

"Dan sebagian ada _quotes_ juga..." kata Light,

"Tapi aneh... jarak surat yang lama adalah tigabelas hari, sedangkan dari tanggal Sembilan Agustus sampai Tigabelas Agustus hanya sembilan hari, sedangkan dari Tigabelas Agustus ke Tujubelas Agustus hanya empat hari," kata Matt, "Sama seperti jarak pembunuhan antara teka-teki silang yang dikirimkan, kematian Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, dan Backyard Bottomslash... sedangkan sembilan tambah empat sama dengan tigabelas, apakah B atau si pelaku ini sangat terobsesi dengan angka tigabelas?!"

"Tigabelas, sembilan dan empat..." kata Light, "Tigabelas bisa dibilang angka sial, sedangkan sembilan dan empat adalah angka yang tidak disukai di Jepang, sembilan atau _kyuu_ terdengar seperti _kuu_ yang artinya pembawa sial atau penderitaan, sedangkan empat atau _shi_ berarti mati. Pembunuh sialan yang suka angka sial, bagus sekali"

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa membaca semuanya, mengingat otak _author_ fict ini lagi rada-rada eror (bukannya itu udah dari dulu?), _plus, author_ fict ini ga bisa bikin puisi" kata Mello sambil menunjuk gadis berusia empatbelas tahun yang lagi asik ngetik di depan laptop

_Wait... WOY! SEENAK JIDAT LU NUNJUK GW, BANCI!_

"TAPI KENYATAANNYA BEGITU KAN? DAN APA-APAAN _LU_ MANGGIL _GW_ DENGAN SEBUTAN BANCI, KUNYUK _LU_!" bentak Mello

_APA? MAU BERANTEM, AYO!_

"AYO, SIAPA TAKUT!"

"WOY, MELLO, AUTHOR-_SAN_, BERHENTI!" bentak Matt, "MELLS, KEMBALI KE SCENE, _AUTHOR_ SABLENG, CEPET LANJUTIN FICT LU INI, JADI NGACO SEMUA KAN!"

... _Baik, Matt-_san_._

Oke, _back to the story_...

"Jadi...?"

Light celingukan memandangi sahabat-sahabatnya karena dia lupa dialog _**#ditimpuk pake buku naskah**_

Maaf, ralat,

Light celingukan memandangi sahabat-sahabatnya, menunggu salah satu sahabatnya berkoar tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah diputuskan" kata Near yang disetujui anggukan dari Matt dan Mello

Entah kenapa Light memiliki firasat buruk,

"Yup, nah, Rai-_chan_~!" kata Mello menyeringai

'_Oh, tidak... TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK, TIIDAAAAKKK!'_

"Sepertinya kami akan menginap di apartemenmu" kata Matt menyeringai

"Mohon kerjasamanya ya, Rai-_chan_" kata Near menyeringai

'_TTTTIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAKKKKK!'_

* * *

**26 Agustus 2013, unknown place, 23. 48**

Di suatu ruangan bernuansa gelap, tentu saja karena si pemilik ruangan tidak menghidupkan lampunya sehingga ruangan ini sangat gelap, satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu dari komputer yang kebetulan menyala saat itu

Ruangan yang didominasi warna merah, dari lemari, lantai, dinding kursi, tempat tidur, gorden, seprai, bantal, kaus yang berserakan, dan sebagainya. Di ruangan itu juga banyak sekali toples yang berisi organ tubuh manusia, dan juga replika dari manusia itu sendiri, errr… dan juga banyak tengkorak di sini, entah bagaimana cara si pemilik apartemen ini mendapatkan semua tengkorak manusia itu

Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam raven, memakai kaus putih polos dan jeans biru kusam yang kebesaran, tengah berjongkok di depan komputernya, ia tengah asik memandang beberapa foto dan berkas yang baru ia _hack_ dari beberapa tempat sambil menikmati setoples selai strawberry dengan tangannya

"Hm, begitu ya… dia sudah bergerak" ucapnya, "Mungkin ini juga sudah waktunya saya bergerak… saya harus lebih dulu darinya…"

Pria itu menggerakan mousenya dan mengklik beberapa dokumen, terlihat foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu dan bermata biru dengan tampang sangar, dan terlihat jelas pula informasi pribadi tentang pemuda blondie itu

"Korban selanjutnya…" kata pria itu menyeringai, jari-jarinya tengah asik menjelajahi toples selai strawberry yang isinya hampir habis itu, setelah itu, pria misterius itu menjilat jari-jari tangannya yang berlumuran selai strawberry, "Mihael… Keehl…"

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, 01.04, di koridor apartemen **

Terlihat seorang gad— maaf, ralat, seorang pemuda (cantik #author ditembak mati #hidup lagi) berambut pirang sebahu, beriris biru _sapphire_, kulit putih (yang membuat kaum hawa iri setengah hidup), dan memakai pakaian berbahan kulit berwarna hitam yang sangat ketat dan melekat pada tubuhnya yang indah, serta _rosario_ yang ia kenakan— yup, ialah Mello. Pemuda yang hobi makan cokelat namun masih memiliki tubuh langsing dan seksi _**(A/N: cih, matilah kau, Mello, karena telah memiliki tubuh lebih bagus dari saya #berguman #ditembak mati #hidup lagi) **_

"Arrggh, sial, gara-gara kelamaan berada di apartemen Light, aku jadi telat tidur, mana udah tengah malam pula!" gerutu Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya. Tunggu, kapan kau memegang cokelat, Mells?

Mello melangkah ke apartemennya yang bernomor 1311, ia segera memasuki apartemennya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan amat keras, seakan dia adalah raksasa yang tengah mencoba membuat gempa bumi,

Mello segera melempar bungkus cokelatnya _**(A/N: nyet, kapan abisnya?!)**_ ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu setelah itu ia melepas seluruh pakaian ketatnya sehingga ia hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna putih dengan motif cokelat(?)

Lupakan tentang boxernya yang memalukan, kita lihat tubuhnya yang atletis itu, otot-otot kecil yang membentuk itu, perutnya yang _eightpack_ itu… sial, bisa batal puasa nih _**#ambil tisu #sumpal hidung**_

Oke, lupakan paragraf diatas, oke?

Dengan langkah lemah, ia menuju kamar mandi. Ingin menghilangkan seluruh penatnya dan segera tidur. Ya, tidur. Ia sudah cukup muak begadang selama tiga hari, terimakasih pada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang meneror sahabatnya ini.

Mello memutar keran bathupnya, keran yang mengalirkan air hangat, lalu Mello pun segera mengambil botol sabun aroma terapi, ya, Mello butuh berendam, dan Mello sedang tidak ingin memakai sabun beraroma cokelat yang sering ia gunakan itu _**(A/N: Ngek, sebenarnya lu seberapa maniaknya ama cokelat, Mells? =w=")**_

Setelah Mello yakin airnya pas, ia langsung memutar keran berlawanan arah dengan pertama kali ia memutar kerannya, ia mencelupkan tangannya ke bathup yang berisi air dan sabun, lalu menggoyang-goyang tangannya sehingga busa-busa mulai bermunculan

Tersenyum puas, Mello pun segera melepas _boxer_nya dan langsung saya sensor bagian yang awalnya tertutupi boxer karena takut akan ada banjir darah di sini _**#lirik fansgirl #dideathglare #kabur #plak**_

Setelah telanjang bulat (dan puas membuat para fans girl mimisan), Mello pun segera merendamkan dirinya di bathup sambil memejamkan mata,

"Nikmatnya..." gumannya tersenyum, tangan kanannya berusaha meraih laci kecil di samping bathup yang berisi beberapa cokelat, buset, nih anak mandi masih makan cokelat juga =_="

Setelah puas menemukan sebatang cokelat idamannya, Mello merobek bagian kecil dari bungkus silver si cokelat, dan memakan cokelatnya dengan nikmat

"Hm, berendam sambil makan cokelat memang nikmat" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

Cih, apa enaknya, dasar baka!

"Che, author-_san_, bilang aja _lu _iri karena _lu_ ga pernah berendam dibathup kan?" kata Mello

Cih...

"Tepat sasaran..." Mello menyeringai.

Daripada _lu_ menghina _gw_, mending _lu_ fokus ama peran _lu_, chocoholic =_="

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Mello yang berada di laci di samping bathup bergetar, Mello buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya,

Ternyata ponsel Mello batrenya lemah. Dafuq.

Mello mendecih pelan sambil menaruh ponselnya lagi di laci samping bathup,

Mello pun kembali memakan cokelatnya sambil memejamkan mata,

"Duapuluh tujuh Agustus... tunggu, DUAPULUH TUJUH AGUSTUS?!" Mello membuka matanya dan berpikir keras, "Bukannya ini sudah sepuluh hari dari kematian Takada?! Lantas kenapa tidak ada yang mati, atau B atau siapalah telah membunuh orang terdekat Light namun jasadnya tidak ditemukan?! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin... Aizawa-_san_, Mogi-_san_, Ide-_san_, Matsuda, Misora-_san_, Penber-_san_, Rem, Ryuk, Matt, dan Near masih hidup... tidak ada yang mati..."

Mello menggigit cokelatnya dengan keras sehingga berbunyi 'kraak'

"Sial, apakah si pelaku mengganti metode pembunuhannya, mengubah jarak antara satu korban dengan yang lain, apakah si pelaku menyadari, kalau kami sudah menyadari jarak pembunuhan itu?! Sial, sial, sial... berarti semua kacau..." kata Mello kesal sambil menggigit cokelatnya dengan kecepatan ekstra, "Sial, siapa... siapa korban berikutnya... dan kapan... kapan akan jatuh korban lagi..."

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 01. 47, di apartemen nomor 1311**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen bernomor 1311, dengan tangan kiriku menyembunyikan kapak yang akan kugunakan

Ya, sudah sepuluh hari aku menunggu hari ini

Hari dimana aku bisa mendengar nyanyian merdu dari orang yang kupilih

Aku hanya menyeringai sambil memandangi jam dinding di ruang tamu,

Hampir pukul dua pagi, setidaknya korbanku sudah pulang berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara air,

Ah, rupanya ia sedang mandi…

Aku hanya bisa menyeringai sambil menghampiri kamar mandi.

Saat hendak aku memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka dan muncullah pemuda tampan berambut pirang sebahu dan bermata biru sapphire

Ia terkejut melihatku,

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya garang sambil memerhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, berulang-ulang, lalu memandang jijik ke arahku, ahh, mungkin karena penampilanku. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

"Nama saya adalah Rue Ryuzaki, anda bisa memanggil saya dengan nama Ryuzaki…" kataku, lalu tersenyum dengan senyum khasku, "… Mihael Keehl-_san_"

"Ba-bagaimana kau—?!"

CRASSSHH!

Aku hanya menyeringai kejam saat melihat matanya melebar, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kulakukan

"Kau—!"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, buru-buru aku mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kakiku, membuatnya membentur bathup lalu jatuh dalam posisi duduk

Tangan kirinya memegangi bahu kanannya yang baru kubacok dengan kapakku, ekspresinya terlihat sedang menahan sakit, terkejut, syok, dan tengah berpikir yang bercampur jadi satu _**(A/N: bayangkan ekspresinya kayak gimana… btw, luka bacokannya itu ga terlalu dalam kok)**_

Korbanku yang bernama Mihael Keehl aka Mello ini berusaha bangkit, namun aku mendorongnya dengan kaki kananku dan membuat kepalanya terbentur pinggiran bathup

Ia menjerit kesakitan saat kuinjak dadanya, tangannya berusaha menyinggirkan kakiku, namun aku lebih kuat darinya karena ia telah kehilangan banyak darah dari luka bacokan itu,

"Siapa… kau?!" tanyanya dengan mata menatap tajam kearahku

Seringaiku tambah lebar,

"Siapa saya… katamu?" kataku, "Saya dengar kau itu jenius, tetapi sepertinya kau cepat melupakan nama saya rupanya… saya adalah Ryuzaki, Rue Ryuzaki…"

"Rue Ryuzaki adalah nama samaran yang digunakan Beyond B. Lawliet dalam kasusnya di Los Angeles," kata Mello sedikit meringis saat kakiku yang awalnya menginjak dadanya menuju ke luka yang baru kubuat, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama asliku, seingatku dokumen tentang nama asliku serta latar belakangku sudah dihapus oleh Matt, hanya aku, dan sahabatku yang tahu nama asliku…"

Aku mendecih, tangan kiriku menyibak poniku, mengarahkannya ke arah kanan, memperlihatkan mata kiriku yang berwarna merah darah

"Tak ada nama yang tidak saya ketahui di dunia ini, tak ada nama yang bisa aman dari mata saya…" kataku sambil memberi tekanan lebih pada kakiku, membuat korbanku menggigit bibirnya demi menahan rasa sakitnya, "Saya juga bisa melihat _lifespan_mu… dan waktumu mulai mundur… perlahan-lahan…"

"Bagai—!"

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar kata _shinigami_?" tanyaku, "Apakah kau percaya pada _shinigami_? Dewa kematian…?"

Matanya melebar saat kuangkat tangan kananku yang menggenggam kapak yang berlumuran darah,

"Tidak mungkin kalau kau adalah…"

"_Shinigami_?" kataku menggeleng pelan, "Saya bukan _shinigami_, namun saya memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan _shinigami_, mata saya yang berasal dari keluarga saya, mata saya yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat nama asli dan _lifespan_ manusia di bumi ini… mata terkutuk yang diwarisi keluarga saya turun temurun…"

Aku menatap bengis pada manusia kotor dibawahku ini,

Manusia yang telah menyentuh malaikatku,_**my**_Light, _**my**__ angel_…

"Mihael Keehl, anak dari mafia terkenal dari keluarga Keehl, namun kelompok mafia keluargamu telah ditangkap oleh polisi dan dibubarkan, lalu kau pun kabur dengan anak dari keluarga Jeevas, keluarga yang merupakan anak buah sekaligus tangan kanan dari ayahmu" kataku, "Namun kini waktumu sudah tiba untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu yang telah tiada, Mihael-_san_. _Sayonara_… Mihael Keehl-_san_…"

Aku hanya menyeringai lebar sambil mengayunkan kapakku ke tubuhnya, membelah kepala dan tangan kirinya dari tubuhnya

Tiga orang selesai.

* * *

Aku hanya bisa menyeringai menatap mayat dihadapanku, lumayan susah memasukannya kedalam bathup dan menaruh beberapa bagian tubuh yang baru kupotong-potong dengan kapakku

Mihael Keehl… Mello…

Adalah nama korbanku ini, yang terbaring tanpa nyawa dibathupnya, beruntung ia tidak mengeringkan air dibathupnya sehingga aku tak usah susah payah memutar keran

Ya, air di bathup kini berwarna merah darah

Mihael Keehl, anak dari mafia terkenal di Eropa, yang kabur dari keluarganya karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari keluarganya,

Kini berbaring tanpa nyawa di hadapanku.

Aku puas.

Aku puas karena telah membunuh satu lagi orang yang telah seenaknya menyentuh malaikatku.

Aku merogoh saku jeansku, mengambil pisau lipat berwarna merah, dan segera memulai kesenangan

Aahh, ralat, aku memang _sudah_ bersenang-senang dengannya

Jari-jari pucatku perlahan menyentuh wajah Mello, membuat mulutnya terbuka dan kumasukkan pisau lipatku kemulutnya, lalu…

… ku potong lidahnya.

Lalu lidah yang kupegang langsung kubuang ke tempat sampai yang beruntung berada di kamar mandi,

Setelah itu kucongkel mata kanannya dan kumasukkan ke dalam toples kecil yang sudah kuisi dengan air,

Ah, bola mata yang indah…

Kemudian, aku pun mulai menyayat wajahnya, memberi ratusan goresan dari yang ringan sampai yang terdalam,

Fufufufu, tak pernah kusangka, membunuh ternyata sangat menyenangkan!

Setelah itu aku mengukir angka '13' pada tulang selangkanya, lalu memotong jari telunjuknya

Entah kenapa aku ingin melukis sesuatu,

Aku pun mencelupkan(?) jari telunjuk Mello ke genangan darah, dan mulai melukis sesuatu di dinding kamar mandi

Hm, bulan sepertinya bagus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun selesai melukis sebuah bulan purnama berwarna merah darah,

Aku hanya menyeringai puas menatap seluruh sudut kamar mandi ini,

Ya, darah berada dimana-mana

Seluruh kamar mandi ini berlumuran dengan darah.

Aku pun mengambil kapakku yang terlupakan dengan tangan kiriku, lalu menjilati darah yang berada dipisau dan tangan kananku

Rasa metalik dan pahit menyapa indra pengecapku, tetapi bagiku darah ini seperti selai strawberry yang sering kumakan akhir-akhir ini,

Puas dengan hasil karyaku, aku meletakkan amplop hitam disamping toples bola mata milik Mello

Lalu segera pergi dari sini,

"Semoga kau suka, Light-_kun_…"

* * *

**TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**YEAY, CHAPTER DUA, AKHIRNYA! #nangis bahagia**

**Hiksu, sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin dari kemarin, tetapi laptop eror, notebook ga boleh dipake, plus ga dikasih duit jajan untuk ke warnet dengan alasan puasa, my parents is so meany… QAQ **

**Ahem, untuk beberapa pemberitahuan (ga penting)**

**Saya baru menyadari kalau gaya bicara Near sama kayak Beyond dan L, dan saya ga bisa ngubah lagi karena udah terlanjur kepublish. Anggap aja dulu Near memiliki gaya bicara kayak L dan Beyond, cuma berubah semenjak ia kabur dari panti asuhan (kalian tahu kan panti asuhan yang mana) dan ditemukan oleh Mello dan Matt (Matt dan Mello bukan anak panti asuhan, mereka udah tinggal berdua sejak kecil). Jadi, gaya bicara Near berubah lebih mirip manusia(?) karena telah teracuni oleh Mello dan Matt #ditampol duo M**

**Dan sudah saya ingatkan, Mello dan Matt bukan anak panti asuhan, mereka berdua adalah anak dari mafia, namun karena keluarga mereka berdua telah ditangkap polisi plus duo M kabur dari keluarga mereka, mereka pun mulai bertahan hidup berdua di dunia yang kejam ini dengan segenap kekuatan mereka, mungkin akan saya jelaskan di chapter kedepan :v**

**Lalu tentang puisi itu, semua adalah buatanku, kecuali quotes yang mungkin nyempil, dan kenapa di chapter ini saya tidak buat semua puisinya, karena semuanya ada 11! Jika dihitung 13 hari dari 1 April, shit, udah nilai bahasa Indonesia pas-pasan, buat puisi 11, mati aja saya (B: bagus, kenapa lu ga mati aja sana?!)**

**Dan maaf kalau kependekan #plak**

**Aahh, waktunya menjawab review:**

**-) Untuk **_**Ruki**__**Scarffy**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Ruki-san, saya sangat berterima kasih ^O^  
Err, tapi ini udah dibilang gore kan? Lagipula fict di chapter 1 masih belum seberapa dengan fanfict gore yang pernah saya baca, pembunuhannya lebih brutal dari ini, tetapi saya ga buat se brutal itu karena saya yakin ada pembaca nakal yang belum beumur 17 tahun yang membaca fict ini** #lirik yang masih dibawah umur#**

**Mello: **Tapi lu masih dibawah umur, author-san bego!

**An-chan: **Saya memang dibawah umur, tapi jiwa saya sudah mencukupi syarat untuk membaca rating dewasa, Mihael-san!

**Matt: **Ya, jiwa pervertnya… Mells, lu ga lupa kan saat author dudul kita ini baca fanfict yaoi lemon rating M dengan bahasa inggris saat masih puasa?

**An-chan: **Mail, jangan bongkar rahasia orang deh…  
dan Ruki-san, sebenarnya saya mau buat saat Light terbius, dia digrepe-grepe sama si pelaku, tapi ga jadi, demi menjaga my lovely angel Light-chan~

**Light: **Sejak kapan gw jadi milik lu, author sedeng =_="

**L: **Dan setahu saya, Light-chan hanya milik saya seorang! Tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya!

**B: **Ehh, L, lu lupa, sekarang lagi banyak fans BB x Light, L x Light mah kalah…

**An-chan: **Mentang-mentang gw itu BB x Light lovers… tapi saya juga penggemar L x Light… =_="**  
**lanjut ke review selanjutnya….

**-) Untuk **_**Futaku4ever**_**:**

**An-chan: **Terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^  
hm, saya emang udah niat mengeluarkan duo M di chapter pertama, dan Near… hiksu, maaf ya Near, aku buat kau jadi FA lagi **#peluk Near**

**Near: **Cih** #tendang author **

**An-chan: **My Lovely Sheep Near-chan kejam QAQ  
oke, lanjut… **  
**well, Futa-chan, B kan emang pada dasarnya gila, strawberry jam holic, coba anda bawa B-san ke supermarket, tinggalkan dibagian toples selai strawberry, dijamin, ga nyampe satu jam, tuh toples isinya udah ludes…

**B: **kok lu malah menghina gw =_="

**An-chan: **Btw, bukan B saja yang suka strawberry, L juga suka strawberry, jangan lupa kalau di Death Note itu ada tiga orang (plus satu makhluk gaje) yang sangat rakus (L, B, Mello, Ryuk)  
dan masalah pair BB x Matt… mungkin bisa diatur untuk project fict-ku yang selanjutnya

**Matt:** ini aja belum kelar, author kunyuk =_="  
lagipula saya udah cukup punya uke/seme yang temperamental kayak Mello, tolong jangan pairkan saya dengan psycho lain… kenapa idup ane selalu sengsara dengan partner yang suka nyiksa ane

**Mello: **karena lu masokis, dudul** #gigit cokelat#**

**An-chan: **lupakan Matt yang sedang merengek sambil berdo'a pada Tuhan itu… ah, memang benar saya lagi ngetranslate doujinshi, cuma baru satu, L x Light, anda bisa lihat di profil saya, saya sudah membuat blog.. memang sih blog-nya jelek karena saya masih newbie, dan ga ngerti tentang semua tool yang ada di blogger =_="** #nasib#  
**well, tapi jika anda lagi malas melihat profil saya, saya kasih link-nya: (-) .com  
harap hapus tanda kurungnya, dan maaf saya lagi males nge-PM** #buagh#**

**-) Untuk **_**Arisa Akutagawa**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^  
btw, ini pembunuhan masih kalah sama fict gore di luar negri sayangku** #ditampol Arisa#  
**kapan L ketemu Light? Err, mungkin diakhir cerita** #ditampol pembaca#**

Kalau yang itu masih rahasia… saya ga bisa bilang, hohoho

**L: **awas saja kalau anda membuat saya ketemu Light-chan diakhir cerita….** #mengancam#**

**An-chan: **aah, Lawlipop-chan, jangan marah, ini masih rahasia, tunggu kedepannya oke, jangan ngambek~

**-) Untuk **_**U'vi 8eighty one**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^  
anda sampai mereview dua kali OwO"  
yup, saya sudah kembali XDD **#nyengir#**

Yup, Light-chan harus jadi uke, JADI UKE, untuk semua seme di Death Note (kecuali A), sebagai hukuman dari saya dan para fans L karena dikau telah membunuh my lawlipop-chan, gyahahahahaha **#ikutan ketawa nista# #ditinju Light#**

**B: **ahem, sejak kapan saya jadi pacarmu, pakai ada acara panggil sayang… cinta saya tuh cuma untuk Light, L, dan A saja… hanya untuk tiga pemuda yang saya cintai dan saya sayangi…  
lagipula apa lu kata gw jadi uke? Hell no, seumur hidup ane ga akan pernah jadi uke, walaupun disogok pake 10 miliar selai strawberry sekaligus

**L: **tapi author-san pernah baca pair L x BB dimana kau jadi uke kok, B-san… plus, ada pair Ryuk x Light, beruntung di fict itu Ryuk adalah manusia, saya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau my Light-chan disentuh Ryuk dalam wujud shinigaminya** #merinding#**

**Light: **L, tolong jangan menakut-takuti aku…** #ikut merinding#**

**An-chan: **lagipula, memang ada uke sadis, seperti Seijuro Akashi dari Kuroko no Basuke, hanya saja ia jadi uke cuma untuk Murasakibara saja… untuk yang lain sih, dia tetap seme** #lagi diancem pake gunting sama Akashi#**

Dan tentang Mello mengatakan "TEMANKU YANG PALING WARAS DI GENG KITA", kan kita semua tahu, kalau Mello, Matt, dan Near lagi rada-rada. Mello temperamental yang doyan cokelat plus nodongin pistol dan menembak sembarangan, Matt yang pendiam dan lebih suka berpacaran dengan PSPnya tapi sumpah mesum abis (U'vi belum lihat kamar Matt yang penuh foto Mello telanjang yang ia ambil diam-diam, plus tumpukan majalah porno dengan gadis yang memakai bikini), sedangkan Near adalah albino anti sosial yang lebih suka bercumbu dengan boneka teddy bearnya

**Mello: **nih author bener-bener minta dibunuh, pake bongkar rahasia segala…

**Near:** lagipula author-san belum tahu kalau Light lagi nulis kayak gimana** #nunjuk adegan Death Note dimana Light menulis kriminal dengan lebaynya# **

**Mello: **tunggu, author bilang kalau Matt menyimpan fotoku telanjang yang ia ambil diam-diam… Matt..** #dark aura# #keluarin pistol# #siap ngebantai Matt#**

**Matt: **author bego, pake bilang yang begituan… **#berguman#  
**Mello, author lagi bercanda, itu bohong kok…

**Near: **jangan percaya, Mells, Matt benar-benar menyimpan fotomu…

**Mello: **Mail Jeevas…** #bener-bener siap membunuh#**

**Matt: *glup* **Mells, masa kau lebih percaya rivalmu daripada pacarmu ini… Mells, tolong… GYAAA, TIDAAAAK!

**An-chan: **tolong lupakan adegan Matt dan Mello lagi kejar-kejaran sekarang, dan masalah puisi… ya, itu semua buatan SAYA 100%, bisa dibuktikan karena puisi itu gaje kan XDD

Dan tentang lemon… saya mikirinnya nanti… saat Beyond dan Mikami muncul aja… **#ditinju fans# **

**-) Untuk **_**Wookie**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^  
huee, akhirnya… fans Uke!Light selain aku QAQ **#terharu#**

Emang sih awalnya kupikir seme saat kubaca fict LightL (saat itu saya belum nonton anime-nya, baca manga-nya pun baru ngeliat Ryuk, langsung kututup situs baca manga online-nya), tapi setelah saya melihat Light pertama kali, firasat saya mengatakan kalau dia uke, wajahnya itu lho… apalagi kalau senyum, KYAAAA **#nosebleed#  
**dan bukan kau saja yang berpikir bahwa beberapa tokoh utama dalam beberapa anime itu uke… saya juga gitu =w="

**B: **Wookie-san, sepertinya anda baru tahu kalau saya ini keren… saya kan emang udah keren dari sananya** #narsis# **

**L: #muntah#**

**An-chan: **sayang sekali, Wookie-san, saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengK.O-kan Mello, Matt, dan Near QAQ (sebenarnya saya juga ga tega, tapi karena tuntutan cerita)  
lagipula, menurutku Matt itu seme dibandingkan Mello, walaupun Matt mirip sama Light (tentu saja Matt lebih maskulin :P)

Puisinya baguskah? Saya senang kalau ada yang suka… bernuansa dark, kupikir malah gaje =w="

**L: **dan Wookie-san, saya bukan tikus yang bisa kau temukan di selokan =_="

**Light: #nahan tawa#**

**-) Untuk **_**Lee Kibum**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^

Saya juga lagi suka baca fict gore kok, apalagi tentang L dan Light yang diculik sama B, terus B nge-rape Light di depan L, dan berakhir dengan Light dibunuh oleh B di depan L dan membuat L gila (dan entah kenapa saya suka kalau Light disiksa, lol)

Saya ga bisa jamin update kilat mengingat saya lagi jarang ke warnet plus laptop eror dan notebook lagi ga boleh dipake

B ketemu sama Light? Hohohoho, saat Matt, Near, dan Mello udah mati XDD **#digebukin rame-rame#**

**-) Untuk **_**Azure'czar**_**:**

**An-chan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali ^O^

**B: **nih author sableng selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama saat ada yang mereview… =w="

**An-chan:** bersikap sopanlah pada para reviewer, B-san **#deathglare B# #dideathglare balik#  
**terima kasih juga karena kau suka cerita ini, Azure-san, dan salam kenal juga ^_^  
dan ya, ini gore~ gore gore gore gore(ngan)** #plak# **

Tentu saja B lebih seme dari L, wong dia psiko, psiko jadi uke? Tamatlah dunia…

**B: **nyahahaha, karena saya adalah seme nomor 1 di Death Note, hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk **#ketawa nista#**

**An-chan: **B-chan, tawamu membuatku merinding =w="  
owh, U'vi ternyata teman anda… maklum lah, namanya juga anak ayam yang baru menetas, jadi wajar lah XDDD (saya pernah mengalami hal itu)

Hiksu, terima kasih karena kau menjadi salah satu fans dan pembaca yang menunggu fict ini... saya terharu dan senang sekali QwQ

Nah, semuanya beri tepuk tangan yang meriah pada orang yang beruntung menjadi korban kali ini XDD **#tepuk tangan untuk Mello#**

**Mello: **nih author bener-bener minta mati… sabar, Mells, sabar… di fict ini lu udah mati, lu ga ada hubungannya lagi dengan nih author…

**An-chan: **eh, tapi saya masih ada kontrak denganmu dari duo TO lho** #lambai-lambai kertas kontrak di depan Mello#**

**Mello:** Tuhan, tolong tabahkan saya dari gangguan setan yang terkutuk ini** #megang rosario# #lirik author#**

**An-chan: **nah, sebagai informasi tambahan, saya akan memasukkan tanggal-tanggal awal si pelaku mengirim surat (cinta) untuk Light kita tercinta XDD (aslinya saya lagi males nginget tuh tanggal, takutnya penting gitu)

1 April , 14 april, 27 april, 10 mei, 23 mei, 5 juni, 18 juni, 1 juli, 14 juli, 27 juli, 9 agustus

Nah, sekarang apakah ada yang berminat mereview?! **#puppy eyes# #ditimpukin sama chara-chara di Death Note#**


	4. Friend

**DEATH NOTE:**

**"THE 13 FILE"**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING:**

**AU (ngga ada Death Note maupun shinigami)**

**Gaje (mengingat kalau saya mau buat fict serius pasti yang kepikiran malah humor, lol :v)**

**Out of Character/OOC (hey, ini fict kan? Kalau ga OOC, ga seru dong #plak)**

**Mungkin typos (saya terlalu malas mengecek ulang, jadi saya cuma ngetik, dan meriksa sekali doang =w=")**

**Bloody scene/gore (inget, crime! Baca summary-nya)**

**Character-death (jadi jangan baca kalau ga mau karakter kesukannya mati)**

**Children abuse**

**Yaoi (saya fujo, jadi wajah kalau yaoi :v)**

**Bahasa dewasa dan tidak disensor (saya malas menyensor, well, biar greget :v)**

**Judul dan cerita mungkin ga nyambung (saya ga bakat bikin judul yang nyambung dan menarik =w=")**

**Pair (supaya pembaca berpikir ulang kembali untuk membaca fict ini):**

**L x Light (pair yang paling kusuka)**

**BB x Light (pair kedua yang kusuka)**

**BB x A (di Epilog)**

**Matt x Mello (pair sampingan, sorry Mells)**

**Mikami x Light (errr… ._.)**

**Near x Light (bertepuk sebelah tangan, poor Near again #plak)**

**L x A (di Epilog)**

**Raye Penber x Naomi Misora (pair straight yang paling banyak muncul dibanding pair straight lain) **

**B x Near (wew ._.)**

**[Tambahan] Info umur karakter:**

**Light Yagami = 18 tahun**

**L = 27 tahun**

**B = 27 tahun**

**Mikami Teru = 25 tahun**

**Mello = 18 tahun**

**Matt = 17 tahun**

**Near = 16 tahun**

**Misa Amane = 19 tahun**

**Naomi Misora = 26 tahun**

**Raye Penber = 28 tahun**

**Rem = 20 tahun**

**Ryuk = 20 tahun**

**Segala resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**File 03: ****Friend**

**1 April 2010, in Daikoku****High School, kelas X-1**

_Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia limabelas bernama Light Yagami tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela sambil membaca buku tentang kriminal dengan malas_

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja,_

"_HOY!"_

_BRAAAK!_

_Tiba-tiba ada yang menggebrak meja Light dengan keras, membuat si pemilik meja (yang aslinya milik sekolah sih) sedikit terkejut_

_Dengan malas dan kesal, Light mendelik pada pelaku penggebrak mejanya_

_Seseorang yang sebaya dengannya dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan bermata biru _sapphire_, dengan wajah berang menatap Light dengan bengis_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Light dengan suara datar, ia paling tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang seenak jidat menganggu waktu membacanya_

_Ya, karena itulah Light lebih memilih sendirian, menjadi anti-sosial, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menganggunya_

_Membohonginya_

_Tidak ada yang bisa memasang wajah palsu dihadapannya,_

_Walaupun ia sering di_bully

_Tetapi Light bisa melawan__—__ err, sebenarnya bukan Light sih, tapi kalau Light di_bully_, biasanya Misa, gadis yang sudah ia angggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya, yang akan melabrak orang yang telah mem_bully_ Light_

_Berlindung dibalik wanita, memang ironis, apalagi Light laki-laki_

_Yaah, setidaknya Light sekarang sudah menguasai beberapa tehnik _karate_ berkat buku yang telah ia baca._

_Oke, _back to the story_,_

_Si pelaku penggebrak meja, dan yang telah hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Light hanya bisa berkedut kesal_

"_Woy, kau Yagami Raito, kan?" tanyanya garang_

"_Ya, ada apa ya..." Light meneliti penampilan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, "...nona?"_

_Light bisa mendengar seseorang tengah menahan tawa,_

_Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memakai _goggles_ putih berlensa oranye dengan tangan menggenggam PSP berwarna hitam, tengah berusaha menahan tawanya_

_Sedangkan disamping pemuda merah, ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari si merah, berambut putih ikal, dan bermata kelabu, tengah memeluk robot Optimus Prime sambil memainkan rambutnya_

'_Hell_, siapa orang-orang aneh ini?!'_ batin Light kesal._

"_Diam kau, Matt! Jangan tertawa! Kau juga, _albinerd_!" bentak si blondie sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya, lalu kembali menatap Light, "Kau! Berani-beraninya menganggilku 'nona', AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU! _**LAKI-LAKI**_!"_

_Inner Light _jawsdrop_,_

'Laki-laki... ORANG YANG BERAMBUT _BLONDIE_ SEBAHU DENGAN WAJAH RADA FEMINIM INI LAKI-LAKI! MUSTAHIL!' _jerit batin Light, _'Sialan, kenapa banyak _trap_ dimana-mana sih?!'

"_Oh" jawab Light malas, ia kembali fokus pada bukunya, "Lalu ada apa urusanmu denganku?" katanya tanpa melirik pemuda jejadian yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah ini_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Yagami!" geramnya, "Jangan mentang-mentang nilaimu sempurna, nilaimu tertinggi se-Jepang, kau bisa seenaknya mencueki orang yang tengah berbicara denganmu! Tatap aku, brengsek!"_

Twitch_._

_Muncul empat siku-siku dikepala Light, _

'Orang ini...!'

_Light menghela nafas sambil menutup bukunya, lalu menatap pemuda _blondie_ dihadapannya_

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu..." katanya datar, "Ada apa kau mencariku?! Ada keperluan apa?!"_

"_Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya memberi salam pada rival baruku, Yagami Raito, atau Light..." kata si blondie, "Aku takkan membiarkan posisiku tergeser karena kehadiranmu itu!"_

"_Sudahlah, Mello..." kata si pemuda albino, "Kau hanya turun satu peringkat, apa salahnya sih?"_

_Si _blondie_ yang dipanggil 'Mello', mendelik berang pada teman albinonya_

"_Kau bilang hanya satu peringkat?! SATU PERINGKAT?! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KERASNYA AKU BELAJAR HANYA DEMI MENGGESER PERINGKATMU DAN MENGHAPUS _TITLE_KU SEBAGAI SI NOMOR DUA, DAN SEKARANG AKU MENJADI SI NOMOR TIGA, BRENGSEK!" bentak Mello berang, "JANGAN HANYA KAU SELALU BERADA DI ATASKU KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MEMERINTAHKU, NEAR!"_

_Si albino yang bernama Near hanya mendengus perlahan, "Terserah..."_

"_Sudahlah, Mells, ayo kita kembali ke kursi kita... sudah hampir bel nih!" kata si merah_

"_Ya, ya, aku tahu, Matt!" kata Mello sarkastis, lalu ia kembali mendelik ke arah Light,_

"_Oi, kau... bocah Yagami!" katana berang, "Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu dan menggesermu dari peringkat satu! Ingat itu!"_

_Lalu setelah itu bel berbunyi, Mello, Matt, dan Near segera menuju ke kursi mereka, dan Light agak terkejut ternyata mereka satu kelas,_

"_Salam kenal juga, Mello, Matt, Near" guman Light sambil memasukkan bukunya dan mengambil buku pelajarannya._

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 05. 49, di apartemen Light Yagami**

"Mello..." guman Light sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, "Kenapa aku teringat masa SMU-ku?"

Light segera duduk dan mengambil segelas air yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu segera meminum air itu dalam sekali tegukan

"Dan kenapa... perasaanku, kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?" guman pemuda karamel itu, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya, "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan... seperti, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Mello..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada si samping bantal Light melantunkan lagu 'The World' dari band 'Nightmare', buru-buru Light mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya pada pagi yang tenang ini,

Dan layar ponsel Light terlihat tulisan 'Matt'

'_Matt, bocah _gameboy_ itu, tumben sekali ia menelponku di pagi hari ini' _batin Light, ia menekan tombol 'jawab' dan menaruh ponsel di dekat telinganya

"Halo, Matt?"

"_Yo, Kira_chan_!"_

"Matty, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_chan'_ seperti yang dilakukan Mello dan Misora-_san_!" kata Light kesal

"_Kira_chan, _bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, aku sedang berada di luar apartemen Mello, tapi si maniak cokelat itu tidak keluar juga setelah ku ketuk beberapa kali, bahkan aku sudah teriak!"_

"Kau sudah menelponnya?"

"_Tidak diangkat"_

"Mungkin ia tidur"

"_Senyenyak apapun Mello tidur, ia tetap akan menjawab telponnya, Kira_chan_!"_ jeda sejenak, _"Lagipula aku sudah sepuluh kali meneriakkan namanya, dan dia masih belum muncul, kau tahu kan kalau Mello akan langsung marah-marah kayak gadis labil lagi PMS kalau diganggu dari tidur cantiknya?! Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat Mello versi iblis__―__ walaupun itu sedikit melegakan, tetapi tetap saja aku khawatir!"_

"Kau sudah coba masuk ke apartemennya?"

"_Dikunci"_

"Kau bukannya bisa merusak handel pintunya, Matt"

"_Malas"_

"Dasar bocah ini... baiklah, kau panggil Near, dan tunggu aku, aku akan segera bersiap-siap!"

Light langsung memutuskan koneksi dan segera kabur ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 08.00, di apartemen nomor 1311**

"Yo, Kira_chan_!" sapa Matt saat melihat teman karamelnya itu,

Light tidak menggubris teman maniak _game_nya itu dan memilih menoleh ke arah Near yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu,

"Bagaimana, Near? Sudah bisa masuk?"

Si pemuda albino menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan,

Light mendecih pelan, "Matt, mau dobrak bersama?"

"Baiklah, tadi aku sudah mencoba mendobrak sendiri tetapi masih tidak bisa, sedangkan _albinerd_ ini sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan" kata Matt dan dihadiahi injakan kaki amat dahsyat sakitnya dari Near

"_Ittai, N-Ni-Nia_! Sakit tahu!" erang Matt sambil men_deathglare_ Near, dan Near langsung men_deathglare_ balik

Matt berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo, Light, kita dobrak bersama" kata Matt karena tidak betah ditatap lama-lama sama bocah albino setengah domba setengah beruang kutub itu

Light hanya mengangguk, lalu Matt dan Light pun segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu apartemen Mello.

Satu dobrakan

Dua dobrakan

Dan, tiga dobrakan.

Pintu apartemen Mello langsung rubuh begitu saja

"_Well_, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Mello nanti," kata Near sambil menatap pintu tak berdosa itu, "_Anyway_, ayo masuk"

Light dan Matt segera masuk setelah Near memasuki apartemen Mello.

Hening,

Tidak ada satu suara pun,

Mencurigakan.

"Ini hanya hidungku yang salah atau memang aku mencium bau anyir..." kata Light sambil menutup hidungnya,

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Near, "M2, K, segera selidiki seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu dan cari M1, segera kabari setelah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal!" perintah Near

"Baik, N!" kata Light dan Matt sambil hormat pada Near,

Mereka bertiga pun langsung kabur.

* * *

Light memeriksa kamar Mello, yang sepertinya tidak di sentuh sama sekali,

'_Tempat tidurnya dingin, apa mungkin Mello tidur di apartemen milik kami semua yang memang disewa untuk tempat penyelidikan geng kami? Tetapi tidak mungkin, setahuku setelah melakukan penyelidikan kasus ini di apartemenku, yang sialnya berantakan banget, kami segera pindah ke apartemen cadangan, dan sekarang mungkin masih berantakan'_ batin Light sambil menyentuh kasur Mello,

Light pun segera menghampiri lemari pakaian Mello, dan membukanya

"Mello hanya mengambil sepasang pakaian dan pakaian dalam... mungkin sebelum tidur, ia memilih mandi, hm, masalah kamar mandi adalah urusan Matt, aku harus mencari di tempat lain".

* * *

Sementara itu, Near mencari di dapur,

"Aneh, tidak ada satu sampah bungkus cokelat di dapur ini..." kata Near, iris kelabunya memandangi setiap sudut di dapur, "Jangan-jangan... tolong jangan bilang tebakanku benar!"

Near buru-buru menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya,

Matanya melebar saat menatap lima buah toples selai strawberry kosong,

Near termenung sesaat, ia kembali memijak bumi saat mendengar teriakan sahabat merahnya, Matt.

"_**GYAAAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

Sementara itu, Matt yang memilih memeriksa kamar mandi terlebih dahulu

Ya, ia memilih mendapat timpukan dari gayung kamar mandi kekasihnya asalkan kekasihnya yang temperamental itu baik-baik saja,

Namun harapannya sirna saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat banyak darah dimana-mana,

Di dinding, di lantai, di cermin,

Namun mata hijau cemerlangnya yang ditutupi _goggles_ berlensa oranye itu terpaku pada sosok kekasihnya yang berada di _bathup_

Kekasihnya yang sekarang tidak bernyawa,

"_**GYAAAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

Near dan Light buru-buru ke kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan dari sahabat bersurai merahnya itu

"Ada apa, Ma— ASTAGA!"

Light buru-buru menutup hidungnya saat menatap sahabat _blondie_nya yang tak bernyawa itu

"Astaga... M-Mello..." kata Near terkejut, dan tumben si albino yang jarang menampakkan emosi ini terlihat terkejut dan lebih 'bernyawa'

"K- kenapa...? KENAPA HARUS MELLO DULUAN?! BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA PEMBUNUHAN TERJADI KEMARIN?!" kata Matt sambil menghampiri mayat kekasihnya yang dibunuh dengan kejam itu,

"M-Matt..." kata Light sambil menghampiri Matt

"Mello... hoy, Mello! Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk kan?! Near, tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk, kan?!" kata Matt sambil memeluk mayat kekasihnya itu, ia melepas _goggles_nya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Mello

"Matt, lebih baik kita telpon polisi, dan mengurus pemakaman Mello..." kata Near sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang juga salah satu dari orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya itu,

"Kenapa?! Kenapa harus Mello?! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati duluan?! Kenapa harus Mello?!" isak Matt

"Matt... lebih baik kita keluar—"

"Kau!"

Matt menatap sahabat karamelnya dengan berang, ia menarik tangan Light dan segera menyudutkannya di dinding kamar mandi

"Kalau bukan karena kau, dan _stalker_ _yandere_mu itu, Mello tidak akan mati!" kata Matt berang sambil mencekik Light,

Light berusaha melepas cekikan sahabatnya itu

"M- Ma- Matt..." kata Light sambil berusaha mengambil oksigen, memuaskan paru-parunya yang mulai memburu itu

"Seandainya kalau kami tidak bertemu denganmu, Mello tidak perlu mati! Seandainya saat itu aku dan Mello berada di SMU yang berbeda denganmu, kami tidak perlu bertemu denganmu!" bentak Matt, "Seandainya kalau kau tidak meminta bantuan pada kami, Mello tidak—"

"Hentikan, Matt!" bentak Near sambil melepas cekikan Matt pada leher Light,

Kaki Light tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi dan membuatnya terduduk di kamar mandi berlumuran darah ini,

"Membentak Light tidak akan berguna, kau tidak bisa menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi!" kata Near sambil mencengkram pundak pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Mello sudah tiada, relakanlah... lebih baik kita fokus pada kasus ini, kita tangkap pembunuh Mello bersama-sama!"

"Aku... aku... Mello..." isak Matt sambil mencengkram piyama Near,

Near hanya bisa memeluk sahabatnya yang tengah menangis itu, sedangkan iris kelabunya menatap sosok Mello dengan tatapan sedih,

'_Mello... Mihael Keehl...'_

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 13.37, di pemakaman umum**

Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menghadiri pemakaman Mello, itu pun mereka datang dengan terpaksa. Ada beberapa polisi yang tadi bertugas dalam menggeledah apartemen Mello, teman-teman Mello yang rata-rata berandalan, para guru, Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, Rem, Ryuk, serta Matt, Near, dan Light

Dan kini hanya ada Matt, Near, dan Light yang berada di makam Mello

"Sudahlah, Matt..." kata Near sambil menepuk punggung Matt yang tengah menangisi kepergian Mello sambil memeluk batu nisan Mello

Light hanya bisa menatap nanar kejadian itu sambil tersenyum kecut,

Ya, dirinya hanyalah perusak hubungan antara Mello, Matt, dan Near.

Benar kata Matt,

Seandainya mereka berempat tidak bertemu, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin Mello sekarang masih hidup sambil bersenang-senang dengan Matt dan Near

Dan Light tetap menjadi penyendiri seperti biasa.

Dirinyalah yang membuat Takada dan Misa meninggal,

Dirinyalah yang membuat keluarganya tertimpa kecelakaan,

Dirinyalah yang membuat Misa kehilangan orangtuanya,

Dirinyalah yang membuat Rem dan Ryuk bersedih.

Seandainya ia,

Seandanya Light tidak pernah terlahirkan di dunia ini,

Mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Light hanya bisa memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dari jauh,

Dirinyalah bukan apa-apa kecuali sampah,

Bakteri,

Kuman yang tidak pernah diinginkan.

Seperti di dalam mimpinya tempo hari,

Benar kata ibunya dalam mimpinya,

Ia seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan,

Seharusnya 'Light Yagami' tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

'Light Yagami' hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang tidak pernah diinginkan,

Sosok 'Light Yagami' hanyalah makhluk tidak berguna yang membawa kesialan pada orang terdekatnya.

Seharusnya Light mati saja pada saat kecelakaan itu,

Light memilih mati menggantikan keluarganya daripada kehilangan beberapa memori tentang keluarganya itu.

"Matt, kumohon jangan bersedih terus..." kata Near sambil terus berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya Near dikuasai oleh emosi seperti ini,

Untuk pertama kalinya Near mengalah pada emosinya, membiarkan dirinya khawatir, membiarkan dirinya menunjukkan emosi yang membuatnya terlihat lemah itu,

Tetapi setidaknya, Near ingin menenangkan Matt

Bukan hanya Mattlah yang merasa kehilangan,

Dirinya juga...

Near dan Light juga merasa kehilangan.

"Matt... kumo—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Nate" kata Matt sambil menatap Near, "Biarkan aku berada di sini lebih lama lagi, biarkan aku bersama Mello lebih lama lagi..."

"Tetapi Mail..."

"_Please_..."

Light menghela nafas sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu, ia menepuk pundak Matt

"Matt, aku tahu kau belum sarapan juga makan siang, setidaknya kau makan dan beristirahat dahulu..." ucap Light, "Mello pasti tidak mau kau sedih—"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Mello, hah?!" kata Matt sinis sambil menatap Light

Tubuh Light sedikit menegang saat menatap mata Matt yang menatapnya dingin seperti itu,

Tatapan mata yang sama seperti yang ibu dan ayahnya di mimpi,

Mata dingin dan sinis yang sama yang memandangnya dengan remeh, menginjak-injak dan menghinanya.

Tetapi jika boleh, Light lebih memilih di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya satu kelas daripada ditatap dengan tatapan 'itu' oleh sahabatnya,

Entah kenapa hati Light jadi sakit.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Mel—"

"Kalau begitu diamlah! Jangan pernah menyebut nama Mello dihadapanku lagi!" bentak Matt

"Matt!"

Matt segera bangkit dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Light dan sedikit mengangkatnya (walaupun Matt lebih muda dari Light, tetapi Matt lebih tinggi dari Light)

"Kau!" kata Matt dingin sambil menatap Light berang, "Ini semua gara-gara kau Mello mati! Gara-gara kau sekarang kekasihku sekaligus partnerku terbaring tanpa nyawa di dalam tanah! Gara-gara kau pembunuhan ini terjadi!"

"Matt, aku—!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu dengan mulut kotormu, sialan!" kata Matt sambil mempererat cengkramannya pada Light, "Hanya sahabatku yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!"

'_Jadi aku bukan lagi sahabatmu, hah...'_

"M-Matt, kumohon—!"

"Kau!"

Matt mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah wajah Light, Light hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunggu pukulan itu datang

"Eh?"

Perlahan Light membuka matanya dan merasakan Matt sudah tidak mencengkram kerah bajunya lagi, sepertinya ada yang menariknya

"Matt, hentikan!" kata Near sambil melindungi Light dibelakangnya, "Kau seharusnya tidak marah pada Light seperti itu!"

"Tetapi pada kenyataannya begitu kan!" bentak Matt, "Gara-gara dia!" Matt menunjuk kearah Light, "Kita berdua kehilangan Mello! Gara-gara dia kita semua mengalami hal ini! Dia hanyalah pembawa sial! Orangtuanya bahkan tidak—!"

"SUDAH CUKUP, MAIL JEEVAS!" bentak Near, iris kelabunya berkilat marah pada Matt, "Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Light! Dia sahabat kita!"

"Sahabat?! Lalu aku dan Mello apa?! Kami berdualah yang menemukanmu, kamilah yang menolongmu saat itu! Kenapa kau malah membela makhluk menyedihkan yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik wanita seperti Amane Misa!" bentak Matt,

Light hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram kemeja hitam _**(A/N: tumben si albino pakai baju selain warna putih) **_Near,

"Bukan begitu, Matt! Kau dan Mello tetap sahabatku, kalian tetap orang yang paling penting dan berharga untukku!" kata Near, "Tetapi memarahi Light seperti ini bukanlah solusinya! Kita harus tetap fokus—"

"Sudahlah, Near" kata Light pada akhirnya, "Matt benar, aku hanyalah makhluk menyedihkan yang tidak sepantasnya menginjak muka bumi ini dan membawa kesialan pada orang terdekatku... lebih baik aku pergi dari dunia ini saja..."

"Baguslah kau menyadari hal itu, kau memang tidak pantas berada di muka bumi ini! Kau hanyalah _**sampah, Yagami Light!**_" kata Matt sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada

"Matt! Kau seharusnya—!"

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya terus, Nate?! Dia hanyalah orang baru yang memasuki kehidupan kita! Dia hanya baru mengenal kita tiga tahun lebih!" kata Matt, "Kenapa kau terus membelanya? Bahkan kita tidak tahu apapun mengenai dia, mengenai sifat _asli_nya! Mungkin saja dialah yang melakukan hal ini karena dia iri—!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" bentak Near, "Kau ini kenapa, Mail Jeevas?! Tidak biasanya kau emosian seperti ini!"

"Aku? Emosian?! Kau juga tidak seperti biasanya, Nate River! Kau tidak biasanya menunjukkan emosimu seperti ini! Tidak biasanya kau peduli pada orang seperti ini!" bentak Matt, "Oh, jangan karena kau menyukai bocah Yagami ini?!"

Matt menyeringai sambil menatap Light dengan pandangan meremehkan

Light menegang

'_Near... menyukai... ku?'_

"Matt! Itu tidak benar! Aku hanya tidak suka jika kita bertiga bertengkar karena kematian salah satu sahabat kita!" bentak Near

"Karena katamu?! HANYA _KARENA_?! NATE, APAKAH BAGIMU MIHAEL TIDAK BERARTI UNTUKMU?!" bentak Matt, ia menunjuk Light, "Apakah orang sialan itu lebih berarti dari orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu saat itu, Nate River?!"

"Bukan begi—"

"OKE, _FINE_!" kata Matt, "Mungkin ini memang akhirnya, tetapi dengan berat hati, Nate..."

Matt menghela nafas, lalu menatap Near

"Kau sudah bukan sahabatku lagi, kalian berdua bukan sahabatku lagi. Kita akan mengerjakan kasus ini secara terpisah dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dari hadapanku, jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah kalian dihadapanku!"

"Tetapi, Matt!" kata Light

"KUBILANG PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Near segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Light,

"Ayo, Light, kita pergi... biarkan Matt sendiri..." kata Near sambil menarik Light menjauh dari Matt dan makam Mello

"Ta-tapi Near, tidak seharusnya kau... tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar karenaku..." lirih Light, "Lebih baik kau bersama Matt daripada denganku, aku hanyalah pembawa kematian untukmu..."

"Tak apa, Light..." kata Near sambil menoleh kearah Light dan tersenyum, "Aku bersedia mati untukmu, aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku... sekarang aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup kecuali menangkap pembunuh Mello dan menghentikan kesalahpahaman ini..."

'_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus bersedih dan merasa bersalah... Light.'_

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 21.24, di apartemen nomor 1418**

"Near... kumohon kau berbaikan pada Matt dan tinggalkan aku..." kata Light untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada saat mereka berdua tengah berkutat dengan laptop masing-masing, "Aku tidak ingin aku menjadi perusak hubungan kalian—"

"Yagami Light," kata Near memotong ucapan Light, "Untuk yang ke limaratus empatpuluh sembilan kalinya, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukanlah salahmu, Matt hanya tidak bisa menerima kematian Mello, beberapa hari lagi kemarahan Matt akan mereda kok... dia memang sangat temperamental kalau Mello terluka..."

"Tapi..." kata Light menghela nafas, "Kau sampai emosian begitu, aku tahu kau dan Matt bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing emosi... aku, aku hanya... aku merasa kalau aku hanyalah beban bagimu... ini semua memang salahku kok... aku tahu sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Matt dan Mello, aku tahu betapa pentingnya mereka bagimu... aku hanya tidak mau kalian berpisah seperti itu karena kau membelaku..."

Near menoleh kearah Light,

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu, Light..." kata Near sambil menatap Light bulat-bulat(?), "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, jangan dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita fokus menangkap pembunuh sialan ini, demi membalaskan dendam Mello, Misa-_chan_, dan Takada-_chan_..."

Light menatap Near lalu tersenyum,

"Kau benar! Baiklah, aku akan berusaha keras menyelidiki lagi dan menangkap si pembunuh!" kata Light sambil menepuk pipinya, "_Yosh_, kita berusaha lebih keras lagi agar tidak jatuh korban lagi!"

Near hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap pemuda karamel disampingnya ini kembali ceria dan bersemangat,

'_Light, maaf ya... kalau aku, Matt, dan Mello, menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu...'_

Near menghela nafas sambil kembali fokus pada laptopnya,

'_...menyembunyikan masa lalumu yang seharusnya kau tahu... _

_...bahwa keluargamu meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan...'_

* * *

**28 Agustus 2013, pukul 09.00, di apartemen nomor 1418**

"Hooaaam, ngantuk..." kata Light sambil mengusap matanya

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Light" kata Near yang masih tetap fokus dengan laptopnya

"Lalu membiarkan kau kerja sendiri, _no way_!" kata Light, "Lebih baik aku buat kopi saja..."

Light hendak beranjak dari sofa sambil membawa cangkir kopi yang ia pakai,

Namun Near segera memegang ujung pakaian Light yang membuat pemuda karamel itu tidak jadi ke dapur

"Stok kopi habis, kau sudah minum kopi selama sebelas kali, Light..." kata Near, "Setidaknya kalau kau mau kopi, beli dulu"

Light _sweatdrop_,

'_WTF?! Sebanyak itukah aku minum kopi?!'_ batinnya syok

"Oke..." kata Light sambil menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya dan mengambil jaket yang terlupakan selama berjam-jam di ujung sofa

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, _bye_!" kata Light sambil memakai jaketnya lalu pergi,

Near hanya bisa menatap kepergian Light, lalu melirik sesuatu di sampingnya, di tempat dimana Light habis duduk

Near menatap benda berwarna hitam itu dalam-dalam, lalu menghela nafas

"Light, kau melupakan dompetmu"

* * *

**15 April 2010**

_Sudah dua minggu sejak perkenalan antara Light, Mello, Matt, dan Near_

_Dan sejak saat itu, Mello gencar-gencarnya mengibarkan bendera perang pada murid terpintar se-Jepang itu, walaupun tidak pernah dianggap oleh Light_

_Entah dalam pelajaran apapun, Mello mencoba mengalahkan Light, tidak peduli walaupun Mello selalu kalah dan selalu mendapat peringkat dua (Near mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi peringkat tiga karena takut kena sembur kemurkaan Mello yang udah eneg jadi nomor tiga semenjak kemunculan Light), Mello selalu berusaha menjadi nomor satu_

_Yaah, walaupun pernah berakhir dengan adu tinju yang memang sudah diprediksi bahwa Mello lah pemenangnya. Hm, kayaknya Mello cuma bisa menang lawan Light saat adu tinju doang._

_Secara gitu, anaknya bos Mafia~ _

_Ga menang, kebangetan._

_Dan, ya, gara-gara pertengkaran itu Light dan Mello sering dipanggil sama guru, dan, yaah, walaupun begitu sebenarnya Near dan Matt berusaha melerai juga sih_

_Tetapi terkadang Mello sering menjahili Light, seperti menyembunyikan buku-buku Light, membuang sepatu Light, merobek-robek baju olahraga Light, membuat Light terjatuh saat di kantin, atau menyiram Light saat ia sedang sendirian di bilik kamar mandi._

Well_, sebenarnya sih Mello suka nge_bully_ Light, cuma Mello ga suka kata _'bully'_ jadi diganti dengan 'menjahili'_

_Dan Mello, berhentilah menodongkan pistol kearahku. Tak bisakah kau melihat aku dengan berbaik hati menceritakan masa lalu kalian? DAN JANGAN SENTUH STOK COKELATKU, BRENGSEK!_

_Ah, terima kasih..._

_Baiklah, _back to the story.

Well_, sebenarnya di_bully _bukan hal yang baru untuk Light, sejak SD Light memang sering di_bully _karena Light itu tampan __**(A/N: bagi saya sih cute... #plak)**__, pintar, dan pendiam. Namun pada akhirnya para pem_bully _Light bosan juga (oke, sebenarnya karena mereka didamprat duluan sama Misa, cuma Light ga tahu),_

_Hhh, susah jika kau menjadi orang yang paling berbeda dari yang lainnya ya... __***kenapa jadi curhat?**_

_Ya, intinya, sampai sekarang pun Light masih menjadi korban pem_bully_an,_

_Sampai saat itu..._

* * *

**15 April 2010, pukul 15.30, Daikoku High School, tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah**

"_Oii, Yagami!"_

_Light Yagami __―__yang habis membolos kelas terakhirnya karena sang guru lagi pergi sehingga Light memutuskan kabur dari kelas secara diam-diam__― __menoleh pada segerombolan anak laki-laki (yang kebanyakan bertubuh besar)_

"_Ya?" jawab Light datar, sedatar tembok_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja, kerah baju Light ditarik lalu Light dilempar(?) ke dinding terdekat, dan setelah itu si pelaku yang telah membuat punggung Light agak sakit mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke samping Light, membuat Light tidak bisa kabur karena di sebelah kiri ada beberapa murid lain_

"_Huh, mentang-mentang menjadi murid terpintar di Jepang dan disayangi guru, kau jadi sombong begitu, cuih" kata si pemilik kaki yang sepertinya dia adalah ketua dari gengnya, namanya adalah Hattori_

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya, hah?" tanya Light yang mulai kesal_

"_Apa yang kami inginkan, hah?!" kata Hattori sambil menarik kerah seragam Light, "_Well_, yang kami inginkan adalah… ini!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan keras menghantam rahang Light dan membuatnya terlempar setengah meter, lalu Light dipaksa berdiri dan kedua tangannya dipegang oleh anak buah Hattori_

_Light terbatuk-batuk dan langsung men_deathglare_ Hattori_

"_Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, brengsek?! Berani-beraninya kau_—_"_

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berani meninjumu, bocah sombong?!" potong Hattori, "Lagipula apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Ayahmu yang kepala NPA sudah mati, kau bahkan tidak punya teman untuk melindungimu... kau itu hanya makhluk sampah yang ditakdirkan sendirian!"_

_Light mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman anak buah Hattori, namun usahanya gagal karena yang memegangi tangannya memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya_

"_Kau!" geram Light, "Cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek! Apa-apaan kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini, hah! Cepat lepaskan aku atau kau akan ku..."_

_Hattori langsung menjambak rambut Light, "Kau akan apa, hah?! Memukul kami? Mengadukan kami? Atau mengadukan kami pada Amane Misa?! Kau hanyalah pengecut yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik wanita... dasar menjijikan!"_

_Sebuah tinju melayang ke perut Light, membuat Light memuntahkan makan siangnya_

"_Hiee, menjijikan! Kau berani-beraninya mengotori sepatuku, hah?! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" kata Hattori sambil memukul kepala Light, lalu mendaratkan lututnya ke wajah Light_

"_Uhuk uoohookk... sialan..." rintih Light sambil menatap wajah Hattori, atau lebih tepatnya men_deathglare_ Hattori _

"_Sekarang kau bisa apa, Yagami? Kau tidak bisa berteriak di sini, tidak ada yang akan menolong_—_"_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang kepala Hattori dari samping_

"_Mello!"_

_Hattori segera bangkit dan men_deathglare _Mello_

"_Apa-apaan kau ini, Mello!" bentaknya, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"_

"_Menegakkan keadilan" jawab Mello enteng sambil menggigit cokelatnya, "Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang di_bully _didepan mataku"_

'Bukankah kau juga ikut mem_bully_ku, Mello'_ batin Light _sweatdrop

"_Kau! Anak-anak cepat serang_—_"_

"_Anak buahmu sudah kulumpuhkan semua, Hattori" kata Mello menyeringai saat melihat Matt sedang membantu Light berdiri sedangkan Near asik nusuk-nusuk salah satu dari anak buah Hattori yang pingsan dengan tombak robot-robotannya _

_Hattori hanya bisa menganga melihat pasukannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Mello cs_

"_Nah, jadi..." kata Mello sambil menodongkan kekasih keduanya selain cokelat_—_ maksudnya menodongkan pistol _Beretta 92FS_-nya dihadapan Hattori, "Katakan 'hai' pada _Beretta-chan _tersayang~" kata Mello menyeringai_

_Pemuda berambut cokelat cepak itu hanya bisa menatap horor pada _Beretta_ dihadapannya,_

"_Cepat pergi, atau kutembak" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya, _

_Hattori dan anak buahnya (yang tiba-tiba bangkit saat melihat _Beretta_ milik Mello) langsung kabur terbirit-birit, _

"_Hey, bocah! Kau tak apa?" kata Mello sambil menoleh ke arah Light yang sedang senderan di dinding sambil mengatur nafas_

"_Y-yeah…" kata Light sambil menatap Mello, "Kenapa kau menolongku, Mello?" _

"_Karena aku tidak suka melihat yang lemah disakiti didepan mataku!" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya_

"_Bukankah kau juga suka menindas yang lemah, Mells?" kata Near_

"_Diamlah kau, _albinerd_! Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu!" bentak Mello, Near hanya cuek bebek sambil memainkan rambutnya_

"_Huh… Near benar, Mello…" kata Light, "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"_

"_Karena aku tak suka melihat kau tersakiti, Yagami" kata Mello_

"_Perkataanmu ambigu, Mells…" kata Matt, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah pindah kelain hati dan melupakanku"_

_Matt langsung nangis bombay_

"_WTF, jangan memasang wajah seakan aku ini telah menduakanmu! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Matt!" bentak Mello _

"_Tapi pada kenyataannya_—_"_

"SHUT UP!"

"… _okay…"_

"_Oke, Yagami, jadi maksudku, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, karena hanya akulah yang boleh mengalahkanmu, menindasmu!" kata Mello dengan aura bosnya, "Karena itulah _albinerd_ yang kubenci itu selalu mengikutiku" _

"_Itu karena kau tidak terima jika saya atau Yagami-san dikalahkan oleh orang lain, Mello" kata Near_

"_Yah, terserah, intinya begitulah… kira-kira…" kata Mello_

"_Terima kasih…" kata Light _

"_Lagipula, Yagami_—_"_

"_Light, panggil saja Light" potong Light_

"_Oke, Light, lagipula… kenapa kau bisa tidak melawan seperti itu? Bukankah kau bisa menendang mereka, atau menggigit mereka?!" kata Mello sedikit kesal _

"_Nanti mereka juga bosan sendiri memukuliku seperti itu, karena itu aku tidak melawan… karena kalau aku melawan, pasti mereka malah puas" kata Light, "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini…"_

"_Jadi, selama ini kau sering di_bully_, bahkan sebelum Mello mem_bully_mu?" tanya Matt penasaran, yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Mello _

"_Yeah, begitulah… bahkan bisa lebih parah dari ini…" kata Light sambil menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya _

"Well_, tidak semua orang sempurna, bahkan orang yang kita pikir sempurna, belum tentu kehidupannya sempurna… pem_bully_an terjadi karena orang lain iri pada kita, iri karena kita bisa lebih baik dari dia" kata Near_

"_Menghinaku, Near?" kata Mello, _

"_Kalau kau merasa, baguslah" kata Near, _

_Dan detik berikutnya Mello langsung memasukkan bungkus cokelatnya ke mulut Near yang membuat si jenius serba putih itu batuk-batuk_

"_Dan, Mello… sepertinya pandanganmu tentang Light salah besar… _so_?" kata Matt_

"_Apa?!" bentak Mello _

"_Tawaran Near masih berlaku?" kata Matt_

"_Tentang memasukkan Light dalam geng kita?" kata Near_

"_Huh," kata Mello mendengus kesal, tetapi ia akhirnya mengangguk, "Tetapi tetap saja kau adalah rivalku selain Near, Light Yagami! Dan aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"_

_Light _sweatdrop

"_Jangan dipikirkan, Mello memang begitu, tetapi dalam hatinya ia sudah mengakuimu sebagai salah satu sahabatnya kok" kata Matt setengah berbisik, "Dia kan _tsunde—_"_

_Dan kepala Matt langsung diinjak oleh Mello._

"_KYAAA, RAI-_CHAN_!"_

_Mello, Matt, Near, dan Light langsung menoleh ke sumber suara (cempreng) tersebut, _

_Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tas sekolah melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah Mello,_

"_Ittai… SIAPA YANG BERANI MENIMPUKKU DENGAN TAS, HAH?!" bentak Mello berang_

_Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri Mello lalu mencengkram kerah baju Mello_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAI-_CHAN_, HAH?! KAU YA YANG SUKA MEM_BULLY_ ADIK MISA YANG PALING MANIS!" bentak si gadis pirang yang ternyata Amane Misa, kakak angkat Light yang setahun lebih tua _

"_Hah, SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENUDUHKU, HAH?! CARI RIBUT NIH!" bentak Mello_

"_Ayo! Misa tidak akan diam jika melihat _my _Rai-_chan_ tersakiti seperti itu!" kata Misa sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil kuda-kuda bertempur_

_Mello dan Misa pun adu _deathglare_ sampai akhirnya Ryuk dan Rem pun datang_

"_Oi, oi, Misa… hentikan!" kata Rem _

_Sedangkan Ryuk masih kalem sambil memakan apelnya, dasar tipe orang cuek sama sekitar sih, sama kayak saya __**#author nyengir**_

"_Tapi, Rem-_sempai_, Misa harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis tomboy yang _pettan_ ini!" kata Misa_

Twitch_._

_Sekali lagi Matt berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian, sedangkan Near menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan robot-robotannya karena tak kuat menahan tawa lagi_

"_GW _**LAKI-LAKI**_, GADIS PIRANG SIALAN!" bentak Mello_

"_Eh, laki-laki?" kata Misa dengan tampang polosnya _

"_YA!"_

_Misa pun menyentuh dada Mello_

"_Eh, benar… Misa pikir kau itu gadis tomboy yang _pettan_…" kata Misa polos_

_Kemarahan Mello sudah sampai puncak dan si pemuda pirang itu langsung mencekik Misa, dan langsung ditahan oleh Matt dan Near sebelum ada korban jiwa di sini_

"_Misa, hentikan bersikap seperti itu… aku bukan anak kecil lagi…" kata Light bangkit, "Lagipula mereka bertigalah yang menyelamatkanku saat ada yang memukuliku…"_

"_Benarkah?! Ahh, maaf, maaf! Misa sama sekali tidak tahu!" kata Misa sambil membungkuk berkali-kali, "Misa pikir kalianlah yang sering menyakiti Rai-_chan_ Misa…"_

"_Dasar…" kata Light menghela nafas_

"_Amane Misa-_san_, kami adalah sahabat Light yang baru, senang berkenalan dengan nona manis sepertimu!" kata Matt semangat sambil berjabat tangan dengan Misa, dan langsung dihadiahi tendangan dari samping yang tepat mengenai wajah Matt, dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Mello_

"_Ah, ya… senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Amane Misa _desu_!" kata Misa semangat, "Akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun, Rai-_chan_ bisa mendapat teman juga, Misa senang! Setidaknya ada yang bisa menjaga Rai-_chan_ Misa yang lemah ini saat Misa tidak bersamanya!"_

_Misa langsung mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mulai menangis, _

"_Sejak dulu Rai-_chan_ sangat jarang sekali berbicara, ngomong pun jika disuruh dan hanya sepatah dua kata saja, Rai-_chan_ juga tidak punya teman karena sifat dingin dan cueknya itu… terlebih lagi Rai-_chan_ sering di_bully_ karena lebih tampan dan pintar dari yang lainnya," isak Misa, "Misa hanya khawatir kalau Rai-_chan_ sendirian jika Misa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Misa nanti, Misa hanya khawatir kalau Rai-_chan_ terlalu sendirian… Misa tahu Misa bukan kakak yang baik…"_

_Mello, Matt, dan Near tidak tahu harus kasihan atau _sweatdrop_ melihat Misa nangis bombay seperti ini_

"_Sudahlah, Misa… berhenti menangis seperti itu, aku tahu kan sedang berakting…" kata Light, "Walaupun kemampuan aktingmu meningkat, tetapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menipu adikmu yang sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun denganmu… kenapa kau selalu berakting seperti itu saat ada orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku sehingga orang itu akhirnya kabur?"_

_Misa menghapus airmata(palsu)nya lalu nyengir _

"_Ah, Rai-_chan_ Misa memang sangat pintar, bisa menebak seperti itu… itu baru namanya Rai-_chan_ Misa…" kata Misa bangga_

_Light _sweatdrop

"_Urusan sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pergi, Misa-_chan_, kita harus menyelesaikan _project_ ini!" kata Rem sambil menarik tangan Misa dan menjauh dari Light dan gerombolannya_

"Bye bye_, Rai-_chan_! Jangan lupa buatkan makan malam yang enak untuk Misa ya!" kata Misa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Light _

"_Ah, aku juga harus pergi, _bye_ Light-o~" kata Ryuk sambil mengikuti kembaran dan sahabat kembarannya itu._

_Hening sesaat,_

"_Kau tahu, Light, kupikir mereka bertiga sangat aneh," kata Mello memecah keheningan, "Para _sempai_ kita itu… hadeehh… aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa sedekat itu"_

"_Yeah, sama seperti kita, Mells" kata Matt,_

"_Hn"_

"_Nah, jadi… selamat bergabung di geng kami, Light!" kata Matt, _

"_Dan cepat bangun lalu bersihkan luka-lukamu, bocah lemah!" kata Mello mendengus_

"_Catatan untukmu, Mello, aku tidak lemah… aku hanya malas melawan mereka…" kata Light men_deathglare_ Mello_

"_Kalau kau kuat tapi tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, itu percuma…" kata Mello, "Pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus melindungi kalian dari para berandalan itu…"_

"_Mello hanya malu mengungkapkan kalau dia bersedia melindungimu, Light…" bisik Matt, "Dia kan _tsunde—_"_

"SHUT UP, MATTY!"

"_Sepasang kekasih bodoh dan tingkah aneh mereka, bagus sekali… bahkan aku tak mengerti mengapa aku mau bersama mereka" bisik Near _

"_Hahaha…" Light hanya bisa tertawa hambar._

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 2****2.06, di sebuah mini market**

"_Fuck_, kenapa tuh kopi tinggi banget sih? Hhh, padahal aku kan paling tinggi di sekolah saat SMU, err… lupakan fakta bahwa Matt, Mello, dan Near lebih tinggi dariku, tentu saja itu karena mereka orang luar negri…" kata Light _sweatdrop_ sambil menatap bungkus kopi yang ternyata diletakkan tinggi sekali, ohh, kalau Light tahu siapa pegawai yang seenaknya menaruh bungkus-bungkus kopi setinggi itu… Light ingin sekali mencekiknya! Berani-beraninya ia menaruh bungkus kopi beberapa senti diatas Light, ini penghinaan! ***author yang kesel sendiri**

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengambilkan bungkus kopi itu dan memberikannya pada Light

"Ini"

"Ah, te-terima kasih…" kata Light malu,_ 'Sial, mungkin aku harus banyak minum susu nanti…'_ batin Light

"Sama-sama" pria bersurai hitam sedikit sebahu, beriris cokelat kemerahan seperti mata Light dan berkacamata itu tersenyum

'_Tingginya… sepertinya ia berusia diatas duapuluh tahun, duapuluh lima, mungkin?'_ batin Light

"Err, saya permisi dulu…" kata Light membungkuk hormat lalu pergi,

Saat Light pergi, si pria berkacamata itu melirik Light dari ekor matanya.

"_Damn_! Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus banyak minum susu!" guman Light kesal, karena ternyata ada orang Jepang yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Tunggu, umurnya kan lebih tua dariku, wajar dong kalau lebih tinggi dariku… arggh, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak terima!"

Light terus meracau tidak jelas dengan suara pelan sambil mengambil beberapa keripik kentang dan bahan-bahan makanan untuk nanti,

Setidaknya Near harus diberi makanan yang bergizi agar tidak terlalu putih seperti _vampire_.

"Semuanya jadi **** yen!" kata penjaga kasir (harga disensor karena author ga tau harus ngasih harga berapa, lol)

"Ah, baiklah…" kata Light sambil merogoh saku celananya, "Eh?!"

Light panik dan langsung merogoh semua saku di pakaian yang melekat padanya,

"_Fuck_" guman Light memucat… dompetnya ketinggalan,

"Um… permisi?" sang penjaga kasir menunggu

"Ah, ma-maaf, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan…" kata Light membungkuk berkali-kali

"Kalau ga punya uang ya ngga usah belanja…" ejek si penjaga kasir

_Twitch_.

"Aku benar-benar punya uang, tapi tertinggal di rumah temanku, wahai penjaga kasir kurang ajar yang tidak menghormati pelanggannya!" kata Light sambil men_deathglare_ si penjaga kasir, "Pelanggan adalah raja, kau harus tahu itu! Lagipula setiap orang pasti selalu melupakan sesuatu kan!"

Light dan si penjaga kasir pun saling adu _deathglare_.

"Ehem, maaf…"

Light dan si penjaga kasir sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang seenaknya menganggu pertempuran _deathglare_ mereka,

Terlihat seorang pria berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun, berambut hitam emo mencuat(?), beriris merah darah, berkulit pucat, dan memiliki kantung mata dibawah matanya, mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam, jaket biru, jeans biru usang, dan tidak memakai sepatu maupun alas kaki

Light dan si penjaga kasir langsung _sweatdrop_ dan memandang si pria misterius dan menyeramkan itu dengan tatapan aneh

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Saya punya keperluan lain selain melihat kalian beradu _deathglare_ seperti itu" kata si pria dengan suara baritonnya sambil menaruh tiga keranjang penuh toples selai strawberry

Lagi-lagi Light dan si penjaga kasir _sweatdrop_

"Ahh, baiklah… kau, kalau tidak bawa uang cepat pergi saja! Menganggu tahu!" kata si penjaga kasir

"Kau…!" geram Light, argh, seandainya dia punya buku yang bisa membunuh orang dengan menuliskan nama dan membayangkan wajahnya, maka Light sudah membunuh penjaga kasir ini dari kemarin-kemarin.

Ya, hanya penjaga kasir di mini market inilah yang paling membenci Light, dan Light juga membencinya

"Sudah, sudah… biar saya yang membayar belanjaan milik pemuda ini" kata si pria misterius sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya,

"Ah… baiklah…"

* * *

"Ah, terima kasih karena telah membayar belanjaanku tadi!" kata Light membungkuk berkali-kali pada pria misterius dihadapannya saat mereka berdua keluar dari mini market

"Tidak apa-apa… lagipula saya hanya ingin membantu" kata si pria misterius datar

"Ah, um, sebagai gantinya, a-aku akan mengganti uangmu, err, tetapi sebelum itu aku harus mengambil dompetku dulu di rumah temanku!" kata Light

"Tidak usah…"

"Tapi ini sebagai balas budi! Maksudku, itu uangmu, dan aku tidak terbiasa memakai uang orang lain, jadi izinkan aku menggantinya!" kata Light memaksa, sudah cukup dia diambilkan sebungkus kopi oleh seseorang, ia tidak mau belanjaannya juga dibayar oleh orang lain, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti kalau seorang Light Yagami dibantu orang tidak dikenal?! _Hell_, Light itu selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, jika ada yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan sendiri pun, ia pasti akan meminta bantuan ketiga sahabatnya!

"Tidak usah saya bilang… saya ikhlas kok…" kata pria itu

"Ta-tapi…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau buru-buru pulang, temanmu mungkin sedang kelaparan saat ini… mengingat kau membeli banyak bahan makanan" kata si pria misterius

Light tepuk jidat

"Ah, benar juga… baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tetapi jika kita bertemu lagi, izinkan aku membalas budi, _bye_!"

Light pun langsung pergi terburu-buru.

"Tsuki… Yagami, ya?" si pria misterius itu menyeringai saat Light mulai menghilang dari pandangan, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya… Light… ah, memori lama…"

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, B? Membunuhnya?"

Si pria misterius yang dipanggil B langsung menoleh ke belakang,

"Apa maksudmu, Mikami Teru-_san_?" kata B sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang wajah (sok) polosnya

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, B! Aku tahu pembunuhan yang menewaskan Amane Misa, Takada Kiyomi, dan Mello adalah perbuatanmu… aku juga tahu kau mengincar Yagami Light. Sekarang apa rencanamu setelah bertemu dengannya, B?" kata pria berkacamata misterius itu, yang ternyata bernama Mikami Teru

"Hm, saya masih tidak mengerti, Mikami-_san_. Walaupun saya pernah membunuh sebelumnya di Los Angeles, belum tentu pembunuhan yang menewaskan orang-orang yang kau sebutkan adalah perbuatan saya, bukan?" kata B sambil meletakkan ibujarinya di bawah bibirnya, lalu sudut bibirnya ditarik sehingga membentuk sebuah seringai, "Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang tanpa bukti, Mikami-_san_"

"Huh, aku punya bukti, B, walaupun tidak langsung mengarah ke arahmu, tetapi aku tahu… pembunuhan di sini mirip dengan yang terjadi di Los Angeles, bahkan L—"

"Ah, Lawlipop ya… jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" kata B, "Saya pikir ia masih pemalu seperti biasanya…"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya. Aku bekerja langsung dibawah perintahnya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, B… aku tahu semua tentangmu, tentang kasus di Los Angeles" kata Mikami, "Aku juga tahu kalau kau memiliki ketertarikan pada si Yagami, yang mengganggu pikiranku, kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengannya? Dimana, bagaimana, dan kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Mikami, Mikami… saya tahu kau adalah seorang jaksa yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, bahkan Lawlipop sampai mempekerjakanmu…" kata B mengangguk, "Tapi sebelum kau mengintrogasi saya dengan semua pertanyaanmu itu, kau harus menangkap saya dengan bukti yang jelas… agak mengecewakan, Lawlipop lagi-lagi mengajak orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh berada dalam _game_ ini, walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah _game_ yang dibuat oleh_nya_ sendiri"

"Kalau begitu, akan aku kumpulkan semua bukti dan akan menangkapmu, dengan atau tanpa bantuan L sekalipun…" kata Mikami

"Hm, saya kagum dengan semangatmu itu, tetapi selamat berjuang menyelesaikan _game_ yang penuh misteri ini, Mikami-_san_…" kata B sambil membalikkan badannya, namun kepalanya menoleh ke arah Mikami di belakangnya, "Suatu saat lagi kita akan bertemu…"

B pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Mikami,

"… namun saat kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu sebagai partner, dan saya akan menjadi Ryuga Hideki… detektif swasta yang tertarik pada kasus ini," kata B, "Dan sebagai Deneuve, salah satu dari tiga detektif terhebat di dunia…"

"Dan aku tetap menjadi Mikami Teru, seorang jaksa yang tertarik pada kasus ini…" kata Mikami, "Sekaligus Eraldo Coil, salah satu dari tiga detektif terhebat di dunia… salam kenal, Deneuve-_san_"

* * *

**27 Agustus 2013, pukul 2****2.40, di apartemen nomor 1418**

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri_, Rai-_chan_"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Near" kata Light sambil berjalan menuju dapur,

Mata Near mengikuti Light yang berada di dapur,

"Aku akan memasak untuk kita, dan kau harus memakan sayurannya, terutama brokoli dan wortel, Near! Kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi!" kata Light dari arah dapur

"EH?!"

Mata Near membulat sempurna, lalu si pemuda serba putih itu langsung memucat,

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi, Light… a-a-a-aku kan tidak suka b-bro-brokoli dan w-wor-wortel…!" kata Near panik,

Ya, mungkin pembaca akan terheran-heran melihat Near panik seperti ini, tapi percayalah, semenjak bersama Mello, Matt, dan Light. Near berubah menjadi lebih sedikit mirip 'manusia', mengingat pemuda putih itu dulu adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek banget, walaupun sekarang sama saja sih…

"Tidak, kau harus makan brokoli dan wortel, _Nia-chan_~!" kata Light bersenandung, ah, ia senang sekali membuat Near panik, dasar jahil

"T-tapi, Light…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Near… kau harus makan sayur, titik!"

"Ugh… kau seperti ibuku saja, Light…" kata Near sambil fokus pada laptop dan berkas-berkas di hadapannya, "Pantas saja kau sering dikejar-kejar banyak cowok; wajahmu agak feminim (Mello sebenarnya juga sih), tubuhmu kecil— walaupun kau paling tinggi di sekolah kalau aku, Mello, dan Matt tidak ada; jago masak; jago beresin rumah; kayak ibu rumah tangga ideal. Tidak heran kalau banyak cowok yang _straight_ jadi belok saat bertemu denganmu, Light, kau _uke_ sih (Mello juga sih)"

Dan detik berikutnya ada _frypan_ melayang dari arah dapur dan tepat mengenai kepala Near.

* * *

**29 Agustus 2013, pukul ****00.25****, di apartemen nomor 1310**

Terlihat Matt sedang fokus pada laptopnya sambil merokok, jemarinya lincah menari-nari diatas _keyboard_

Sesekali matanya melirik pada bola mata di dalam toples yang berada di samping laptopnya, bola mata milik Mello, kekasihnya, sahabatnya…

"Mello…" lirih Matt,

Dibalik _goggles_ putih berlensa oranye itu, terlihat mata beriris hijau itu sedikit merah dan membengkak, akibat menangis semalaman,

Tanpa sadar mata Matt lagi-lagi berair, Matt langsung melepas _goggles_nya dan menghapus air mata yang sekali lagi ingin jatuh,

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis… sebanyak apapun air mataku keluar, Mello tidak bisa kembali…" kata Matt, terlihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, lagi-lagi akibat begadang selama dua hari dan memelototi laptopnya itu

Matt pun segera mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan menyambar botol Pocaca Sweat(?) dan segera menghabiskan isinya, lalu membuang botol itu ke belakangnya dengan santai, membuang botol itu ke arah pintu masuknya, mengingat posisi Matt membelakangi pintu

Ah, bocah, buang sampah sembarangan… pantas saja daritadi saya mencium bau sampah, ternyata apartemen Matt ini penuh dengan sampah

Saya tidak mengerti mengapa Mello memacarimu, Matt…

"Itu karena _gw_ ganteng, _thor_…" jawab Matt

_Jangan kepedean, Matt, palingan juga itu karena lu adalah orang yang nurut disuruh-suruh sama Mello, _

"Bilang aja _lu_ iri karena _gw_ punya pacar sedangkan _lu_ ngga" kata Matt

_Enak aja, gini-gini saya terkenal di sekolah lho…_

"Sebagai orang paling _freak_ dan kejam di sekolah, ya. Gw masih ingat saat guru _lu_ bilang kalau ia pertama kali ketemu murid kayak lu, An-_chan_…"

_Bah, tapi tetap saja… lagipula saya udah nikah kok :P_

"Sama siapa? Jangan-jangan cowok yang nikahin _lu_ katarak lagi… tunggu, _lu_ masih empatbelas tahun, _thor_… masih dibawah umur…."

_Tentu saja suami saya tercinta adalah Erunyan~ Erunyan~_

_Erunyan adalah nama sayangku untuknya~~_

"Bah, maksudmu L? Se-_hikimori_, seanti-sosial, se-ngga lakunya L, mana mungkin dia mau nikahin _lu_, _thor_…" kata Matt, "Lagipula detektif terhebat seperti L mana mungkin nikahin orang sebodoh, sejelek, dan se-_freak_ seperti dirimu, _thor_… ngaca dong…."

_Ugh, Matt, aku benar-benar akan membuat fic dengan kau sebagai _uke_ dan B sebagai _seme_nya, nih…_

"Terserah, lagipula, _author_, _lu_ ganggu kosentrasi _gw_ aja… mending _lu_ cepet lanjutin nih fic!"

_Iya, gw juga tau, nyet… _

Oke, _back to the story_~

"Mello…"

* * *

**19 November 2004, 11.23, unknown place, Italia**

"_Ah, Matt… nanti kau harus bersikap sopan pada anaknya bos, ya!" kata Mr. Jeevas,_

"_Hn, kayak aku peduli saja…" guman Matt yang masih berusia delapan tahun, sedang fokus pada PSP ditangannya, "Yak, sedikit lagi! Dasar monster sialan, matilah! Matilah!"_

"_Matt, berhenti mengumpat saat bermain _game_!" kata Mr. Jeevas agak kesal_

"Don't care, dad…"_ kata Matt sambil menekan tombol-tombol PSPnya dengan brutal _

"_Kau ini…!" geram Mr. Jeevas _facepalm

"_Hahahaha, sudahlah Jeevas, tak apa…" kata Mr. Keehl tertawa, "Dia masih kecil, masih menikmati masa-masa bermainnya…"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Anakku juga, si Mihael, masih suka bersenang-senang seperti anakmu…" kata Mr. Keehl, "Yah, sepertinya mereka bisa jadi partner yang hebat"_

"_Hah? Partner? Apa maksud Mr. Keehl, _dad_?" tanya Matt yang mem_pausegame_nya_

"_Eh, kan sudah _dad_ bilang kalau kau akan bertemu dengam anaknya Mr. Keehl, dan kau tahu kan kalau _dad_ adalah partner atau tangan kanannya Mr. Keehl, jadi kau juga harus jadi tangan kanannya anaknya Mr. Keehl, Mihael" kata Mr. Jeevas_

"_Ah, saat _dad_ bilang hal itu, sepertinya aku tidak memerhatikan… ucapan _dad_ yang panjang lebar saat itu membuatku ngantuk, jadi aku milih main _game_ aja…" kata Matt polos, dan langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Mr. Jeevas_

"_Dasar anak ini…__ main_game_ terus…" kata Mr. Jeevas_

"_Sudah, sudah… lagipula Mello sedang main di luar kok" kata Mr. Keehl_

"_Namanya Mihael atau Mello sih? Jangan ganti-ganti terus dong, bingung nih" kata Matt, dan sekali lagi mendapat jitakan dari sang ayah _

"_Maafkan kelancangan anakku ini, dia memang suka bicara kasar dan cuek sama orang…" kata Mr. Jeevas_

"_Tak apa, Mello juga begitu… bahkan ucapan anakku lebih kasar dan menyakitkan dari anakmu"_

"_Ok… Matt, cepat pergi sana, main atau cari Mello kek… _Dad_ dan Mr. Keehl lagi ada urusan!" usir Mr. Jeevas_

"_Tadi dipaksa datang, sekarang diusir, dasar ayah plin-plan… ok, ok… dasar mafia"_

"_Kau juga sebentar lagi akan jadi mafia, Matt!"_

"_Terserah, aku pergi ya, _bye dad_, Mr. Keehl"_

* * *

_Di hutan,_

"_Ah, paling enak kalau main di tempat sepi seperti hutan ini…" kata Matt sambil mencari pohon yang rindang untuk berteduh,_

_Setelah mendapat spot yang tepat, Matt pun segera duduk dan mengeluarkan PSP yang ia taruh disaku jaketnya, lalu memainkannya._

"_Oi, bocah, awas!"_

_Merasa dipanggil, Matt menoleh pada sumber suara,_

"_GYAAA!"_

_Matt terkejut saat ada serigala yang menyerangnya, refleks Matt menghindar dari si serigala,_

_Si serigala menggeram, lalu menyerang Matt berkali-kali,_

_Namun Matt selalu berhasil menghindar, membuat si serigala tambah geram._

_Si serigala pun menyerang Matt sampai Matt terpojok,_

"Fuck_, kenapa di saat begini malah aku terpojok sih…!?" kata Matt pucat pasi,_

_Saat si serigala hendak menggigit Matt, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menembak kepala si serigala dari samping, membuat si serigala oleng ke samping_

"_?!"_

_Mata Matt membulat melihat si serigala terbaring dengan tembakan tepat mengenai kepalanya, _

"_Huft, syukurlah tepat waktu…"_

_Matt melihat seorang… anak perempuan?! Sedang mendekati mayat serigala dengan pistol _Beretta 92FS_nya._

_Anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu dan beriris biru _sapphire_, memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hitam berbahan kulit, dan rosario menggantung dilehernya, dan disekujur tubuh si anak perempuan terlihat banyak bercak darah_

_Si anak perempuan yang berusia setahun diatas Matt langsung memandang si rambut merah dengan tajam_

"_Oi, kau tak apa, bocah? Makanya jangan datang ke hutan, walaupun ini masih dibilang dekat dengan markas" kata si pirang, "Yah, salahku juga sih membantai seluruh keluarga serigala itu…"_

"_Eh, a-aku tak apa… hanya terkejut" kata Matt, "Markas? Kau tahu markas rahasia mafia di dekat sini?"_

"_Tentu saja, ayahku kan ketua mafia" kata si pirang_

"_Eh, berarti kau yang namanya Mello atau Mihael Keehl… kupikir kau laki-laki, ternyata perempuan toh…" kata Matt_

"_APA KATAMU?! AKU INI __**LAKI-LAKI**__TAHU!" bentak si pirang_

"_Eh? Masa… ga mungkin ah~"_

"_KAU MAU KUBOTAKI, HAH?!"_

"_Sudah, sudah... Mello, kenalkan ini Matt, atau Mail Jeevas, tangan kananmu nanti… sedangkan Matt, ini Mello atau Mihael Keehl, anakku…" kata Mr. Keehl, __yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana_

"_Matt, kan _dad_ pernah memberikan fotonya padamu…" kata Mr. Jeevas _sweatdrop

"_Sepertinya fotonya terselip diantara kaset-kaset _game_ku, _dad_" kata Matt _

"DAD_ MEMBERIKAN FOTOKU PADA BOCAH MERAH INI?!" geram Mello gusar_

"_Tentu saja, Mello… memangnya kenapa?"_

"DAD_ HARUS IZIN PADAKU DULU!"_

"_Kalau _dad_ bilang padamu, nanti kau malah tidak setuju, jadi ya, sekalian saja…"_

"DAD_!"_

"_Sudahlah, Mello… jangan suka berteriak terus, nanti suaramu habis… lebih baik sekarang kalian berjabat tangan"_

"_Ugh, terserah…"_

_Mello mengulurkan tangannya di depan Matt,_

"_Mihael Keehl, sembilan tahun, kau boleh memanggilku Mello"_

"_Mail Jeevas, delapan tahun, kau boleh memanggilku Matt"_

"_Ah, ini pertama kalinya, Mello… kau mengizinkan seseorang selain _dad_ dan _mom_ memanggilmu dengan nama 'Mello', itu artinya kau menerima Matt sebagai sahabat dan partnerku" kata Mr. Keehl _

"D-dad_! Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin dipanggil 'Mello' olehnya, itu saja!"_

"_Ah, Mello ternyata _tsundere_…"_

"Tsundere_? Apaan tuh? Nama jenis cokelat baru?" tanya Mello polos_

"Tsundere_ itu artinya orang yang kasar, suka marah-marah diluar, namun di dalam hatinya ia adalah orang yang lembut dan baik hati…" jelas Matt,_

"_Kau…! AKU BUKAN _TSUNDERE_, IDIOT!"_

"_Kau positif, Mells"_

"_BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU _TSUNDERE_, _RED-HEAD_!" _

* * *

**05 Maret 2005, unknown place and unknown time **

"_Mells, apakah menurutmu ini benar? Kabur dari mafia…" tanya Matt yang berusia sembilan tahun sambil menatap Mello_

"_Tentu saja, Matt… semenjak _dad_ dan _mum_ meninggal karena penyakit, dan _Uncle_ Jeevas dan _Aunty_ Jeevas meninggal saat bertugas menemui tempat mafia lain, mafia yang dipimpin _dad_ menjadi kacau karena si gendut sialan yang haus uang dan kekuasaan itu ternyata mulai memperdagangkan narkoba di Italia… kita harus kabur dari negara ini, Matt," kata Mello, "Karena itulah kuminta kau membuatkan _passport_ sementara aku memindahkan semua uang milik keluarga kita di rekening bank milik kita berdua…" _

"_Tapi, Mello… kita kan masih anak-anak, mana bisa kita kabur…"_

"_Aku akan melindungimu, jangan meremehkan putra dari mafia Keehl ini… aku ini lebih kuat dari semua anggota mafia ayahku!" kata Mello, "Kau kan juga _hacker_ yang hebat, Matt… asalkan kau sudah hapus semua data asli milik kita, itu tidak jadi masalah…. _Well_, tidak dihapus juga tidak apa-apa, para mafia bodoh itu tidak ada yang tahu menggunakan komputer dengan baik" _

"_Mello, terima kasih…"_

"_Bodoh, jangan berterima kasih padaku. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke Inggris?" _

"_Boleh juga…"_

* * *

**16 ****September**** 2008, pukul 21.45, Kanto, Jepang, di apartemen nomor 0414**

"_Mmhh… Matt…"_

"_Mello…"_

_Matt mendorong Mello sampai si _blondie_ jatuh ke tempat tidur, lalu segera menindih sang keturunan mafia itu, _

"_Mello, apakah kau tahu… kau sangat cantik…" kata Matt sambil menyentuh pipi Mello _

"_Berhenti menyebutku 'cantik', Matt… aku bukan perempuan!" kata Mello sedikit kesal, kenapa _cough_kekasihnya_cough _selalu membuat _mood_nya turun? _

"_Baiklah, baiklah… bagaimana kalau 'indah'?" kata Matt sambil mencium pipi Mello, "Kau sangat indah, Mells… orang yang paling indah di dunia ini…"_

_Mello yang kesal langsung menarik kerah kaus belang hitam-putih-merah milik Matt dan mencium si kepala merah dengan ganas _

_Si pemuda berusia duabelas tahun itu langsung membalas ciuman sang kekasih dengan sama ganasnya, sedangkan tangannya mulai melepas kaus hitam yang dikenakan Mello,_

"_Ugh, Matty, kau sangat terburu-buru…" kata Mello sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Matt, _

"_Bukankah kau juga, Mells?" kata Matt tersenyum, Mello mendengus. _

_Kedua tangan Matt menyentuh _nipple_ Mello dan mencubitnya_

"_Akhh… ngghh… Matty…" desah Mello, _

_Matt mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigiti leher Mello sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan_

"_Ahh.. hhh… Matty…"_

"_Ya?"_

_Perlahan ciuman Matt turun ke tulang selangka Mello, lalu turun lagi ke _nipple_ kanan Mello. Si rambut merah langsung melahap _nipple_ Mello dan menjilatnya, membuat si pirang mendesah nikmat _

"_Angghh… hahhh… Matty…"_

_Tangan Mello langsung mencengkram rambut Matt saat si rambut merah itu menggigit _nipple_ Mello sementara tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple_ di sebelahnya,_

"_Matty…"_

"_Ya, Mells?" kata Matt sambil mengecup bibir Mello dan tersenyum_

"_Kau curang…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau masih mengenakan kausmu!"_

"_Kalau begitu bantu aku melepaskannya"_

_Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Mello langsung memutar posisi mereka sehingga Mello yang berada di atas Matt, lalu Mello pun merobek-robek kaus milik Matt. Hhh, dan Matt juga harus membeli kaus baru… lagi_

_Setelah itu Mello pun menyerang leher Matt, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Matt pada lehernya_

"_Ugh… Mells… hhh… ahhh…"_

_Setelah puas menandai Matt, Mello pun langsung mencium bibir Matt dengan ganas dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Matt_

"_Mells…"_

_Mello langsung melepas ciuman mereka saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya,_

"_Matty… sepertinya juniormu juga ingin ikutan…"_

"_Memangnya hanya juniorku saja, Mells?"_

_Matt dan Mello tertawa pelan lalu Mello segera mencium Matt lagi._

_Perlahan tangan Matt menyentuh bokong Mello, menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana panjang berwarna hitam milik si pirang, _

"_Ughh… Matt…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Ayo lakukan…"_

"_Dasar, tidak sabaran"_

_Tangan Mello langsung melepas ikat pinggang Matt dan membuka resleting celana _jeans_ milik si rambut merah dan segera melepas celana _jeans_ dan celana dalam milik Matt_

"_Matt…"_

_Mello langsung memasukkan milik Matt ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan menurun-naikkan kepalanya, _

"_Ungghhh… Mello… hhh…"_

_Mello mempercepat tempo gerakan mulutnya, membuat Matt mendesah nikmat._

"_Mells… cukup… sudah cukup…" _

_Mello pun segera menghentikan aksinya dan menatap teman sepermainannya itu, _

"_Kenapa?" tanya si pirang saat ia mengeluarkan milik Matt,_

_Matt langsung mencengkram bahu Mello dan memutar posisi mereka ke posisi awal, dimana Matt berada di atas Mello_

"_Kalau aku keluar sekarang, nanti ngga seru lho…" kata Matt menyeringai, "Lagipula kau adalah _uke_ku, jadi diam dan nikmati, Mells…"_

_Mello yang merasa terhina langsung memutar posisi mereka lagi, membuat Matt mendengus kesal. Mello pun duduk diatas perut Matt,_

"_Walaupun aku _uke_, aku tetap bisa mendominasi permainan, Matt…" kata Mello menyeringai_

"_Hm, benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita lihat bagaimana kau mendominasi permainan ini, Mells" kata Matt menantang_

_Mello langsung memegang kedua tangan Matt dengan tangan kanannya, dan mengikatnya dengan kaus milik Mello, lalu menahan kedua tangan Matt di atas kepalanya,_

"_W-whoaa, Mells, ingat siapa yang _seme_ di sini! Kita sudah sepakat kan?!" kata Matt terkejut _

"_Yeah, aku tahu kau _seme_nya, Matt…" kata Mello memutar bola matanya, "Tapi kan tidak asik kalau _seme_ terus yang melakukan permainan sedangkan si _uke_ hanya menikmati saja… gan-ti-an…"_

"_Ck, dasar… terserah kau sajalah…"_

_Mello hanya menyeringai dengan reaksi _seme_nya itu, si penggila cokelat itu langsung menyerang bibir Matt, melumat ganas bibir si pecandu rokok itu, _

"_Nggh… Mells… ppahhh… mmmhhh…"_

_Matt hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti permainan coughkekasihnyacough _**#author digebukin karena batuk terus **

_Perlahan Mello melepas genggamannya pada tangan Matt, lalu ciuman Mello turun ke leher,_

"_Unggh… Mello…"_

_Setelah puas menambahkan _kissmark_ di leher Matt, Mello pun segera menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ kanan Matt, sedangkan tangan kiri Mello mencubit _nipple_ kiri Matt,_

_Membuat si rambut merah mengerang nikmat._

"_M-Mello…"_

_Mello hanya menyeringai, lalu ciumannya turun ke perut, dan ke milik Matt yang sudah tegang,_

"_Milikmu sepertinya sudah siap masuk ke 'lubang'ku ya, Matty?" goda Mello sambil menjilat kepala milik Matt, __lalu melirik Matt yang sedang _blushing

"_Unggh.. Mells..." Matt buang muka, yang membuat Mello menyeringai,_

"_Kau tahu Matt..." kata Mello sambil menggenggam milik Matt, "Aku jadi meragukan siapa yang _seme_ di sini..."_

_Matt langsung men_deathglare _si _blondie_ yang tengah menyeringai_

"_Iya, iya... aku tahu kau yang _seme_ di sini, Matty... jangan khawatir..." kata Mello tersenyum sambil melepas celananya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah _

_Mello mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Matt, sambil mengarahkan 'lubang'nya ke milik Matt_

"_Mells... kau tahu kan kalau ini bakalan sakit... mengingat ini pertama kalinya kita mencoba" kata Matt saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka_

_Mello hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan,_

"_Tentu saja aku tahu, Matt... tapi kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah menunggu saat ini sejak kita menjalin hubungan ini..." kata Mello, "Sumpah, Matt, lama-lama kau semenyebalkan Near, suka merusak _mood_ku"_

"_Hahahaha, maaf Mells... kalau begitu kenapa tidak mulai saja?" _

_Mello pun memaksa milik Matt masuk ke 'lubang'nya, membuat si _blondie_ meringis kesakitan, tetapi pada akhirnya Mello berhasil memasukkan milik Matt sepenuhnya_

"_Ugh... Mello... kau tak apa? Atau kau mau berhenti saja?" kata Matt khawatir,_

"_A-aku tak apa... walaupun sedikit sakit..." kata Mello _blushing_, "_God_, aku tak percaya kalau sakit seperti ini, _well_, setimpal dengan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan"_

_Perlahan Mello menganggkat pinggulnya, dan menghentakkan ke milik Matt,_

"_Arrghhh... hhh... Mail... ahhh..."_

_Mello dan Matt mendesah nikmat setiap kali Mello menggerangkan pinggulnya, Matt pun juga berusaha membantu Mello dengan menggerakan pinggulnya,_

"_Mail... Mail... hhh... ahh... nggh..."_

"_M-Mells... _faster_... ngghh... ahh..."_

_Mello dan Matt mempercepat tempo permainan mereka, lalu saling mencium satu sama lain._

"_Ngghh... mmhhh... ahhh..."_

"_Ngeehh... hhh... ahhh... Mihael..."_

_Suara desahan yang dilantunkan kedua pemuda ini pun memenuhi ruangan ini, saling memanggil nama pasangan mereka tanpa memperdulikan suara mereka didengar orang lain atau tidak,_

"_Ngghh... Mail... s-sepertinya aku akan..."_

"Same here_, Mihael... nggh... 'lubang'mu jadi semakin sempit, Mihael... ngghh... ahhh... ahhh..."_

_Mereka pun mempercepat tempo permainan mereka, _

"_Nggh... Mail... Mail... ahh ngahh... hahh ahhh..."_

"_Mihael... nggh... Mihael... Mihael... ahhh... hhhh aaahhh..."_

"_M-Mail, aku... MAIL!"_

"_MIHAEL!"_

_Mereka saling meneriakan nama pasangan mereka, dan mulai klimaks._

"_Hhh... Mail... kau tahu... ngghhh... tidak buruk juga jadi _uke_..." kata Mello sambil melepas ikatan tangan Matt dan mengeluarkan milik Matt dari 'lubang'nya,_

"_Begitulah..." kata Matt,_

_Mello pun tidur di samping Matt, sedangkan si red-head menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang tidak terbalut apa-apa,_

"_Kau tahu, Mells..." kata Matt sambil menatap sang kekasih _

"_Apa?" respon Mello_

"_Kapan-kapan kita melakukan ini lagi, yuk! Tentu saja dengan sedikit tambahan mainan" kata Matt menyeringai,_

_Mello _blushing_, _"P-pervert!"

"_Walaupun begitu kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini..."_

_Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum, sampai..._

_... suara ketukan pintu terdengar._

_Kedua pasangan itu pun menatap pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda serba putih yang sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear itu_

"_Apakah kalian sudah selesai melakukannya?" kata si pemuda serba putih yang berumur sebelas tahun itu, _

"_N-NEAR?!"_

_Mello yang terkejut refleks meraih lampu tidur di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke si pemuda putih bernama Near,_

"_APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH?! KENAPA KAU KEMARI?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENJAGA PRIVASI ORANG LAIN, HAH?!" bentak Mello gusar_

_Sedangkan Near dengan mudahnya menghindari dari timpukan Mello, _

"_Kalian ini, seingat saya baru satu bulan lalu kalian mimpi basah, dan sekarang kalian sudah melakukan ini. Tidakkah kalau umur kalian masih sangat muda?" kata Near sambil memainkan rambutnya, _

"_Ini bukan urusanmu, _albinerd_!"_

"_Near, suatu hari nanti kau juga akan seperti kami" kata Matt memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau pasti akan merasakan hormonmu meningkat dan ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan kami saat kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai"_

"_Lagipula, aku ragu kalau kau akan mimpi basah, Near" ejek Mello melipat tangan di dada, "Saat mimpi basah kau akan memimpikan siapa? Teddy bearmu atau robot-robotanmu, hah?!"_

"_Saya mimpi basah pun takkan saya beritahu karena dan memimpikan apa saya saat itu" kata Near _stoic_, _

"_Dan, _albinerd_, mau apa kau tiba-tiba masuk, hah?! Apa urusanmu kemari?!" bentak Mello _

"_Kau tahu, saya berusaha tidur dan suara kalian sangat menganggu saya, apa kalian tak ingat kalau kamar saya berada di samping kamar kalian?" kata Near, "Apakah kau tidak khawatir ada yang mendengar suara kalian tadi? Kalian beruntung kalau baru saya yang mendengar..."_

"_Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana, kan kami sudah selesai jadi kau bisa pergi tidur" usir Mello, "Near, kenapa kau itu selalu merusak _mood_ku sih? Dasar menyebalkan!"_

"_Entahlah, saya tidak merasa merusak _mood_mu, Mello" kata Near, "Kalau begitu saya akan segera tidur, mengingat sudah waktunya anak seumuranku tidur... _good night_, Mello, Matt"_

"_Benar-benar deh, aku terkadang berpikir ulang kenapa aku mau menolongnya saat itu?!" kata Mello gusar saat Near sudah tidak ada di kamar mereka, "Seharusnya aku abaikan permintaannya saat ia meminta kabur dari Wammy's House saat di Inggris"_

_Matt hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya kesal,_

"_Itu karena pada dasarnya kau orang baik, Mello... hati kecilmu pasti takkan tega melihat orang lain kesusahan..." kata Matt_

"_Ugh.. jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Matty" kata Mello blushing_

"_Tapi itu kenyataan kok, dan bukan hal yang memalukan... aku bangga bisa menjadi partnermu, Mello... aku bersyukur kita bertemu saat itu..."_

"_Matty"_

"_Ya?"_

"I love you"

"Love you too_, Mells"_

* * *

**29 Agustus 2013, pukul 0****0****.****28****, di apartemen nomor 1310**

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan Mello sekarang... aku harus fokus, untuk menemukan pembunuh Mello..." kata Matt menggelengkan kepala,

Matt meraih amplop hitam yang diam-diam dia ambil di TKP saat Mello terbunuh, dan membukanya,

_**s**__**aat bul**__**A**__**n berwarna merah,**_

_**s**__**eorang malai**__**K**__**at akan tertidur**_

_**d**__**alam selim**__**U**__**t merah y**__**a**__**ng kubuat,**_

_**p**__**ernahkah k**__**A**__**u men**__**d**__**engar ad**__**a**__** rumor**_

_**b**__**ahwa **__**k**_**e**_**cantikanmu akan abaDi**_

_**j**__**ika k**__**A**__**u mandi den**_**g**_**an dara**__**h**__** perawan?**_

_**r**__**umor yang dipercayai **_**o**_**Leh salah satu putri di abad ke-17**_

_**karena itulAh,**_

_**aku membuat kecantikan sang malaikat itu akan terus abadi**_

_**dalam genangan daraH sucinya**_

Matt menghela nafas lalu menaruh kertas hitam itu ke meja,

"Hhh…"

Matt kembali fokus pada laptopnya, walaupun ada yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini

… yaitu huruf kapital yang ada di surat itu,

"'_Aku adalah…' _apa maksud dari kalimat itu… apakah si pelaku ingin menunjukkan dirinya…? Tetapi, jika kalimat itu belum selesai, maka masih ada pembunuhan lagi…" guman Matt sambil meng_hack_ situs dunia yang amat sangat rahasia

Tentu saja itu karena saat ia mencari lewat google dan meng_hack_ situs milik Interpol, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari

... tapi apakah informasi itu sangatlah penting sampai tidak ada catatannya di internet bahkan situs pemerintah sekalipun?

Matt menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi ia dihadapi oleh _firewall_ lagi... sudah tigaratus enampuluh lima ia memasukkan _password_ yang dipikirkan otak jeniusnya, dan lagi-lagi ia harus memasukkan _password_.

'_Sungguh, aku tahu tempat itu sangat rahasia, bahkan kalau mencari lewat google map saja takkan ketemu. Tapi apakah pengamanannya harus seketat ini? Apakah aku harus menembus seribu firewall?!'_ batin Matt frustasi

Matt pun segera memasukkan _password_ yang menurutnya benar (dan juga merupakan hasil pemikiran otak jeniusnya), akhirnya situs rahasia itu bisa dibuka,

"Oke, sekarang tinggal mencari file Yagami... Yagami..." guman Matt sambil mengetik dengan cepat, "SETAN, yang marganya 'Yagami' ternyata banyak!" kutuk si red-head

Matt menghela nafas... lagi,

"Kalau begitu... Light Yagami... Light Yagami... KETEMU!"

_**Light Yagami **_

_**Gender: Laki-laki**_

_**Tanggal lahir: 28 Februari, 1995**_

"Sial, ini sih informasi biasa..." guman Matt sambil meng_scroll_ terus menerus, "Eh, _'The Friday 13th Murder Case'_...?"

_**Tanggal 13 Juni 2003**_

_**Hari Jum'at, 13 Juni 2003, terjadi pembunuhan di kediaman Yagami, kasus pembunuhan yang dinamai 'The Friday 13th Murder Case' menelan 3 korban: Soichiro Yagami, Sachiko Yagami, dan Sayu Yagami. Satu-satunya korban hidup adalah Light Yagami, anak pertama keluarga Yagami yang menyaksikan kematian adiknya sendiri. Namun Light Yagami tidak bisa memberikan informasi lanjutan tentang kasus karena syok yang ia rasakan dan membuatnya berada di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa untuk beberapa minggu, kata-kata yang sering diucapkan adalah "Red eyes... blood... strawberry..." **_

_**Di duga si pembunuh adalah Beyond B. Lawliet, pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang dulunya pernah terlibat dalam pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri ini kabur dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama Wammy's House**__**―**_

"WAMMY'S HOUSE?!"

Matt langsung memelototi layar laptopnya itu,

"Wammy's House adalah panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh Wammy Quillish, panti asuhan yang sama dengan yang ditempati Near... Near kabur saat berusia sebelas tahun, berarti saat kasus terjadi, Near berusia sekitar enam tahun atau lebih..." guman Matt, "Itu artinya Near dan Light mengenal Beyond Birthday, tunggu... Mello pernah bilang kalau anggota mafia dibunuh oleh seseorang yang meninggalkan toples selai kosong, itu artinya B juga ada hubungan denganku dan Mello..."

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera mencari nama Beyond B. Lawliet...

_**Beyond Birthday Lawliet **_

_**Gender: Laki-laki**_

_**Tanggal Lahir: 31 Oktober 1986**_

Matt yang udah gedeg melihat hal yang sudah ia ketahui itu, langsung meng_scroll _membabi buta,

―_**Beyond merupakan pelaku dari pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri, korban hidupnya adalah adik kembarnya yang bernama―**_

"Tunggu... nama ini... Alexander Adison Lawliet... aku pernah melihatnya tadi..."

_**Alexander Adison Lawliet**_

_**Gender: Laki-laki**_

_**Tanggal Lahir: 02 Desember 1984**_

_**Tanggal Kematian: 13 Agustus 1999**_

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang di sini terlalu banyak angka tigabelas dan hari Jum'at... ya ampun, apakah sebegitu 'keramatnya' tanggal 13 hari Jum'at itu?" guman Matt "Eh, tunggu..."

Matt terdiam sejenak,

"Aku dan Mello membawa kabur Near tanggal 13 Juni, hari Jum'at... ugh, aku mulai sekarang akan membenci tanggal dan hari itu..."

Merasa menemukan petunjuk, Matt pun mulai mengetik namanya sendiri, nama asli Mello dan Near... lalu ia juga memeriksa nama Amane Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Rem, Ryuk, Naomi Misora, dan Raye Penber

Aneh, benar-benar aneh… ada… sesuatu yang menghubungkan semuanya…

"I-ini...!"

**...BUAAAKKK**

* * *

Pukul 00.30, aku memutuskan untuk mulai menjalankan rencanaku,

Menghabisi penghuni apartemen nomor 1310. Matt. Mail Jeevas.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dengan mudah, bodoh sekali ternyata ia lupa mengunci pintu,

Aku melangkahkan kakiku diam-diam, berjalan tanpa suara adalah keahlianku

Dengan berbekal kapak ditanganku, aku menghampiri mangsaku, beruntung ia duduk yang berlawanan dari arah pintu, sehingga aku bisa menghabisinya dari belakang,

"I-ini...!"

_**BUAAAKKK**_

Aku segera mengayunkan kapakku dan mengenai bahunya, sial, sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku

Matt yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan berhadapan denganku, terlihat ekspresinya yang ketakutan dan terkejut, serta matanya yang terbelalak melihatku...

"Beyond... Birthday..." lirihnya,

Aku hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat kapakku lagi,

Namun perhatianku teralih oleh layar laptop...

―_**Pembunuhan di kediaman Lawliet**_

"Kau sudah menyadarinya... ya?" ucapku dengan seringai yang melebar, aku pun mengarahkan kapakku ke laptop tersebut...

Matt yang mendapat seluruh kesadarannya langsung menyambar si laptop sebelum kapakku menghancurkannya,

"Aku... takkan membiarkanmu menghancurkan... bukti yang sudah kudapatkan..." kata Matt sambil mengapit laptopnya di ketiak kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi bahu kanannya yang terkena ayunan kapakku,

"Buat apa kau melindungi laptop itu, pada akhirnya saya akan membunuhmu dan menghancurkan laptop itu..." kataku,

Saat aku mengayunkan kapakku ke arahnya, dengan cepat Matt menghindarinya.

Berkali-kali aku mengarahkan kapakku ke arahnya, dengan cepat juga Matt menghindari

Sial, karena itulah aku benci kapak.

"Hoy, Mail Jeevas... percuma kau lari... waktumu akan habis sebentar lagi..."

Aku terus mengayunkan kapakku ke arahnya, namun karena ia terus menghindar, aku malah menghancurkan sebagian apartemen ini,

Aku tidak peduli dengan kerusakan yang kuciptakan, aku akan membunuh Matt dan menghancurkan laptop sialan itu

... tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui rahasiaku.

Aku terus mengejar Matt sampai akhirnya si pemuda merah itu mengunci dirinya di kamarnya sendiri,

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau tetap akan terbunuh, Jeevas... cepat keluar dan saya akan mempertemukanmu dengan Mello di alam sana..," kataku sambil mencoba membuka pintu, namun terkunci.

Aku mencoba menghancurkan kenop pintu, dan berusaha mendorong pintu, namun ternyata dari dalam pintu dihalangi oleh lemari

"Sialan, ternyata yang satu ini sulit dibunuh..." kataku sambil menghancurkan pintu dan lemari itu, lalu melangkah masuk.

Aku menyeringai lebar saat melihatnya terkejut mengetahui aku sudah memasuki kamarnya,

"Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan ya... sama seperti kekasihmu saat saya bunuh..."

"Kau... aku pasti akan membalas kematian Mello..." kata Matt yang perlahan mundur dan mendekati tempat tidur,

Sudah kuduga dia menyembunyikan laptopnya di sana.

"Huh, membalas kematian Mello, padahal kau sendiri juga akan mati, Matt…" kataku tersenyum sadis

"Bukan aku, tetapi teman-temanku…" kata Matt, ia pun tersenyum, "Lagipula, cepat atau lambat semua perbuatanmu akan terbongkar, aku sudah mengetahui semua rahasiamu…"

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa?!"

Matt menyeringai, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu… aku… sudah menemukan beberapa keping _puzzle_ untuk melengkapi misteri kasus ini… heh, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kau membunuh semua korbanmu hanya demi Li-"

"Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, heh, ternyata dia masih belum seberapa…

Aku hanya menyeringai mengejek saat melihat ekspresinya,

"Memang saya membunuh hanya demi dia, tetapi saya masih memiliki berjuta alasan mengapa saya membunuh korban-korban saya, Mail Jeevas… salah satu alasan utamanya adalah karena itu sudah waktunya mereka mati" kataku

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, percuma saya menjelaskan kepadamu, lebih baik kau tanya saja kekasihmu yang berada di Surga…" kataku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan mengayunkan kapakku,

Tetapi dengan cepat dia menghindar, sialan!

"Aku sudah bersiap melawanmu, walaupun aku tahu aku akan mati… tetapi setidaknya aku tidak mau mati tanpa perlawanan" kata Matt sambil mengambil kuda-kuda

"Heh, baiklah, setidaknya saya bisa sedikit bersenang-senang…" kataku sambil menerjangnya lagi, mengayunkan kapakku ke segala arah,

Kuakui Matt cukup lincah, ia berhasil menghindari beberapa seranganku, walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku berhasil mengenainya,

Ya, lagipula waktunya hanya tinggal lima menit lagi…

Aku menyeringai saat aku berhasil memotong tangan kanannya, membuat si pemuda merah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersender pada dinding

"Hhh… hhh…"

"Tiga menit lagi," ucapku, "Waktumu hanya tinggal tiga menit lagi…"

Aku pun menjatuhkan kapak milikku, dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada di saku jeansku

"Kau tahu, saya lebih suka membunuh dengan pisau dibandingkan kapak…" kataku menyeringai

"…Hhhh… yeah, pisau… senjata yang sering kau gunakan untuk membunuh korbanmu, keluargamu, dan keluarga Light…" kata Matt, kulihat tangannya diam-diam merogoh saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarhan ponselnya, diam-diam menelpon seseorang

Bodoh, aku sudah melihat pergerakanmu itu.

"Hm? Saya membunuh keluarga Yagami?" kataku tengah mengingat-ingat, lalu tersenyum, "Ahh, mungkin… saya sudah lupa kejadian itu, tapi apa kau yakin sayalah pembunuh sebenarnya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" kata Matt terkejut,

"Kau tahu, semua pembunuhan ini… yaah, ini hanya _game_~" kataku bersenandung

"_G-game?!"_

"Yeah, ini semua hanya untuk memancing _seseorang_… dan _dia_" kataku tersenyum misterius

"_D-dia…?"_

"Ahh, sudah waktunya…"

Kulihat mata Matt melebar saat aku menerjangnya dan menusuk lehernya.

"Hm, saya pikir kau sudah mengetahui sangat jauh… ternyata baru sampai situ…"

Aku segera mencabut pisauku dari dadanya, dan melihatnya tersungkur begitu saja,

Aku pun berjongkok dihadapannya dan memegang dagunya, memaksanya menoleh kearahku,

"Kau tahu, Matt, kau benar-benar nekat meng_hack_ situs itu… situs dunia yang sangat terlarang, dimana semua video dan segala informasi dari orang-orang di seluruh dunia terkumpul… tapi sayang, walaupun tempat itu sangat rahasia, saya masih bisa mengacaukan semua datanya…" kataku menyeringai, "Ada beberapa kejadian yang video dan informasinya saya hapus, fufufufu… itu adalah salah satu keuntungan memiliki kekuasaan besar…"

Aku pun menusuk matanya dan mencongkel matanya dengan pisauku,

Mata yang indah, bulat dengan darah melumurinya… darah segar berwarna merah kesukaanku

Warna merah yang indah, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Karena itulah aku sedikit menyukai korbanku yang satu ini, dengan senang hati aku sedikit memberinya 'petunjuk',

Aku memegang matanya dengan ibujari dan telunjukku, lalu menghancurkannya,

Aku pun merobek mulutnya sampai ke telinga, lalu memotong lidahnya

Aku membalik tubuhnya, merobek tubuhnya dari dada sampai perut, berhati-hati agar organ didalamnya tidak hancur

"Fufufufu, sebagai perokok ternyata jantung dan paru-parumu cukup sehat, Matt" kataku menyeringai

Aku mengambil jantungnya dengan tanganku dan menghancurkannya,

Aku juga mengambil ususnya dan menariknya,

"Panjangnya~"

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil membuang usus itu ke sembarang arah, aku merobek pakaiannya yang sedikit menganggu, menggoreskan angka '13' di tulang selangkanya

"Tigabelas, tigabelas~" kataku bersenandung, "Ini adalah tanggal saat _kita_ pertama kali bertemu, tanggal dimana _dia_ mati, tanggal dimana keluarga saya dan keluargamu terbunuh… tiga belas adalah angka kesukaan saya~"

Kesenanganku pun berlanjut dengan 'merusak' tubuhnya, menghancurkan setiap organ dan tulang-tulangnya,

Fufufufu, membunuh memang sangat menyenangkan~

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyaku, aku segera menghampiri tempat tidur dan mengambil laptop yang berada di bawah bantal lalu menghancurkannya dengan membelahnya menjadi dua,

"_Game_ baru saja dimulai…"

Aku meletakkan amplop hitam di samping mayat Matt dan segera pergi,

"Saya tak sabar dengan kelanjutannya~"

Aku segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan sekilas melirik layar ponselnya yang tertera nama 'Nate River'.

* * *

**29 Agustus 2013, pukul 01.05****, di apartemen nomor 1418**

"Aneh, tadi Matt menelponku, tetapi saat kuangkat dia tidak mengatakan apapun... apa karena aku telat mengangkatnya ya?" guman Near sambil menatap layar ponselnya

"Apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Matt? Aku khawatir dengannya... aku... merasakan firasat buruk..." kata Light

Near menatap Light dengan cemas,

"A-aku juga... t-tapi..." Near mengatur nafasnya, "Aku tahu Matt orangnya kuat, walaupun dia itu cuek dan terlihat lemah... aku yakin Matt sudah mengetahui bahwa pelaku akan menghampirinya, aku yakin Matt sudah buat persiapan..."

Light menatap Near yang terlihat gelisah,

"Near, kau mau menemui Matt?"

"Ah... entahlah... aku, masih ragu..." kata Near, "Mungkin aku harus menelponnya balik"

Light hanya menatap sendu ke Near yang terlihat sibuk menelpon Matt sambil menggigit ibujarinya.

* * *

**29 Agustus 2013, pukul ****10.13****,**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun tengah keluar dari apartemen nomor 1310. Pemuda berambut emo dengan pakaian berlumuran darah itu menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, ia memegang kenop pintu dengan sapu tangannya agar tidak meninggalkan sidik jari,

Lalu, ia pun segera melangkah pergi dari apartemen itu, dengan memegang sebuah kapak berlumuran darah,

"Puas membunuh seseorang, Lawliet?"

Pemuda itu terkejut saat ada yang memanggilnya dari sebuah gang kecil,

Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur duapuluh tahunan berambut hitam dengan baju bernuansa _gothic _tengah memakan apel sambil melirik seseorang bernama Lawliet,

"Ryuk..." kata si emo, "Saya bukan Lawliet lagi..."

"Ah, ya..." kata Ryuk sambil bersender pada dinding gang dan menggigit buah kesukannya itu, "Aku lupa. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya... aku tak menyangka kau bahkan membunuh sejauh ini demi _dia_"

Si emo menyeringai sambil menatap Ryuk dengan mata yang menunjukkan hasrat membunuh itu,

"Khukhukhu... lalu untuk apa kau kemari, Ryuk? Ingin membalaskan dendam Takada Kiyomi-_san_?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak peduli pada wanita jalang itu" kata Ryuk sekenanya, "Aku dan dia bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah, kau tahu sendiri bahwa... aku dan Rem adalah anak angkat..."

"Yeah..." si emo tersenyum, "Oh, Ryuk..."

"Ya?"

"Tetap awasi _dia_"

"Lalu memang apa kerjaanku selama bertahun-tahun ini selain mengawasi _dia_, Lawliet?" kata Ryuk mendengus, "Kalau kita bukan teman lama dan bukan karena iming-iming apel, aku juga tidak mau mengawasi bocah itu bertahun-tahun..."

"Sudah saya bilang berhenti memanggil saya dengan nama keluarga saya!" bentak si emo, "Saya sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan keluarga saya..."

"Ya, ya... terserah..." kata Ryuk, "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Ryuzaki"

"Heh? Mulai membenci nama sendiri rupanya..." kata Ryuk menyeringai sambil membuang sisa apelnya, entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang

Ryuk pun berhadapan langsung dengan orang bernama Ryuzaki ini,

"Kau tahu kan kalau Mikami sudah bergerak?" kata Ryuzaki

Ryuk mendengus, "Tentu saja... lalu apa?"

"Saya hanya merasa... insting saya mengatakan bahwa _dia_ akan bangkit seperti saat _itu_" kata Ryuzaki,

"Heh, baiklah... kalau itu perkataanmu, Ryuzaki" kata Ryuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, "Kau tahu, Ryuzaki... aku tidak mengerti denganmu, kau mencintai_nya_, bukan? Aku tahu dia adalah sosok malaikat berhati iblis, _fallen angel_, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mati-matian membangkitkan _dia. _Kau tahu kan kalau dia bangkit, maka semua menjadi kacau..."

"Ya, saya tahu... _dia _terlahir dari rasa keputus asaan dan kebencian, yang menyebabkan _dia_ menjadi haus darah, dan malah membuat kekacauan..." kata Ryuzaki, "Tetapi setidaknya saya ingin melihat_nya_ lagi, melihat makhluk hasil ciptaan saya sendiri... mahakarya yang luar biasa..."

Ryuk mendengus, "Kau lebih mirip ilmuan gila seperti di _anime-anime _atau _game, _Ryuzaki..."

"Daripada itu... apa Rem tidak marah padamu, mengetahui kau bekerja sama dengan orang yang telah membunuh orang yang ia cintai?" kata Ryuzaki menyeringai

"Peduli setan dengan wanita itu, dia bahkan lebih seram darimu saat marah... gila, karena itu hubunganku dengannya tak pernah membaik..." kata Ryuk sedikit gemetar, "Lagipula aku bersyukur kau membunuh Amane, dia sangat menyebalkan, membuat telingaku sakit..."

"Hm, lebih baik kita akhiri percakapan ini, saya tidak mau ada yang melihat saya..." kata Ryuzaki, "Sampai nanti, Ryuk..."

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hohohoho, akhirnya selesai~**

**Oh, ya! INFORMASI PENTING!  
seperti yang kita tahu bahwa nama B di LABB itu Rue Ryuzaki, sebenarnya mau saya pakai nama itu, tapi karena kita semua tau bahwa Light, Near, Mello, dan Matt tahu bahwa Rue Ryuzaki itu B, maka nama samaran B di sini saya ganti jadi RYUGA HIDEKI~**

**Maaf kalau itu sedikit menganggu, maklum, fic ini kan tercipta dari ide yang terlintas di otak, belum dipikirkan matang-matang #digampar readers**

**Btw, perasaan makin lama makin misterius aja nih fic... ckckck *bingung sendiri**

**Dan, kenapa makin lama Light makin terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya di sini?! Eitts, tapi tenang... saya punya banyak kejutan kedepannya nanti, tunggu saja XDD #plak plok**

**P.S: tentang tanggal di info itu, saya juga rada bingung ama tahun dan umur dari masing-masing karakter, saya udah ngitung berkali-kali pakai kalkulator tapi masih tetap bingung #plak  
Saya akan sangat tertolong jika ada yang memperbaiki kesalahan itu lewat review, terima kasih #membungkuk hormat**

**Oke, it's review time~**

**-) Untuk **_**Ruki Scarffy:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Ruki-san~  
huee, saya juga ga rela dia mati, tapi apa boleh buat, tuntutan cerita, bung~

**Mello: **kalau lu ga mau buat gw mati, kenapa lu tetep bunuh gw? Tinggal ubah jalan ceritanya kan?

**Anchan: **ya, dan semua jalan cerita fict ini yang udah saya bayangin sampai tamat bakalan ancur begitu saja? Mendingan lu mati daripada gw ga tau harus ngelanjutin gimana, Mells~ :3

**Mello: **Damn you, author sableng! **#menggeram**

**Light: #dorong Ruki **

**-) Untuk **_**Futaku4ever:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Futa-san~  
dan saya juga balik untuk update~ XDD  
dan kayaknya anda nge-review dua kali deh… tapi ga apa-apa XDD

Bwahahaha, mantep kan~ Anin gitu lho~ XDD  
jiah, Light diperkaos, eh diperkosa bapaknya, kau malah minta videonya… walaupun saya juga mau sih

**All chara: **itu sama aja, dudul!** #timpuk author**

**Mello: **Eitss, tidak bisa! Walaupun gw mati, tetep Matty milik gw! **#menggeram**

**Matt: **Mello… **#terharu**

**Mello: **itu karena Matt adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia gw siksa dan gw perbudak, kalau dia jadi sama lu, siapa yang mau gw perbudak? Udah tau si albinerd ga cocok jadi budak gw…

**Matt: **Mello… (TAT) **#nangis**

**Anchan: **saya juga ga bisa buat puisi kok… sumpah deh… saya ga bohong… semua puisi yang saya buat malah gaje, pernah disuruh buat puisi tentang malam, dan saya ambil tentang malam Halloween, malah kayak cerpen (TAT) **#nangis**

Saya juga penggemar B x Light dan L x Light kok **#ga ada yang nanya**

Ahhh, kalau anda penasaran B kalau jadi uke gimana, silahkan cek akun ffn saya, ada fict yang judulnya 'Roleplay: I Got You, B' sama 'Roleplay 2: Prisoner', fict dengan pair L x B, dan… yup! B jadi uke! XDD **#promosi #ditendang B**

Ah, makasih udah suka sama blognya, jujur saya ngaku kalau blognya masih jelek, tapi nanti saya mau tambahin lagi doujin-nya… saya mau coba translate doujin Death Note yang shonen-ai dulu… baru yang M~ XDD **#plak**

Taikutsu ya… akan kucoba lihat~ :3

**-) Untuk **_**U'vi 8eighty One:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, U'vi-san~  
tenang, review anda masuk kok… sampai jadi ada dua XDD

Oh, scene yang itu **#lirik scene yang ditunjukin U'vi  
**kenapa anda terlihat syok? Padahal saya udah biasa lho… nemu fict dengan pair L x Light tapi ada Soichiro x Light-nya :v

**Soichiro: ** tidak, reputasiku sebagai kepala NPA yang terhormat hancur karena fans-fans gila yang membuat saya jadi pedo dan ngerape anak sendiri **#pundung**

**Light: **kenapa disetiap fict selalu saya yang menderita? Ngga jadi uke, ngga jadi seme, ngga jadi straight, semuanya selalu saya yang menderita… **#ikutan pundung**

**Anchan: **yaelah, cuma begitu doang, Light… gw bahkan pernah baca fict Light x L tentang L yang diperkosa Higuchi… sereman mana coba? Sereman yang L diperkosa Higuchi lah… coba aja lu bayangin, suami gw yang unyu dan keren dan seme banget, Erunyan, diperkosa sama Kira Ketiga yang tampangnya amit-amit… cih **#muntah**

**L: #kejang-kejang  
#kena serangan jantung  
#dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat**

**Anchan: #ikutan ketawa bareng  
#kena tembakan dari Beretta 92FS milik Mello**

Tapi itu benar kok, B jadi uke… bahkan di fictku ada B jadi uke **#promosi lagi #plak  
**dan Ryuk.. ya… si Ryuk nista yang menyebalkan itu **#kena timpuk pake apel**

Hm, mungkin Hiruma dan Mello masih ada hubungan darah kali… mereka emang rada mirip sih… sama-sama pirang, temperamental, dan suka nodongin pistol XDD

Mungkin mereka bapak-anak

**Hiruma: #tiba-tiba nongol  
**siapa yang manggil gw?

**Anchan: #tunjuk U'vi  
#ngumpet dibalik L **

**Matt: **wew, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Mello dan Hiruma memang hampir mirip ya… pirang, temperamental, dan pistol…

**Mello: **apakah anda adalah ayahku yang hilang~? **#blink eyes**

**Hiruma: **kau… jangan-jangan… **#berkaca-kaca**

**Mello: **ayah…

**Hiruma: **anakku…

**Sena: #tiba-tiba muncul  
**oh, gitu… ternyata Hiruma udah punya anak toh, berarti Hiruma udah selingkuh dariku…

**Hiruma: **ehh, ga gitu sayang… kau tetap nomor satu dihatiku

**Sena: **cih, terserah saja, aku tak peduli kalau kau selingkuh dengan wanita atau uke lain atau tidak… aku tinggal cari seme baru, seperti Shin **#pergi**

**Hiruma: **noo! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sena-chan!

**Anchan: **sesangar, sekejam, sekuat apapun seme… tetap aja kalah kalau berhadapan sama ukenya, apalagi kalau ditinggal kayak gitu… mampus **#tendang Hiruma dan Sena  
#ditembak Hiruma pake basoka **

**Matt: **lu mau? Enak aja… ini koleksi pribadi gw tau! Susah dapetin fotonya! **#umpetin foto-foto Mello di brankas**

**Anchan: **ada kok yang lebih memalukan… seperti celana dalam Near yang ternyata bergambar beruang atau robot; Near yang sering main sama semua mainannya dengan ekspresi kosong, namun sebenarnya otaknya lagi membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'; Near yang kadang-kadang pipis dicelana kalau sebelum tidur lupa pipis, dan—**#ditimpuk Near pake robot-robotan**

**Near: **author-san, kenapa saya yang jadi dipermalukan? =u="

**Anchan: **puisiku juga susah dimengerti kok… kita senasib (TAT)

Aku juga pernah nonton DN live action, walaupun cuma yang pertama sama yang keduanyanya aja sih… soalnya yang ketiga kata temenku kasetnya lagi hilang QAQ) **#plak #ketauan minjem**

Eh, L versi manusia uke katamu?! KENICHI KAU BILANG UKE?! Oh, god… malahan menurutku Tatsuya (yang jadi Light Yagami di Death Note Live Action) lebih uke dari Kenichi… sepertinya yang mencari pemeran L dan Light sangat pintar sekali, mencari orang yang jadi L yang seme, dan mencari orang yang menjadi Light yang uke… saya bahkan jadi fans Kenichi x Tatsuya semenjak nonton DN Live Action **#ditimpuk Tatsuya**

**Tatsuya: **enak aja kata lu gw ini uke… =w="

**Kenichi: **udah terima aja nasib lu jadi uke, Tatsuya-san…

**Tatsuya: **lu yang uke, bukan gw!

**Kenichi: **lu yang uke!

**Tatsuya**: lu!

**Kenichi**: lu!

**Tatsuya**: lu!

**Kenichi**: lu!

**Anchan:**udah, udah… daripada berantem di sini, mending kalian berdua berantem di ranjang dan biarkan saya menonton—

**All chara: **WOY, BALAS REVIEW-NYA, AUTHOR KUNYUK!

**Anchan: **iya, iya… huft, menyebalkan **#tendang Kenichi dan Tatsuya  
#ditendang balik **

Tentu saja saya akan tamatin, walaupun bakalan telat update, lol **#digebukin readers  
**wkwkwk, kemunculan L masih dirahasiakan~  
kalau masalah hubungan L dan B, kan udah bisa dilihat dari nama belakang B, yang sama-sama 'Lawliet', itu artinya mereka bersaudara, aka kembar~ sengaja saya buat kembar kok~

Review anda tidak membuat saya bosan kok, malahan saya ketawa sendiri bacanya, rajin review ya~ XDD

**-) Untuk **_**AkaiChan:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Akai-san~

Mellychan… hue, Mellychan…. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Mattykyun **#dijitak Mello **

Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ok? XDDb

**-) Untuk **_**Wookie:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Wookie-san  
review anda sudah muncul kok, anda sudah mereview tiga kali lho~ XDD **#tunjuk review**

Memang Light di fict ini terlihat manis, lemah dan tak berdaya, saya baru sadar akan hal itu… maaf Raichan (TAT) **#ditinju Light  
**tapi tenang kok, aslinya Light itu kuat, cuma dia terlalu malas untuk memakai kekuatannya itu, lol **#dijitak Light **  
kita tunggu aja Mikami muncul atau Naomi yang bakal ngajarin Light teknik bertarung, atau tunggu keajaiban datang **#plak **

**Mello: **Wookie-san, kok kayaknya anda senang saya mati di sini (=w=")a

**Anchan: **oke, akan saya usahakan… tapi saya ga bisa buat Matt diperkosa dulu baru dibunuh… sumpah, ga bisa… nanti saya bisa dibantai Mello…

Hm, akhirnya masih rahasia dong~ XDD

Minal aidzin wal faidzin juga, Wookie-san… saya juga islam kok XDD

**-) Untuk **_**Hikaru:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Hikaru-san  
nama anda saya dengan salah satu nama samaran saya~ XDD

**Light: **nama 'Hikaru' kan pasaran, thor…

**Anchan: **Mello emang temperamental dan sayang sama Matt di fict ini kok… cuma di fict ini Mello kadang-kadang kesal ama coughkemesumancough Matt (walaupun Mello juga jadi mesum kalau diranjang, lol)… di fict ini Mello baik sama sahabatnya doang, yaitu Matt, Near, dan Light… walaupun kadang-kadang Mello juga sering memperbudak mereka bertiga sih…

**Light: **dan apa maksud anda dengan mimpi yang bagus, Hikaru-san? Di mimpi itu saya diperkosa, woy! Diperkosa! Kenapa banyak sekali yang suka saya jadi uke dan diperkosa seperti itu sih?! Kenapa selalu saya yang sial?! Kenapa harus saya?! **#pundung**

**Anchan: **maaf, tapi saya emang lebih suka kalau Light diperkosa, case closed.  
wew, anda pedo juga rupanya… incest pula… saya juga kok…  
tapi saya sebenarnya kurang suka Soichiro x Light, yaah, tapi karena tuntutan cerita… yah…

Walaupun saya mulai mencoba baca fict dengan pair itu sih **#plak**

Jangan lupa baca chapter selanjutnya ya~ XDD

**-) Untuk **_**Misa-kun:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Misa-san

Ahh, makasih karena telah memuji fict (gaje) saya ini… saya terharu (QwQ) **#terharu #plak **

saya ga bisa update kilat… maklum tugas… SMP aja udah begini, apalagi SMA… hhhhh….

Makasih karena suka fict ini, saya sangat senang (QwQ) **#terharu #bahagia #plak **

**-) Untuk **_**Arisa:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Arisa-san

Matt udah bukan murka lagi, tapi _sangat _murka

Light emang diperkosa ayahnya, tapi dia ga ingat karena syok… anak kecil mana yang tidak trauma dan syok kalau sering diperkosa ayahnya :v  
tapi nanti saya jelasin kenapa bisa lupa kok… berkaitan erat dengan L dan B…

Wew, baru anda saja yang menebak kalau B yang membunuh keluarga Light, tetapi itu masih dirahasiakan kok… fufufufu, anda harus tunggu sampai tamat~

**Untuk **_**Azure'czar:**_

**Anchan: **terima kasih atas review-nya, Zura-san  
fufufufu, anda mereview dua kali, lho~ XDD

Saya mengerti perasaan anda kok, saya aja yang masih kelas 3 SMP udah susah buka ffn, apalagi anda yang sudah SMA (TAT) **#nangis #plak **

**Matt: **mentang-mentang Mello mati, banyak yang ngelamar saya… ckckck, gw tau kalau gw tampan, tapi ga usah berdesakan begitu dong, ladies~

**All chara + Anchan: #muntah **

**Light: **dasar narsis

**L: ** bukankah Light-kun juga narsis…

**Light: **enak aja! Gw ga senarsis itu kali…

**Anchan: **yup, L dan B itu kembar~

Wah, itu perbuatan tidak baik, Zura-san XDD

**Light: **tapi, Anin… lu pernah gambar atau tidur saat guru lagi menjelaskan, kan? Ohh, jangan lupa, saat sanlat di sekolah, saat penutupan sanlat di mushola, lu malah tidur dengan muka ditutupin tas… lu lebih parah dari Zura, thor…

**Anchan: **sshhh, kenapa malah dikasih tau sih! **#jitak Light #dijitak balik**

Aah, kenapa Zura-san tidak ingat! Padahal saya mau baca! Tapi di fict itu Light jadi uke kan?! **#ditindih Light**

Yosh, semuanya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Dan, di chapter berikutnya juga bakalan banyak flashback, kayak Nar*to aja ya… ckckckck….

Tolong, re-vi-ew ya~! **#kasih foto Chibi!L yang pakai kostum panda dan Chibi!Light dengan kostum beruang cokelat ke para reviewer ****  
****#dikejar-kejar L dan Light karena nyebarin foto mereka**


End file.
